13 Ties!
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: The 13 Squads Naruto Style! That's right, Naruto characters and this time they have SWORDS! Battles between bad guys and commrades and lots and LOTS of Love trouble! More info on the inside!  GaaraxSakura
1. A Talking too

**A/n: I know another new one lol but omg this is like UGH one of my GREATEST ideas ever!!! Lol Ok so seeing as I've been watching and reading Bleach I like totally wanna steal the idea. Well the basic idea, I'm going to use the soul society junk. But no Ichigo and all that ness. Any way the Captains were not chosen in any special way except for an exceptional few. If you want to know why I choose a certain character for a certain spot just message me and I will tell you the whole story. Anyway they look like they do in Shippuuden just not the clothes.**

**Ok, like seriously this is the story I have done the most effort on because I had to NAME all of the people's swords. That's 26 people!!!! I thought I was going to go insane! I made like this GINORMO chart lol**

**Well PLEASE review it would make this one SUPER happy!!! And Deidara IS and will ALWAYS be a woman in my fictions! GET OVER IT!!! . **

**Everyone knows what the Captain's uniforms look like right? Well if not here is a Link the Captain's have the white and Lieutenants have just the black. Squad: Captain Commander:** Jiraiya

**Lieutenant:** Hatake Kakashi

**2****nd**** Squad Captain:** Tsunade

**Lieutenant:** Shizune

**3****rd**** Squad Captain:** Sabaku no Gaara

**Lieutenant:** Uzumaki Naruto

**4****th**** Squad Captain:** Hyuuga Hinata (Soon to be Uzumaki Hinata)

**Lieutenant:** Hyuuga Hanabi

**5****th**** Squad Captain:** Uchiha Sasuke

**Lieutenant:** Orochimaru

**6****th**** Squad Captain:** Haruno Sakura (Recently Sabaku no Sakura)

**Lieutenant:** Yamanaka Ino

**7****th**** Squad Captain:** Akasuna Sasori

**Lieutenant:** Sandaime

**8****th**** Squad Captain:** Inuzuka Kiba

**Lieutenant:** Sabaku no Kankurou

**9****th**** Squad Captain:** Aburame Shino

**Lieutenant:** Rock Lee

**10****th**** Squad Captain:** Hyuuga Neji

**Lieutenant:** Tenten

**11****th**** Squad Captain:** Akasuna Deidara

**Lieutenant:** Tobi

**12****th**** Squad Captain:** Nara Shikamaru

**Lieutenant:** Sabaku no Temari

**13****th**** Squad Captain:** Uchiha Itachi

**Lieutenant:** Hoshigaki Kisame

"Jiraiya-sama, you called for me" a pink haired woman in a black kimono outfit with a white sleeveless coat with the number 6 symbol on the back bowed. A blonde girl with her hair in a high pony tail stood behind her Captain.

"Ah Sakura, I called you to ask about your marriage? Your entrance into the Sabaku clan has been enjoyable?" The white haired commander asked getting up from him desk.

"I . . . suppose," Sakura said standing up straight and watching as he came face to face with her.

"Is there something wrong? Is it Sabaku-teichou?" he asked folding his arms and looking at his 6th division captain.

"Well Jiraiya-sama, I can't help but get the felling Sabaku-teichou doesn't . . . appreciate my presence in his house hold" she said choosing her words carefully.

"Ah but you are his wife now, how can he not appreciate your presence? Other then him you are now the head of the Sabaku clan" Jiraiya said motioning for his silver haired lieutenant. He nodded and disappeared swiftly.

Sakura focused her gaze back on her commander. "I assure you Sakura-teichou, Sabaku no Gaara is more then what meets the eye." He smiled and pat Sakura on the head.

"I do choose my Captains myself you know" Jiraiya laughed. "All right get out of my sight I'm tired of seeing you" he yawned and began his walk back to his desk. Sakura laughed and bit and turned to her lieutenant.

"Let's go Ino" she said walking past her and Ino followed.

As the two left Ino sighed. "You don't think Jiraiya-sama is going to talk to Gaara-sama about this?" Ino asked. Sakura stopped and held her hand out pushing Ino to the side.

The red headed Captain looked down at her as he passed and then faced forward continuing on to the room they had just left. His blonde lieutenant followed close behind waving at Sakura and Ino.

"I think that would be a yes, Ino" Sakura sighed and began walking forward again. "This will not end well" she groaned and Ino rubbed her on the back to try and comfort her.

-

Gaara walked in his emotionless face as emotionless as ever. Naruto still close behind him, they walked up to the desk where Jiraiya sat with Kakashi standing nearby.

"You summoned me, Jiraiya-sama" Gaara said sharply.

"Before I start Sabaku-teichou, how are you?" Jiraiya asked sitting back and leaning in his chair.

Gaara stared at his commander wondering why it was relevant for idle chit chat when he'd rather find out what he needed to know and leave. "Fine" he stated not giving anymore then that.

"And your lieutenant? I hear he's becoming too good, might take the role of Captain soon, don't you think?" Jiraiya said smiling as Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, Naruto is very gifted." Gaara said once again keeping his answer short. "If you don't mind Commander I wish to know why you have summoned me" he said still in his cold tone.

Jiraiya's smile turned to a small frown. "Well, Sabaku-teichou it concerns me about the status of your new wife. If I am not mistaken husbands and wives should always make each other feel comfortable. I have gotten the impression that your wife, Haruno Sakura, is very well . . . frightened of you"

"She should be" Gaara said simply.

"Sabaku no Gaara, as my third Captain I expect more from you. You may be strong but I know you can be kind to at least one person" he said seriously. "I expect you will do something about this" Jiraiya said waiting for a reply.

"I will, Jiraiya-sama" Gaara said bowing and turning to leave with Naruto following him. Naruto hurried forward and opened the door for Gaara. As they left Naruto looked over at his Captain.

"You are kind of mean, Gaara-teichou" Naruto said taking a leap of faith.

"I know" he said simply. Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You are dismissed for the day Naruto" he said looking over at his lieutenant. Naruto nodded and waved to him as he ran ahead disappearing.

Gaara walked through the twists and turns of the 13 Squads buildings and finally reached the Sabaku house. He slide open the door and slipped off his shoes getting up onto the hard wood floor.

A blonde with her hair in four pony tails slide down the hall in her shock and tripped seeing Gaara. She stood up and bowed "Hello Nii-sama" she smiled.

"Temari where is,"

"In the garden!" she smiled and gave him a push. "Good luck Nii-sama" she snickered and ran down the hallway and turned and headed down another.

"What a freak" he sighed and headed in the direction of the garden. He turned the corner to see his pink haired wife sitting on the porch looking out at the pond.

Sakura looked over and saw him. She immediately turned her attention back to the garden. "Hello Gaara-sama" she tried to smile but couldn't look at him again.

Gaara not saying a word walked over and sat beside her staring out at the garden as well. Sakura looked over at him slightly. She gulped and could feel herself trembling. Gaara looked down slightly at her hands seeing them shaking.

Sakura used her hands to turn her body to face him; she fell forward bowing down to him. "Gaara-sama I am sorry. I did not wish for Jiraiya-sama to call you forth, I really do enjoy being your wife. Please do not hold back you anger I am willing to accept it" she said quickly.

He looked down at her a little caught off guard be her reaction. "Sakura," he said placing a hand on her back. Sakura looked up at him and sat up, "I want you to join me for dinner tonight" he mumbled looking off to the side.

Sakura blinked and continued looking at him not sure she had heard correctly what he had said. "Me? And you? And Dinner?" she asked.

Gaara suppressing his anger for having to repeat himself but only sufficed her with a nod. A bright smile came to her face and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course Gaara-sama" she said happily and got up heading for their room.

"Ah Nii-sama that's the first time I have seen Sakura-chan smile in a while" a brown haired man in a lieutenant's outfit said.

"I was confronted by Jiraiya-sama about my attitude towards her. I guess I could show her a bit more . . . er . . . emotion" he said leaning back on his hands.

"Aw has my Nii-sama learned to be nice?" he smirked down at the red head. Gaara glared up at him daring him to say anything more.

"Shut up Kankurou" he hissed and stood up headed toward the kitchen.

Gaara slide the door open and looked in at the chief, "Set my dinner for two tonight" he told the man and slide the door closed. He leaned against it and looked out into the courtyard.

He tensed and walked forward and looked to the side, "Sasuke-teichou what are you doing in my house?" Gaara glared at him.

"Relax, I am here to see Sakura" he said crossing his arms and leaning against a near by tree.

"And what exactly would you need with my wife?" he asked turning his gaze forward.

Sasuke smirked and stood straight and walked over to the angered red head. "Just to say hi, she is my _friend_" he whispered the last part.

"Gaara-sama I was thinking . . ." Sakura trailed off stopping from her run seeing the two. She had changed into a pink and red kimono and her hair was up in a messy bun. "Sasuke-teichou, I didn't know you were coming over" she said glancing at the two hoping they wouldn't lash out at each other.

"Come on Gaara-sama," Sakura said averting Sasuke's gaze and grabbing onto Gaara's arm.

"Leave." Gaara said to Sasuke turning away and leading Sakura off. Sakura looked behind her as they walked off and Sasuke disappeared. "You are _friends_ with him?" Gaara asked looking down at her.

Sakura looked up at him and then looked forward, "Well he talks to me a lot and he's . . . nice" she said stopping in front of the door and sliding it open for him.

The both of them walked in and sat down on either side of the small table. Sakura looked around never having been in his personal eating quarters. The chief brought out the salads and placed it in front of them. Sakura began eating and looked up at him.

"So I heard Naruto is going to get married" she said trying to make conversation with him.

"Yes. He is" he said continuing to eat. Sakura sighed did the same as him. At least this was somewhat nicer. It was defiantly better then eating with Temari and Kankurou. Sakura shivered at the thought looked down as the chief put the main course in front of them.

Sakura ate it and thanked the chief who was clearly amazed she did. Apparently Gaara wasn't very generous at giving out compliments or thanks either. "It was very good" she smiled and the chief practically leapt away.

Sakura sweat dropped and looked at Gaara who was currently staring at her. Sakura looked down placing her hands in her lap, blushing. "Well I have lots to do tomorrow" she smiled looking up and standing.

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked twiddling her fingers.

"Not yet, I'm going to meditate for a while" he told her closing his eyes and leaning on one of his hands.

"You know Gaara not sleeping isn't good" she said quietly.

"I said not yet!" he rose his voice and his gaze was hard on her. Sakura trembled a bit and nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning" she said bowing and sliding the door open and then closing. Sakura sighed and walked down the dark hallway that lead to her and Gaara's room.

Temari and Kankurou looked from around the corner and frowned. "Nii-sama is so stupid" Temari huffed. Kankurou nodded and he and Temari headed towards their own rooms.

-

Gaara sat in silence and placed a hand over his mouth looking out the window at the now risen moon. He stood up and walked over to the window. "Sasuke," he snarled and went over to the door slamming it open.

"That stupid bastard" he glared as he walked down the hall. He grabbed onto the sliding door and stopped remembering Sakura was asleep. He opened it and closed it quietly seeing the sleeping woman.

Gaara pulled off his white captain's coat and threw it on a chair in the room. He pulled off the top black layer and threw it with the white coat. He walked over to the bathroom and turned the water on.

Sakura sat up sleepily and looked over at him as he rubbed his face with water. "Gaara-sama are you alright?" she asked getting up and wobbling a bit trying to shake of her tiredness.

She walked over and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and then back down into the sink. "I'm fine" said grabbing a towel and whipping off his face.

Sakura looked at him with a worried face. He pushed past her and Sakura frowned. Gaara pulled down the black Shinigami pants and threw them with his other clothes, before getting into their bed in his white kimono pants. Sakura stared sadly at him and got in beside him with their backs facing each other.

-

Sakura turned over and felt the warm sunlight on her face. She opened her eyes to see an empty bedside. Sakura sat up and looked around seeing an equally empty room. She sighed and stretched as she got out of bed and got dressed in her captain's uniform.

She yawned and went over to her dresser and brushed her pink hair making it look perfect. Sakura walked over to the wall and pulled her sword off the stand. She looked at Gaara's empty stand and frowned.

She walked out of her room to be met with one of the servants. "Um hi" Sakura said looking around awkwardly.

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura-sama, but lieutenant Ino is waiting for you in the front. Sakura nodded and said her thanks before walking towards the front and strapping her sword to her waist.

"Good morning Ino," Sakura smiled opening the sliding door and tying her shoes on.

"Good morning Sakura-teichou" Ino smiled back. The two started walking towards the Squad 12 buildings with a cheerful aura around them.

"Sakura-teichou, good morning" Sasuke's deep voice came from beside her. She looked over seeing the dark haired man.

"Shouldn't you be with you squad, Sasuke-teichou?" Ino asked crossing her arms. "Your squad building that happens to be on the OTHER side of the 13 squads" she glared at him slightly.

"Ino don't be rude" Sakura said giving her a look. Ino huffed and looked the other way.

"I like Gaara-teichou better" she mumbled.

Sakura looked at her in question. "What did you say?" she asked her lieutenant.

"Nothing," she rolled her eyes and tried to ignore them.

"So Sasuke how are you today?" Sakura asked giving him a smile.

"I'm good, seeing as such a beautiful day why don't later you and I enjoy lunch together?" he smirked making Sakura blush lightly.

"Sasuke how many times have I told you, my husband, wouldn't like you asking me that" Sakura said waving her finger in his face.

"Come on Sakura," Sasuke said grabbing her wrist gently and pulling her closer. "You and I both know he was made to be nicer to you, he doesn't really care about you" he said leaning in.

Sakura put her hand in her face blocking him. "Sasuke, it might have been an arranged marriage but I know Gaara-sama cares about me" she said sternly hoping to herself it was true.

"Now let go of me Sasuke," she said her voice becoming stern.

"Come on Sakura we both know you want this" Sasuke said leaning in. Ino glared and grabbed the hilt of her sword but relaxed as Sakura had already moved out of his grasp and had her blade to his throat.

"When a lady of Captain Class says to let go, you do so or you might loose those hands" Sakura glared up at him and stood up straight sheathing her sword.

Ino smirked and followed her captain and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke as they passed. "I don't like him Sakura-teichou. He gives me the creeps and Sabaku-teichou doesn't like him around you" she said to her captain.

Sakura nodded and gave a small sigh "I know,"

Ino fell silent and walked behind Sakura. She looked behind her and raised a questioning eyebrow at her lieutenant. "What are you doing Ino?" she asked and then looked ahead seeing the 8th Squad Captain coming their way.

"Oh ho ho" Sakura smirked and walked a bit faster.

"Sakura-teichou!" Ino whispered and tried to grab her before.

"Oh Inuzuka-teichou! How are you this fine day" Sakura smiled patting the Captain on the back.

"Sakura-sama good morning" Kankuro said from behind Kiba.

"Kankuro, good morning to you too" she smiled.

Kankuro looked past Sakura to see her blonde lieutenant, "Hey Ino" he said stepping beside her.

"Hi Kankuro" she said giving him a slight smile and then turning her evil glare to her captain.

"Ino now don't be rude say hello to Inuzuka-teichou" Sakura smirked evilly pushing her lieutenant forward.

Ino blushed madly and waved a bit, "H-hi Inuzuka-teichou" she said quietly.

"Hello Ino, I haven't seen you in a long time your Captain isn't giving you too much trouble is she?" Kiba smiled making Ino melt before him.

"A little too much for me" she gulped hoping she could keep it together.

"Is that so, I'm sure you can keep her in line" he laughed. "I'll hopefully see you around" he waved as him and Kankuro walked off in the other direction.

"Yeah," Ino said breathlessly.

"Oh Inuzuka-teichou your sooooooooo hot I want to bake cookies on you" Sakura taunted her lieutenant.

"Sakura-teichou!!" Ino yelled blushing madly.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho" Sakura laughed as she began walking down the hall to the 6th Squads building. Ino followed beat red and steam practically hissing out of her ears.


	2. Intruders

**A/n: Aw SNAP!! My new chapter, lots and lots of fighting in this one and it still isn't finished I had to stop because the chapter was getting too long XD lol!! But next chapter you will all see Gaara and Sakura fight lol. And you'll all probably wonder why these people came and why they are fighting. But it will all be explained in the next chapter **

**Please review!!! **

One of the lower ranks of squad 3 ran up to their Captain and whispered into his ear. Gaara glared at the ground and then looked at his subordinate, "Is this true?" he asked.

The man nodded and Gaara scowled, "Naruto, take over for now. I will be right back" Gaara said to his lieutenant.

"Um sure" Naruto said a little caught off guard but then started ordering the underlings to get into line for the inspection that was going on.

Gaara stormed out and headed towards Squad 6's building. Upon arriving he shoved the door open. The whole room fell silent and looked towards him. "Sabaku-teichou!" they all saluted.

Sakura blinked and looked behind her to see Gaara standing right there. "Uh Ino please take care of the rest of the preparations" Sakura sweat dropped and grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him out.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in your Squad house" she huffed looking up at him.

"I heard that that Uchiha filth had touched you" he said only growing angrier by the second. Sakura sighed and placed her hands on her hips and looked up at him.

"Gaara I can handle myself you know. I am a Captain, your not my babysitter" huffed crossing her arms and facing to the side. He glared down at her and was about to say something when the warning bell went off.

Both Sakura and Gaara looked up to the center building and then to each other. "What do you think it could be?" she asked.

"I don't know, the warning bell hasn't rung in along time maybe it's something small" he wondered. A black butterfly fluttered towards them, Sakura outstretched her hand and it landed on her finger.

"It's a hell butterfly," she said waiting for the message. "It says 'All Captains please report to the Squad room for an emergency meeting'" Sakura finished and it flow away.

Sakura looked over at Gaara worry on her face. "I hope it's something small" she said as they both started running down the hall way making their way up to the Squad room.

-

Jiraiya stood in front with his 12 Captains in two rows facing each other. "It seems that the five Ryoku that were supposed to be stopped at the northern gate somehow survived," he said glancing over at Sasuke as did all the other captains.

"It was an honest mistake Jiraiya-sama I thought I had killed them" Sasuke said trying to redeem himself.

"It does not matter now; they have broken through the spirit barrier I need my captains to find these Ryoku and destroy them. Be careful if they have made it this far into Soul Society then they are no ordinary Ryoku"

"Now I want to send my captains out in pairs, Sasori and Deidara" they both nodded and headed to the door disappearing from sight. "Gaara and Sakura you two will be together" without a word Gaara headed out with Sakura following.

"Neji and Hinata, Tsunade and Itachi, Kiba and Shikamaru, and then Sasuke and Shino. Now go and take care of this problem," Jiraiya ordered dismissing them all.

-

"Mmm, Sasori-danna are you excited? It's been awhile since you have killed" the blonde 11th captain smiled. He looked over to her as they jumped from roof top to roof top.

A small smirk came across his face and Deidara giggled. "So my danna is happy" she said running ahead. "But what would happen if I defeated the Ryoku first, hm?" Sasori scowled and caught up with her.

"Do not get in my way" he glared only making her smile grow.

"Or what Sasori-danna?" Deidara snickered and disappeared. Sasori growled and disappeared as well.

A black haired man sighed and looked over at his masked comrade. "Must they always be like this?" he wondered trying to pick up the pace.

"Deidara-teichou is always silly Sandaime. Especially when she is around _Akasuna-teichou_" he hissed the name of his inner rival. Sandaime looked over at Tobi and gave him an odd look.

"You have issues with my Captain?" he said as they continued towards where they're captains had headed off.

"He stole the love of my life" Tobi shook his hand in vengeance with anime tears coming from the one eye hole in his mask.

"Ooook," Sandaime said speeding up a bit. 'What a creep. I'm pretty sure Deidara-teichou never loved this kid' he thought to himself as they came up to their captains once again.

"Eeee Sasori-danna look! I see one of the Ryoku and it looks like they are fighting with my squad" she squealed and jumped down behind them with Sasori.

"Deidara-teichou! Akasuna-teichou what are you doing here?" one of the subordinates asked.

"To save the day of course" Deidara smiled and looked over at her red head. "Awww Sasori-danna pleeeease can I kill him. It would mean soo much to me. I'll give you a special present late" she said giving him a knowing look.

Sasori huffed and looked off to the side, "Fine. But hurry up so we can find the other Ryoku before the others I want to kill one too"

"Thank you Sasori-danna!" Deidara cheered and looked over to where the Ryoku was. Her squad made a path for her as she walked over to see a man with six arms. "How did a freak like you get past the spirit barrier?" she asked tilting her head.

He glared at her and pointed a finger at her, "And who the hell are you, woman!" he yelled making Deidara smirk.

"My name is Akasuna Deidara, the co-head of the Akasuna clan and the 11th division's Captain. You will die here unfortunately, for I am now your opponent" her smirk grew.

"A Captain huh, so that's why you got that white coat over your Shinigami clothes, that's a pretty small zanpakuto for someone who is supposed to be at Captain Level"

Deidara stared at him and then her smirk returned. "Apparently you don't know that much about Captains, if we let our sword match our own spirit power, they would be far to big to even lift" she laughed and pointed her own sword at him.

"Well, I am Kidoumaru and I will be the one to claim your life" he smirked and took out six swords one for each hand. Deidara sighed and rested her sword on her shoulder.

"You going to have to make me use my released sword aren't you? Fighting six arms is difficult and I'd rather not take to long. My danna doesn't like waiting after all" Deidara laughed and held her sword out.

"Soar, Nendokinchou" she said and her sword turned into multiple clay birds that began flying around her. "Blow all his arms off!" she ordered as they all shot forward heading for Kidoumaru.

Deidara made a sign with her hands and one of the bird exploded making a big black smoke. The other birds went straight through and blew up once they got even close to him.

Deidara tilted her head trying to see through the smoke. "Did I get him?" she wondered as more clay birds appeared around her. She went wide eyed seeing six blades shoot out from the smoke.

The birds flew in front of her and she brought her arms up to lessen the damage. She lowered her arms seeing Sasori standing in front of her holding off all six of the swords with his one.

As the dark smoke cleared Kidoumaru glared at the red head that had stepped in and protected the woman. "Another Captain" he sneered and the swords retreated to their normal size.

"Akasuna Sasori, Captain of the 7th division. I think it's about time you died" Sasori said with a bored look.

"Sasori-danna! That's not fair I want to kill him!" Deidara said sounding like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

"You lost your chance and made me wait far too long, I will kill him" he said unsheathing his sword and looking at the six armed man. Deidara crossed her arms and glared up at him.

"You're so mean Sasori-danna" she said walking away from him. Her sword turned back to normal and she shoved it in her sheath. "I hate you" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure you do," he yawned and faced Kidoumaru. "Control, Sutoringusu" he said and his sword vanished. "You have lived before me long enough" Sasori said stretching his hand out and moving it around in a circle multiple times.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Kidoumaru yelled about to charge forward at the seemingly weaponless Captain.

Sasori grabbed into the air and as he began running he stopped in his place. Sasori took out his other hand and grabbed the air and had his arms crossed over each other. "Enjoy your last breath" he smirked slightly and tore his arms away from each other and Kidoumaru split in seven different pieces horizontally cut.

"Akasuna-teichou you're so strong!" many of the girls in Squad 11 were surrounding him with hearts in their eyes.

"I know," Sasori said walking past them with an obviously angered Deidara following him.

"I could have beaten him you know" she huffed.

"You took to long" he said simply before starting into a run. Deidara pouted and caught up to him with their lieutenants' close behind them.

-

The three Hyuuga's and Tenten ran through the streets toward a large group of Shinigami. They slowed to a stop and one of the underlings turned to see them. "Hyuuga-teichou! Hinata-teichou! This Ryoku is causing us quite a bit of trouble" he said to the cousins.

"Is that so" Neji sighed and looked at Hinata, "I shall handle this one but be prepared if any other of them decide to come"

Hinata nodded and followed him as he pushed past the lower ranks and made it to the front to see a silver haired man. "And who might you be Captain?" he smirked upon seeing the two with the white over layers.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, Captain of the 10th division and you are?" Neji asked placing his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw at any given moment.

The Ryoku smirked and tightened the grip on his own sword. "The names Sakon and I'll be the one to kill ya" he bowed to Neji only making the Hyuuga irritated.

Neji ran at him drawing his sword and aiming at the Ryoku. "This all the power a Captain has? HA you make me laugh" Sakon pushed Neji back a bit.

"Fine you wish to see power I will allow you to see my released sword" Neji held it out away from him and closed his eyes. "Surround, Shikaku" he said opening his eyes and the veins around them coming into sight.

His sword had a faint white glow, "Now see the power of the Hyuuga clan" Neji said running forward at him and swinging side ways cutting on the shirt of Sakon.

He began laughing again, "Is that a-" he froze and coughed up some blood. "What the hell, you didn't hit me!" he held his hurting chest.

"I don't have too; if I hit you the pain would be far worse. I wanted you to get a taste of what you're going against" Neji smirked and looked over at his opponent. "With our special abilities we can see all the weak spots, we don't only attack your flesh but your insides" he said seeing the horror on the man's face.

"This time you won't be able to stop the attack either" Neji said disappearing. He slashed up coming right in front of Sakon. A huge gash was now on his chest and he fell to his knees feeling his insides be destroyed.

Neji sheathed his sword and his eyes returned to their normal white. "Teichou you're SO amazing!" Tenten said with stars in her eyes as she followed her captain. "I am so lucky to be your subordinate!" she squealed and twirled in a circle. Hinata and Hanabi sweat dropped and followed their cousin and his number one fan.

"That Ryoku was pathetic," Neji sighed trying to locate others.

"Nii-sama it seems one of the other Ryoku was killed" Hinata said quietly walking beside her cousin.

"Yes, it seems so. Only three left then I wonder who will get the others" he said aloud.

-

"It seems there is one of the Ryoku over there Uchiha-teichou" Tsunade said looking over a ways from the roof top they were on.

"Tsunade-teichou, two of the other Ryoku's spirit forces are gone" Shizune said informing them.

"That's good to hear, they don't seem to be very strong. I wonder why Jiraiya-sama sent the Gotei 13 after them" Itachi sighed.

"They wanted us to snuff them out quickly" Kisame smirked.

"I'm sure they could just send the lieutenants to do that, they don't seem that capable. If two are already gone this soon that means they must be weak," Shizune said crossing her arms and looking at Kisame.

"Shizune calm down I don't mind taking out some little Ryoku. Uchiha-teichou and I haven't fought in a long time. It should be good for us," Tsunade said snickering.

"I am sure you don't need me Tsunade-teichou, you could take them out on your own. This is merely a waste of my time, these Ryoku are like insects to me" Itachi said looking bored.

Tsunade shook her head, "Its Jiraiya-sama's orders and I want to get back and have some sake, so shut up and lets take care of this" she said setting off to the location of the next Ryoku.

Itachi sighed and followed the 2nd squad captain. "Oi, he's a fat one" Tsunade laughed as the plump man looked up at her.

"Well aren't I lucky I get to kill two Captains today"

"Oh he's funny eh Uchiha-teichou?" Kisame smirked looking at his clearly uninterested Captain.

"I'll handle you fat boy" Tsunade smirked jumping down.

"A woman is going to fight me? Even if you are a Captain you're a woman" he huffed.

Tsunade twitched and grabbed her sword; "I'll show you to judge by gender" she pulled it out and pointed at him. "I, Tsunade, the Captain of the 2nd division, the secret corps, will tear you to shreds! Demolish, Kyouko!" she shouted and the sword shifted into the shape of a 7.

She slashed down hitting his sword head on pushing him down into the earth making a giant crater. "What they hell are you lady?!" he yelled.

Tsunade smirked and jumped back. "Anytime you're hit with my sword it unleashes its power ten fold. There is no way to break my sword and I can take down buildings with one swing!"

"You will never defeat me, Jiroubou, the greatest of the Sound 5!" he cackled and slashed at her but Tsunade dodged it easily.

Tsunade sighed and leaned on one side, "Shizune this scum is not worth my time, kill him" she yawned.

Shizune was taken back a bit she looked at Itachi and blushed slightly. "You mean me? Now? Here?" she said awkwardly.

"Yes, now and here. Time to show Uchiha-teichou what a real lieutenant can do and Kisame as well" Tsunade smirked as Shizune nodded.

"Um yes Tsunade-teichou" Shizune said jumping down. She took out her sword and pointed it towards Jiroubou.

"A mere lieutenant? How insulting to think one at such low rank could defeat me" he laughed and ran at her. Shizune moved the sword down and slashed upward cutting him off guard. She ran her hand along the blade and yelled,

"Pierce, Heiki!"

The blade turned into many senbon and flew at his opening. They flew out of the other side of him and Shizune sighed standing up straight and looking down at the bleeding man.

"Apparently a lieutenant is all it takes to defeat you" the senbon flew back and reformed her sword. "Oh and just so you know, there was poison on all of those senbon, you will die in a matter of minutes" Shizune said walking over to her Captain.

"Very good Shizune as accurate as ever" Tsunade said sheathing her sword.

"Well that's three down only two more Ryoku to go" Shizune said as her and Tsunade returned to Itachi and Kisame.

"I . . . will not . . . be beat by . . . a woman . . . of such low . . . rank" Jiroubou whispered angrily looking up and seeing the four talking. His sword bent into a boomerang shape and he glared up.

"That . . . lieutenant will . . . die" he hissed using the last of his strength to throw it as hard as could. Itachi looked behind her and jumped forward grabbing the black haired lieutenant by the waist and pulling her out of the way.

Jiroubou scowled and saw an angry Tsunade. "I'll kill you for that" she yelled taking her sword out again. "Demolish, Kyouko!" she shouted and slammed her sword down on him cutting him in half and smashing him further into the ground.

"Are you all right?" Itachi asked looking down at the lieutenant he was currently holding.

Shizune blushed madly and nodded afraid she might say something stupid in front of him. "That's good we wouldn't want that disgusting pig injuring the 2nd divisions' lieutenant" Itachi said releasing her and then looking out over the vast soul society.

"Yeah," she whispered and poked her fingers together.

"Shizune you alright?" he Captain asked now beside her. She nodded once again and looked at the two. "Well I think we'll be able to head back now, we killed one and the others should be able to get the rest" Tsunade said happily wanting to get back to her sake.

"I agree let's go Kisame" Itachi said as he and Kisame took off towards the 13th squad building. As they were running he looked over to his lieutenant and thought a bit, "Do you fight with that lieutenant because you like her?"

Kisame stumbled and looked away, "O-of course not, I mean well . . . wait NO! I don't why would I like her" Kisame said rubbing the back of his head.

Itachi decided not pressing the matter and accepting his fake answer. "Why do you ask?" Kisame wondered.

"I was just curious" he retorted and left it at that. Kisame nodded and the two hurried back to their squad building.

-

"Aww sweet Shikamaru we found one of them" Kiba said pointing forward at the lower Shinigami getting beaten. "Ha-ha YES, we are so lucky! I wanted to get one of them so badly and three of them already disappeared. Lemme take him" Kiba asked looking back at the lazy Captain.

"Do it I don't wanna have to do anything anyway, this is such a drag" he said placing both hand behind his head and looking up at the clouds.

"Oh come on Shika-teichou!" Temari cheered and got in his face. "Get off your lazy butt and do something for once, you could so beat that chick" she smirked placing her hands on her hips.

"And here she goes again" Shikamaru sighed signaling Kiba to go get her before he was forced to do something by his lieutenant.

Kiba walked up and looked at the orangish pink haired girl. "Aw it's a girl? Oh well a fight is a fight I suppose" he shrugged and stopped getting the girls attention.

"And you are?" she looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Captain of the 8th division and here to take you down" he smirked pointing his sword at her.

"Ah a Captain, I'm Tayuya and that will not happen I assure you" she said back.

"Ah is that so, we shall soon see then won't we!" Kiba laughed pulling out his sword and jumping at her. She blocked it with what looked like a flute, Kiba stared at it and then jumped back.

"Why are you fighting with a flute?" he wondered and she just smiled.

"You will soon see," she said placing it to her lips and playing. A searing ring was running through his ears and he held his head with his free hand.

"That . . . noise" he cringed in pain. "What the hell is that noise?" he looked up seeing she wasn't playing her flute anymore but running at him. He winced at the still ringing he was hearing.

He brought his sword up just in time to block her attack and pushed her back. "So I have to fight like this, what a clever little trick you have" he laughed and lost his balance a little.

"I'll have to finish this quickly," he said trying to muffle the noise the best he could.

"Hunt, Ikimono!" he yelled and his sword separated into two differently shaped ones that were attached by a chain to each other at the end of the hilt. He grabbed the middle of the chain and began spinning one of the swords around.

Trying to ignore the ringing was becoming harder and harder. 'Maybe if I destroy the flute I can stop this irritating noise' he thought to himself and sent one of the swords at her barely missing as she dodged it. He pulled it back and started again and threw it once again. But as she jumped to avoid it he pulled it back and spun around bringing it around him and straight to her.

She brought her flute in front of her to break the attack and it hit it in the dead center and then cutting through. She jumped back and avoided the fatal blow but looked down at her ruined flute.

The noise in Kiba's ears slowly died away and he could feel a migraine coming on. "You had an annoying trick but it's over now!" he smirked and ran at her. He threw the first sword at her but she dodged, he grabbed the hilt of the second one and sliced down on her before she could react.

Tayuya fell to her knees blood all over her body and then she fell to the ground motionless. Kiba smirked and twirled his sword around and then caught it. They merged back together and he placed it back in its sheath.

"Well that was fun," he grinned and then held his head. "Man I have a killer headache now," he sighed and looked over at Kankuro. "Let's go back I really need to lie down" he laughed.

Kankuro nodded and went to assist his Captain. "You could have beaten her," Temari said her arms crossed glaring at her captain.

"Yeah, yeah I wanted to let Inuzuka-teichou to have his fun" Shikamaru said defending himself as he walked towards the squad towers. Temari huffed as she reluctantly followed him.


	3. Special Assignment

**A/n: Dang this one was a loooooong chapter it took me almost two days to write!!! Anyways some Gaara and Sakura ownage and of course I am going more in depth to their relationship and next chapter is where we all find out what the heck is going on :D **

**Please review!!!! It would make this one very happy!!!!**

"Gaara-sama four of the other Ryoku's have already disappeared" Sakura said looking over to her husband.

"I know that is why we must hurry to our target before anyone else gets there, no doubt Sasori will want to kill more" he said speeding up a bit with Sakura close behind.

Naruto sighed and looked beside him at Ino, "Sakura-teichou has got to be the most patient and strong person in the entire world to deal with my Captain the way she does. I mean she hasn't even cried yet" he said in awe.

Ino looked at him and gave him a strange look, "What do you mean?"

"Even with Sabaku-teichou's lieutenants all of them except me have broken down. He's a pretty, ugh, intimidating guy" Naruto nodded.

Ino just looked forward at the two, "I suppose it's only a mater of time. Sakura-teichou is strong but she seems different around Sabaku-teichou. I don't know I kind of hate leaving her with him you know"

"Yeah, I know." Naruto sighed and looked seeing that the two had stopped. Ino and Naruto stopped behind them as well to see a silver haired man with what looked like a bone in his hand surrounded by dead Shinigami.

"Don't interfere," Gaara said glancing over to Sakura. She nodded and looked back at the man.

"I know,"

Gaara jumped down from the roof top in front of the man. "So you were the forces I felt coming this way I have been waiting for you, by the looks of it you are a Captain. I am Kimimaru and you might be?" he said politely.

"I have no need to give my name to a Ryoku such as you," Gaara said coldly. He pulled out his sword and held it sideways, "I will end this quickly because I'm tired of seeing your face. Disperse, Sabure"

Gaara's sword exploded into tons and tons of sand particles. It rested on the ground until it shot out at Kimimaru. He cut through the sand but it did nothing and he moved to dodge it. He ran past the attacking sand and made an attempt at Gaara himself but was met with a sand shield.

"Hm, well that sure is one heck of a released form Mr. 3rd division Captain. You certainly high up in the ranks" he smirked.

Gaara folded his arms and looked at him, "You don't understand our ranks; there are only three Captains where ranks matter, the first through third. All the others numbers do not matter. Because they are all of equal skill some of the higher numbers are better then some of the lower numbers. But unfortunately for you, you have come across one of the strongest of the Captains"

"You will die now" Gaara said sending sand at him and just as he was about to jump to avoid it he looked down at his foot to see it incased in sand. He looked up and the sand drove down onto him and surrounded him. Gaara held his hand out and then closed it making the sand crush Kimimaru.

The sand swarmed back to Gaara and reformed his blade and there lay a dead Kimimaru. He slide it back in his sheath and turned around making his way back to the three. Kimimaru stirred and got on his feet and ran at Gaara. Sakura went wide eyed and appeared in front of him and swung her sword off slicing his hand off.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" she glared and her sword turned into cherry blossom petals and then disappeared. Huge cuts appeared all over Kimimaru and blood splattered out and he fell down once again. Sakura felt a hand grip her wrist and turn her around. She was face to face with a very angry Gaara.

"I told you NOT to interfere!" he glared down at her.

"But Gaara-sama he-"

"You have disrespected my wishes! I am the 3rd Captain for a reason I am never off guard" he glared more and released her walking off. Naruto looked down at Sakura who was now on her knees. He looked at Ino and then went after his Captain.

Ino jumped down and kneeled beside Sakura, "Sakura-teichou are you alright?"

"Yes Ino I am fine . . ." she said taking the hand she offered to help her up. Sakura placed her renewed sword in her sheath and walked in the opposite direction that Gaara had gone.

-

"So all the Ryoku have been defeated, this is good to hear" Jiraiya said nodding to all his captain's.

"If I may Jiraiya-sama why was it necessary to send out all of us instead of our lieutenants'?" Deidara asked looking at their commander.

"Oh my dear Sunflower, I have no doubt that your lieutenants' could get the job done. But I wanted to let you all have a taste of action it has been far too long that you have all fought am I correct?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well, a job well done you are all dismissed for today we will have the squad inspections tomorrow instead" Jiraiya said returning to his desk.

The all headed for the door and went their separate ways. Sakura saw Ino outside and went up to her, "Ino? What is it?" she wondered.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to see you is all" she smiled and the two began walking.

Kakashi appeared in front of the two and looked over to Sakura, "Jiraiya-sama excuses his rudeness for calling you back so soon but it is urgent for you and only you to come back to the meeting room" he said under his mask and then disappeared.

Sakura looked over to Ino and sighed, "Well thank you for your concern Ino, I will see you tomorrow" she smiled and turned back around heading back to the meeting room.

She opened the door to see Deidara, Hinata, and Tsunade as well. She closed it and walked up to the three and stood beside Deidara. "I am so sorry to call you like this ladies but what I am about to talk about with you is of utmost importance." Jiraiya began.

"You four are my most trusted Captain's you are strong, trustworthy, and most certainly brave. I have a task for the four of you that no one and I mean no one is to know about; someone in Soul Society is trying to steal our most powerful object and is having help from the outside. The Isei stone, one of the surviving Shinigami have told me one of the Ryoku said something about it. There is no way they could have not known about it without inside help"

"What I need from you all is when the Isei stone is in its defensive mode it separates into 4 different pieces. I want my three flowers of the Shinigami court and you Tsunade to guard them." He said holding out four small marble like stones. He handed Sakura the red one, Deidara the yellow one, Hinata the blue one, and Tsunade was given the green one.

"Jiraiya-sama, why us?" Hinata asked. "Why not Nii-sama, Akasuna-teichou, or Sabaku-teichou? They are far stronger then I am" she wondered as she stared at the blue stone.

"Ah my little Lily you underestimate your own power and yes those three are all very strong but they are men quick to anger and they would boast about being the ones chosen to protect the stones. While women are kind hearted and level headed. You four are the perfect candidates" Jiraiya said smiling at them all.

"I promise Jiraiya-sama I will protect it with my life" Sakura said holding it tightly in her hand. Deidara nodded as did Tsunade and Hinata.

"Thank you for taking on this burden for my sake" Jiraiya said bowing to them. "You may all leave now and find somewhere to keep them safe but with you at all times" he said as they nodded and turned to leave.

Sakura walked out behind the other three and then headed in her own direction towards the Sabaku house. She looked up at the orange sky with a hand on her chin. "What should I do, first I make Gaara-sama angry and then I have this huge responsibility. I'm almost sure Gaara-sama is going to bit my head off" she groaned and pulled on her hair.

"What did ever do to deserve this? I'm a good person!" she shouted the last part into the sky. She crossed her arms and just shook her head, "I was only trying to make sure he wasn't hurt. Although I knew he would never get injured by a Ryoku"

Sakura stopped upon reaching the front doors and just stood there for a while. "It's like I'm afraid to go in" she laughed to herself and grabbed the sliding door taking her time opening it.

She walked in seeing Kankuro and Temari. She blinked and looked at the two, "Um hi" she said untying her show and getting onto the hard wood.

"We thought you were dead!" Temari huffed. "Nii-sama came in looking like he was about to murder someone and we know you two were sent together to deal with the Ryoku. What happened?" she asked shaking her pink haired sister-on-law.

"I protected him" she said sweat dropping.

Temari and Kankuro were wide eyed. "We'll go in with you so he can't murder you" Kankuro said making Sakura only pale.

"Um thanks, I think" she said making her way to his normal meditative room. Temari took in a deep breath and opened the door walking in and shutting it behind her.

"Nii-sama,"

"This better be important" Gaara said angrily opening one of his eyes and looking at his sister.

"It is, Sakura-sama is back" she said hoping she wasn't going to die. Gaara opened his other eye and looked at Temari. There was an awkward silence between the two before Gaara spoke.

"Well where is she?"" he asked clearly irritated now.

"Oh sorry," she bowed and walked to the door opening it to reveal Sakura and Kankuro. They both of them walked in and Sakura sat down on her knees in front of him with Temari and Kankuro standing behind her.

"Forgive me Gaara-sama, Jiraiya-sama summoned me just after the Captain's meeting, which is why I am late" she said looking down at the ground in front of him.

Gaara looked up at Temari and Kankuro wondering why they were still in here. "Leave," he said signaling them to exit. Both Kankuro and Temari looked at each other and then bowed and left.

Sakura took in a deep breath before holding tightly onto her pants, "Gaara-sama I am sorry I intervened, I was only concerned for you. My thoughts were only of you, please forgive me" she said now looking up at him.

"So you think he could have injured me? You are saying you think I am weak?" Gaara said glaring slightly at her.

"No, that's not what I meant I only attacked because I didn't want you having to deal with the scum anymore then you had too" she said trying to make her words come out right.

"It was my fight,"

"I know Gaara-sama I am sorry, please why can you not see I only did it because I care for you" Sakura said almost on the verge of tears. How could he not get that she did not wish to see him harmed.

"You disrespected my orders!" he glared slamming his fist on the ground. "I am your husband and your senior Captain, you disrespected my authority! Now get out of my site I do not wish to see you anymore" he said angrily looking off to the side.

Sakura stood up quickly and look over at him angrily. "Why are you so angry all of the time?! I haven't done anything! You make me not want to come home sometimes!" she shouted walking out and slamming the screen behind her.

'Crap. That was stupid Sakura now he's going to be even more angered with you' Sakura thought hitting herself on the head. Then she heard it his angry foot steps behind her.

She turned around to see of course an angry Gaara, what a surprise. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him. "How dare you" he glared.

"How dare I? How dare I?!" she glared back. "How dare you treat me like this, I am your wife! Not you're subordinate, now release me!" Sakura ordered.

He only held tighter making her wince slightly. "Release me!" she yelled glaring up and him. Sakura broke from his grasp and pushed away from him. "You are the worst husband ever! I hate you!" she screamed turning around and slamming the front door behind her.

Sakura stormed down the streets trying to hold back her owns tears. She stopped leaning against one of the buildings and rubbing her eyes. "Stupid Gaara," she slumped down a bit and then straightened up seeing the moon.

Sakura made her way towards a familiar part of the Thirteen Squad buildings; she stopped seeing the large Hyuuga house. She walked up and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Sakura stared at Hanabi, "Sakura-teichou? What are you doing here?" she asked stepping aside and inviting her in.

"Oh nothing," she smiled sadly. "Could you please take me to Hyuuga-teichou?" she asked getting a nod from Hanabi.

"Sure he's in the main room, follow me" Hanabi said walking down the lit hallway. She stopped at a door and signaled for Sakura to wait and entered alone.

"Nii-sama, Nee-san Sakura-teichou is here and she wishes to see you" she heard the younger one of the Hyuuga's voices.

"Sakura is here, send her in" she heard Neji's voice and then the door opened and Sakura walked in. "Sakura it's good to see you but why are you here this late my old friend?" Neji asked as she took a seat.

Sakura bowed to both Neji and Hinata and turned her gaze to Neji. "I do not wish to trouble you but, Gaara-sama and me . . ." Sakura stopped not able to say anymore. "I would just like to know if I could stay under your household for a while" Sakura said bowing to him.

Neji leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course Sakura you are my friend as well as Hinata, you are always welcome here. If I may though what's wrong?" Neji asked looking at his friend with concern in his white eyes.

"Well earlier I did something he really displeases and then I . . . I kind of yelled at him and . . . I told him I hated him" she said quietly. Neji and Hinata sat in silence fearing FOR her. "But it's not fair he treats me like a subordinate and I just can't take it anymore" she said looking down and letting her tears hit her clothes.

Hinata stood up and walked over to Sakura. "Come on now" she smiled, "let's get you some night clothes and a room; you can stay as long as you need to"

Sakura took Hinata's offered hand and they walked out. Neji sighed and looked at his younger cousin. "Sabaku-teichou won't be happy if he finds out she came to you. You will bring his wrath upon this house" she laughed a bit getting a small smile from Neji.

"I know, I know. Gaara should be fine as long as I keep her away from Sasuke. Although, I am defiantly going to talk to Jiraiya-sama about this. No telling what Gaara would do if Sakura told herself" he sighed and stood up.

"Good night Hanabi I will see you in the morning" he yawned and headed out of the room. Hanabi sighed and blew out all the candles and headed to bed herself.

-

Sakura sat up starring out the window up at the moon. She sighed and ran her fingers through her short pink hair. "I wonder if he even cares that I left?" she asked herself getting out of the bed and putting a kimono jacket on and walking out into the hall.

She sat in the open courtyard and pulled her knees up to her and stared up at the moon. "Maybe Sasuke was right" she said looking off to the side.

"I was right" his voice came from right beside her. Sakura spazzed out and looked beside her to see Sasuke. "Um, hi Sasuke" she smiled sadly.

"You know Gaara-sama doesn't like you being near me." She said looking back up at the stars.

"Oh come on Sakura you still care what that pain in the ass thinks?" he asked placing his arm around her. Sakura looked down at his hand and shrugged it off.

"Yes I do care, he is my husband. Even if I don't like it I will respect his wishes to the best of my abilities, now please can you just leave me alone right now" she looked over at his disappointed face.

And like he came he disappeared making Sakura sigh in relief. "I wonder what you are doing right now Gaara" she asked herself more wondering why she even cared.

-

Gaara walked down the darks streets trying to feel around for a certain Captain's spirit power. He growled for the millionth time unable to feel her anywhere. "Why should I even look for her? She disrespected me, she's irritating and . . . and" he stopped trying to think of a bad word for her.

"Who am I kidding, she's kind, beautiful, strong, and she rarely ever does anything to upset me" He leaned his back against a wall and looked up at the night sky, I am the worst" he said to himself.

"I don't know why I changed I wasn't always mean to her" he sighed and looked down and began to think about before they were married.

_Flashback . . ._

_The three Captains stood in complete shock. Their lieutenants behind them with the same expression. "You've got to be kidding me" Sakura slide her hand down her face._

"_Alright this is what we will do," Gaara said recovering his shock of the 4 giant Menos Grande (Aka Freaking Ginormous Hollows). "I will take one, Haruno-teichou will take one, Inuzuka-teichou, you will take one, and then our lieutenants will take the last one." He told them about to leave when he saw Sakura's confused face._

"_Sabaku-teichou are you sure Haruno-teichou has only been a Captain for a couple month do you think she is ready for a Menos Grande?" Kiba asked looked to their pink haired comrade who nodded with his statement._

"_For now this is all we can do and you wouldn't be a Captain if you couldn't handle this. I don't know what your released form is so I can't tell the outcome, just do your best and if it does come down to that Inuzuka-teichou or I will be there to help you" Gaara said getting a nod from both of them. _

"_Good luck Ino" Sakura said before heading forward with her sword drawn._

_Ino nodded and looked at Naruto and Kankuro. "You ready?" Naruto asked taking out his sword. They headed for the fourth of the hollows._

_Gaara and Kiba separated and headed for their own to take down. _

_Sakura stood in front of the even larger up close black masked figure. She jumped and used the trees to gain height and jumped at the mask. It scratched the surface and the hollow batted her back to the ground. She glared up at it and stood up holding her sword to the side and breathing out, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"_

_The metal of the sword dispersed into pink cherry blossom and then vanished from sight. The hollow looked around seeing little pink things floating around him. They all homed in on the monster and cut through the black area and causing scratches to appear all over the mask._

"_Damn it, I don't want to have to use my Bankai," Sakura cursed sending the razor sharp cherry Blossoms at him again. Again only the same amount of damage was done to the thing. Sakura scowled and all the cherry blossom petals returned to her sword._

"_How annoying," she growled and closed her eyes and sighing she held her sword with the blade to the ground and then looked up at the Hallow._

"_Bankai" she said letting go of her sword and it slowly sunk into the ground. The area around her went dark and giant blades rose up out of the ground. They all shattered and millions and millions of cherry blossoms were around her._

_Sakura held out both of her hands and a portion of the cherry blossoms flew into her hands forming two pink swords. "It's about time for you to die," she said looking up at the thing. _

_She ran up the trees and jumped forward at the mask again driving both swords into a crack in the center of the mask. She dug in the sword more and began prying open the mask as her cherry blossoms flew in for the opening she made. The thing started making a horrid sound that sounded like crying._

_Sakura flipped back and the sword shattered into more cherry blossom and then crushed the masked. The now just black blob of nothing fell forward, Sakura went wide eyed as it was falling faster then she was. _

_-_

_Kiba was kneeled on the ground looking up at his sad excuse for progress on the mask. "These ones are pretty tough" he laughed to himself as he picked up both of his swords. He looked over seeing one of the Menos Grande's fall forward._

"_I knew Sakura could do it" Kiba smirked and held his swords together like an 'X'. "Now it's time to end this" he smirked._

"_Bankai!!" he shouted and both his sword glowed and merged together and there was a giant explosion and a huge roar was heard. There was a giant two headed dog. "Alright Akamaru! Rip that mask off!" Kiba ordered the dog. _

_It looked down at its master and then over at the Hallow. It howled and then ran at the monster snapping at its mask. Gripping onto it with its teeth Akamaru tore the mask of and trampled the black mass and just started ripping it apart._

"_Eh, don't get too carried away" Kiba said to the dog that was shredding the hollow to bits. _

_-_

_Gaara sat in a near by tree watching his sand gouge out the hard white mask that was on the hollow's face. He looked over to where he knew Sakura and Kiba were, "Hm," he looked up and all around._

"_What's this ominous feeling?" he wondered and tensed. "I have to finish this, something bad is about to happen" he said standing up and all the sand made its way back to him and reformed his sword._

"_Bankai" Gaara said as even more sand flew from his sword and began forming a giant raccoon. "Shukaku destroy that thing and hurry" he ordered and the raccoon nodded turning to the Hallow. He swung his arm and large sand shuriken flew out sticking into the mask._

_They sand broke apart and formed into hand ripping the mask apart and the giant raccoon pushed the hallow back and it dissolved. Gaara held his sword out and all the sand that had made the demon came back and he sheathed his sword._

_-_

_Sakura looked down at the approaching ground and faster approaching hallow. She grabbed her sword and was about to pull it out when someone grabbed her and pulled her with them._

_The hallow hit the ground with a loud crash and Sakura stared down at it and then up at the red headed Captain that had saved her. "Sabaku-teichou" she blinked._

_She looked down seeing him holding her and blushed madly. I mean come on one of the hottest Captain holding you; it was every Shinigami girl's dream. "Well thank you for getting me out of that horrible mess," she stepped away from him and waved her hands in front of her. "It is much appreciated" she gulped and wanted to practically hug him._

_He had the cutest confused look on his face. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head furiously and tried to get the redness to go away._

"_Of course not Sabaku-teichou, I was just,"_

"_Hey you guys all right? We should probably go check on our lieutenants" Kiba said appearing beside them. _

"_YES! That is a great idea!" Sakura said jumping through the tree's already to the place of the last hollow. _

_-_

"_Ready?" Kankuro asked the two. Both Ino and Naruto nodded. Kankuro ran forward and held his sword out. "Attach, Ayatsuri!" he said and ropes appeared around the hollow making it struggle to move._

_Ino Held up her sword pointing it straight at the hollow, "Inject, Kusabana!" she yelled and her sword glowed blue and shot a light at the hollow hitting it directly in the mask. _

_She brought up one of her arms as the hollow mimicked her actions. She grabbed onto the mask and pulled at it trying to tear it off. "Naruto go!" she said as the thing made a loud noise they assumed was it talking._

"_Rampage, Akuma!" the blonde yelled and his sword glowed red and separated into nine different swords all connected to the next by the guard. There was a small opening were the hollow was trying to pull its own mask off. _

_Naruto swung and two of the swords detached and flew into the opening and he cut down on the mask cutting it in half. Both pieces fell to the ground and all three of their swords returned to normal as the hollow began to dissolve._

_Sakura, Gaara, and Kiba jumped down beside the three lieutenants. "You guys did great!" Sakura smiled and hugged her lieutenant._

"_Heh heh, I wanna be her lieutenant" Kankuro laughed as did Naruto. Both Kiba and Gaara smacked them upside the head shaking their heads in their disapproval of the comment._

Gaara sat up and looked up at the dawning sky and rubbed his head. "Did I fall asleep?" he asked himself. He stood up and felt his back crack. He stretched and readjusted his sword and headed towards the Captain's meeting room.


	4. New Captain

**A/n: Ok my last update of the summer TT. TT Because school starts tomorrow!!! But the good news is I update more in the school year:D Don't ask why because I don't know myself I just do lol!! And like yeah I had a BUTT load of fun writing this chapter it's really awesome and funny!!!! XD lol like a little comic relief I guess lol **

**Please review people!!!!! Because I'll love you forever!!!!!**

"Hyuuga-teichou, it has come to my attention that for the past couple of days Sakura has been in your house hold would you please explain this to me" Jiraiya said leaning on his hands looking at the Hyuuga in front of him.

"Forgive me Jiraiya-sama, but according to Sakura, I mean Sakura-teichou, Sabaku-teichou and her are not in the best of conditions. I'm sorry I cannot stand by and watch a friend of mine suffer. Please marry her to me she is my friend I will treat her right" Neji said wanting to help his friend.

"NEJI!" Jiraiya yelled making him jump slightly. "Both you and I know your feelings for her are only as friends, a marriage is more then just friendship and you already have your one to protect, there is a reason I choose to place those two together. They both have much to learn about each other remember your duty you cannot protect two of my flowers"

"You agreed to protect your cousin, you seem to lack trust in my decisions" Jiraiya said standing up and walking around his desk.

Neji stood up straight and shook his head. "I am sorry Jiraiya-sama, I was out of line, and I just don't want Sakura in this position,"

"And I will talk to Sabaku-teichou, for now please go get Sakura-teichou for me" he said smiling. Neji bowed and turned towards the door. He opened it to see Gaara standing there. The two glared at each other for a moment before Neji left and Gaara entered.

The door closed behind him as he took up the spot Neji had just been in. "You called Jiraiya-sama?" he said respectfully.

"Obviously by yours and Neji's little glare fest back there I'm almost positive you know why I have called you" Jiraiya laughed a bit walking beside him.

"It's about Sakura, right?" he said looking at him through the corner of his eye. Jiraiya nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara, I know it was an arranged marriage. And my reason for marrying you two made you think you didn't have to have feelings for her, but the fact that you disregard her completely . . . it bothers me"

"To have to hear about this problem from another Captain makes me very angry." Jiraiya said very seriously. "Not taking others feelings into consideration is NOT something one of my Captains should do. Tell me Gaara, tell me why I arranged your marriage" he said turning away from him.

"I was to be one of the protectors of the protectors; the four female Captains' were given a special gem that is part of the Isei stone. And you picked Hyuuga-teichou, Akasuna-teichou, Uchiha-teichou, and I to protect those four. And being the Captain of the highest status you ask me which one I would choose to protect," Gaara said looking down to the floor.

"And you choose Sakura, why? I haven't a clue but you choose her that day you made a commitment to me to protect the Cherry Blossom of the Captains, I gave my Sunflower to Akasuna-teichou, and Neji accepted protecting his cousin. And Uchiha-teichou agreed to watch over Tsunade."

"Now I may be old but I don't think that the meaning of marriage has changed and if it has please inform me" Jiraiya said looking at Gaara as he made his way to his desk and sat on the edge.

"No, sir it has not changed. These past few days I have been reviewing my attitude towards her more and more. I am willing to change but this is not how a Captain acts," he began kneeling down on one knee and placing his sword on the ground.

"I think it would be best to remove me from this position of honor for I do not deserve it" he said bowing his head and willing to accept a demotion.

Jiraiya looked very surprised as did Kakashi. The two looked at each other wondering if this was some trick of the mind. Jiraiya looked back down at Gaara and smiled a bit. He got up and placed a hand on Gaara's hair.

"Gaara, you are one of my best Captains you are strong and you have taught yourself to be humble and that is one of the most important qualities in a Captain. I would be a fool to dismiss you from the Captains" Jiraiya smiled.

Gaara looked up at him and nodded. "Now lets see if you really are willing to change" his smile turned to a smirk and he motioned for Kakashi. Gaara grabbed his sword and stood up seeing Kakashi walk over to the door.

He turned his head to the side to see Kakashi open the doors and Sakura was standing there. Sakura went wide eyed and shook as she saw her husband staring at her. 'I am so dead' she gulped and began walking forward. She could feel his gaze burning through her until she was standing right beside him.

Although when she caught a quick glimpse at his face he didn't look mad. He had that same look he had had those long years ago when he saved her from the hollow. That adorable, cute, confused look. Gaara looked forward at Jiraiya and thought he would be asked to leave but Jiraiya didn't say anything.

Jiraiya just stood there with his arms crossed smirking at the two. You could safely say uncomfortable and awkward was a HUGE understatement of the situation.

Gaara thought for a moment wondering if he was supposed to do anything until he realized what Jiraiya's look was for. He hesitantly turned to Sakura and Jiraiya's smirk only grew. He looked down at Sakura who looked at him for a moment before turning away.

She felt him grab both of her hand gently and then to her surprise he kneeled down on one knee and looked up at her. Sakura went wide eyed and wanted to know what the heck was going on.

"Sakura, I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I don't know how you could ever forgive me for my wrong actions, but please give me another chance to show you I can be the husband you deserve," he said making her gasp and look over to Jiraiya. He nodded and smiled at her and she looked back down at Gaara.

"Of course I do Gaara-sama," she said but it was more like a whisper. He smiled a bit and stood up still holding her hands.

"And don't call me Gaara-sama anymore" he said giving her a soft look.

She blinked and smiled brightly and grabbed his Captain's coat and pulled him down to her and kissed him full on the lips. It took him a minute to register her action but before he could do anything he pushed her away and looked over at a quite shocked Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Sakura looked over to them as well and blushed madly now hiding behind Gaara. "Well, well seeing as this seems to be resolved I hope we don't have to deal with you two anymore, you two are quite a bother" he laughed.

"Ugh Jiraiya-sama, before I take my leave about that thing we discussed a few days ago," Gaara said making Sakura look up at him wondering what he was talking about.

"Ah yes, I most certainly think so, in fact Sakura what would you think on that matter?" Jiraiya asked a very confused Sakura. Gaara leaned down and whispered something in her ear and Sakura smiled.

"Of course I would vogue for that!" she said happily.

"It seems I get a response like that from everyone" Jiraiya laughed and then looked at the two, "now seriously you two are annoying me" he smiled.

Sakura smiled back and grabbed Gaara's hand practically dragging him out of the room. She let go once they were outside and walked happily in front of him.

'Does it really make her that happy?' he wondered to himself crossing his arms as he walked behind her. "So, Sakura your friend, Hyuuga-teichou does not seem to like me" he said looking at the back of her head.

Sakura looked back at him and smiled, "No he doesn't" she laughed and turned back to face the way she was walking. "He says 'Just because he is one of the strongest Captains, does not give him the right to walk around and act like he rules the world'" she yawned stopped and turned to him.

"But if you have power why not use it and act like you rule the world? At least that's what I think. He's just afraid of you and he was worried for me you know how friends are" Sakura said looking to the side.

"I suppose and why would Hyuuga-teichou be afraid of me?" Gaara wondered leaning against the red wooden railing.

"Well because you have the same facial expression for EVERYTHING" she said mimicking his unemotional face. "When some looks like this all the time it's kind of intimidating, not to mention the fact you are kind mean. But that's ok all you have to do is this a lot!" she walked over to him and put her hands on his face and pulling up his mouth into a smile.

Gaara laughed and grabbed her hands holding them once again; "I think you smile enough for the both of us" Sakura blushed and could not help but smile.

"Yes but I look pretty when I smile, don't I?" she asked trying to look all innocent. A small smirk came to his face and he sighed.

"Yes you are the most beautiful Shinigami in the world and Seireitei" he said making her smile even more. Sakura leaned in and rest her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

She looked up and rested her chin on his chest, "You know we've only kissed twice and we've been married quite a long time." Her fingers walked up his front and she placed her hand on his neck.

"And that is supposed to mean?" he asked, a smirk growing on his face.

"I think you know _Sabaku-teichou_," she whispered getting on her tippy toes and Gaara leaned down a bit.

"Sakura-teichou! There you are!" they both herd Ino's voice and Ino, Naruto, and Kiba came into view. Sakura sighed and just hid her face in his clothes. She turned her head to the side to see the four still placing her face against Gaara.

"Yes Ino?" Sakura asked trying not to sound angry.

"Well not to be rude Sakura-teichou, but your desk has accumulated a lot of paperwork these past couple days. Fooling around is not something I can allow you to do with all this work we have" she huffed looking at her Captain.

Sakura made a sour face and buried her head in Gaara's shirt again. "Make the mean lieutenant go away" she mumbled into him. Gaara laughed a bit as Ino steamed.

The blonde grabbed Sakura by the back of her Captain's coat and began dragging her, literally back to the 6th Squad building. "Nooooooo," Sakura whined digging her nails into the ground with anime tears running down her face.

Gaara, Kiba, and Naruto looked after her and sighed. "So what are you two doing?" Gaara asked.

"Looking for you," Naruto said.

Gaara looked at them questioningly waiting to hear why they were searching for him. Kiba smirked and held up a large bottle of sake. "We stole it from Tsunade-teichou's private stash" he snickered and Naruto nodded with a wild grin.

Gaara smirked, "You know if we drink this she'll kill us" he said looking around. "That is if she finds out it was us" he joined Kiba in his snickering.

Kiba hide it back under his Captain's coat and they made a run for the 8th Squad building.

-

The next Afternoon . . .

The 21 Captains stood in the two parallel rows facing each other with their lieutenants not far behind them. "I am sure you are all wondering why I have called this special meeting to where both my Captains and lieutenants are to be present," Jiraiya began.

"This is both a very joyous day and a solemn day, first Uchiha Sasuke please come forth." He said and he stepped forward from his spot and walked up to Jiraiya and awaited.

"Some information has lead me to some very serious decisions to make Uchiha Sasuke, you have been demoted and are being replaced with a more suitable and string Captain" he said holding his hand out.

Sasuke was a bit wide eyed and looked down at the outstretched hand. His gaze hardened into a glare and he grabbed the Captain's coat and pulled it out and shoving it harshly into Jiraiya's hands.

Sasuke turned around and stormed out with many pleased looking Captains. "Now one and only one of my lieutenants will take this new opening in the 13 Captains. I have had a lot of thought about this because all of you lieutenants are almost all too amazing. But I have come to a decision, this lieutenant was recommended by quite a few of my Captains." Jiraiya said with a smile on his face.

"This lieutenant was recommended by the following; Uchiha-teichou, Deidara-teichou, Inuzuka-teichou, Sakura-teichou, Sabaku-teichou, and Hyuuga-teichou. I can sense this person will bring us great things in the future," he said smirking as all the lieutenants looked around at each other wondering which of them it was.

"Please welcome our new Captain of the 5th division, Uzumaki Naruto" he finally announced and everyone looked to the completely shocked man.

"Are you kidding me?!" he practically shouted. Deidara laughed a bit and Naruto stumbled forward. He stood in front of Jiraiya and he held out the white coat to him. Naruto was wide eyed and stared down at it. "But how? Why? You don't even know if I can use Bankai" Naruto said nervously.

"Your Captain has mad it very clear that you indeed can and use very well your Bankai. Naruto Sabaku-teichou has been pushing this promotion on me for a while. If he thinks you are ready I am positive you are" Jiraiya laughed waiting for Naruto to take the coat.

Naruto looked over at Gaara who smiled a bit and nodded. Naruto smiled and tiered up. Gaara paled as Naruto jumped at him tackling him in a hug. Gaara twitched and Tsunade and Hinata laughed. Sakura leaned forward to look at them muffling her laughter as some of the others were shocked.

"Oh Sabaku-teichou I had no idea you had so much respect for me!!! You are the greatest there is no one that has more of my loyalty then you!!" he shouted.

"Naruto if you are loyal to me then GET OFF!!" the red head glared and Naruto got up and Gaara stood on his own fixing his clothes. "Jeez Naruto I didn't know you would have a heart attack," he huffed and crossed his arms.

Naruto smiled and looked over at Hinata who gave him a small smile. He turned around and went back to Jiraiya and bowed. Naruto grabbed the coat and slide it on loving the feeling of being a Captain.

"I now officially name you, Uzumaki Naruto, Captain of the 5th division. The new Uzumaki-teichou" Jiraiya said loudly getting applause from the audience of 26.

Naruto grinned and gave them all thumbs up. "Now all my Captains for this momentous day we shall have a celebration! At 7 tonight we will have a huge festival. You are all dismissed with the exception of my female lieutenants and Captains" he called and the rest of them left with girls only in the room.

"I have a special job for you ladies" Jiraiya rubbed his hands together and laughed.

-

All the Captains and lieutenants with the exception of the woman sat at dispersed tables with candles on them. There was a small stage and Jiraiya walked onto the middle and waved. "Hello all, I would like to let you all enjoy this wonderful performance put together by some very attractive ladies. The girls of the Shinigami Captains and lieutenants" he smiled and started the applause as he stepped off and the curtains drew back.

Five Girls all in different colored kimonos with fans that matched hiding their faces. Suddenly music started and they all shut their fans. Shizune stood in the middle in a dark navy blue kimono, Temari was beside her in a light purple one, and Tenten was on the other side of Shizune in a dark green one. Ino was beside Tenten in a light blue and Hanabi was on the other side of Temari in a grey kimono.

As the music went on the dance became more elaborate and went on and on. It was indeed fascinating and none could tear their eyes away. Then the lights around them went black and they stood still as statues.

A dim light lit in the back to show four figures. It grew brighter to show the same style, the four with their fans covering their faces. The one on the end on the right side was in a pink kimono and beside her was a yellow kimono. Beside the yellow was a blue and then on the other end was a green.

Once again the music started and the four moved and did something even more elaborate then what had just been shown. The four Captains were defiantly showing they could be girly as well as fierce.

Soon after the rest started dancing and it was all in perfect sync. They all stopped in different poses until a different tune started and Sakura walked over and stood in front of the table Gaara was sitting out. She looked at him over the fan hiding her smirk.

"Sabaku-teichou, I choose you as my dance partner" she said with a mixture of sweet and sensual.

Gaara laughed a bit, "Excuse me?" he asked challenging her.

"Get your butt up here and dance with me" she repeated only this time with authority. Gaara shook his head and stood and let her drag him back. Hinata went and asked Naruto shyly having him only to accept. Tsunade asked Jiraiya himself and he gladly obliged. Deidara went over to her own red head and dragged him with her.

Ino walked up to Kiba and thanked god for the fan to hide her blush, "Inuzuka-teichou would you be as kind as to accept an invitation to dance?" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

Kiba grinned and stood up taking the blonde lieutenant's hand. "Oh course" he said pulling to his lips and kissing it. She blushed further and led his to the small stage.

"Uchiha-teichou, I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance." Shizune asked the head of the Uchiha clan. He looked up at her and stood up without saying a word.

"To ask me such a question," he smiled lightly and looked down at her. "I would like to get to know the 2nd division's lieutenant a lot better" he said walking with her.

"Come on Shika-teichou!" Temari smiled dragging him out with her. She just shook his head at his lieutenant, man she was crazy. Hanabi walked to Kankuro and asked him getting a yes.

Tenten stood nervously in front of her Captain, "Hyuuga-teichou I would like to ask you to join me in the ugh dance" she blushed waiting for his answer.

Neji stared at his lieutenant; this was strange he didn't know she was interested in him that way. "Of course Tenten," he said getting up and taking her hand.

As the music continued much dancing went on until late in the evening. Soon everyone was situated and they had pushed all the tables together to make a giant one. "Kisssssssssame," Itachi smiled and laid on him, "You're so -hic- blue. It's amazing, I don't -hic- understand how you can turn green and blue at the same time" he said obviously drunk.

"Not as amazing ass that -hic- second head of Temari's" Kiba fell forward landing on the table and laughing.

"Oh Kiba-sama let me help -hic- you" Ino said drowsily trying to sit him up right when her own vision was swirling.

Kiba lay his head on her shoulder and looked up at her, he sat up almost right and blurted out "You are so -hic- freakin' hot, I just want to take you now" he said pouncing Ino and they started kissing madly.

"Dude, not -hic- here" Naruto said falling backwards and straight asleep.

"Mmmmm Gaaaaaaaaaara," Sakura slumped over onto him. "You know we -hic- haven't done anything like that yet" she said moving her hand into his shirt.

"Ssssssakura, we" he yawned and slumped onto her falling asleep.

Jiraiya and Kakashi stood on the small stage and sighed. "Sir, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, they're all so wasted that Hyuuga-teichou thinks he's a fairy princess on a journey to candy mountain" Kakashi sighed.

"Don't eat the GUMDROPS!" Neji yelled standing on the table. Everyone looked at him and stared.

"Whoa Neji when did you get purple hair?" Deidara grinned swaying a bit and knocking down two bowls of soup. "And who keeps yelling Excalibur?" she asked no one and began looking around.

"NOT THE CHOCOLATE MOUNTAIN!" Neji ran and hit a wall hitting the floor and passing out.

"Nooooooo!" Hinata and Tenten yelled. "The princess is dead!" they both cried over Neji's unconscious body. "Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!" they shook their heads mourning over the dead princess.

"Oh yea this was a really bad idea," Jiraiya sighed as he took out his sword. "Crush Hikigama," he said and it grew twice as large and the blade split at the end.

"Bankai," he yawned and a huge toad appeared. "Gamabunta I need you to take my Captains and lieutenants home and make sure they are alright" Jiraiya said and then the toad got to work.

"Good night Kakashi I will see you in the morning and hopefully no one will be dead" he laughed and exited the room leaving Kakashi to help Gamabunta.


	5. Mysterious New Enemies

**A/n: Hehehehe everyone was drunk, ah that was fun to write. Anyways this is a pretty long chapter and lots of girl power in it and YAY for the new plot :D **

**Please review it would make this one feel SOOO special!!!!**

Sakura sat up and looked around to find herself in her room. "What happened last night?" she wondered holding her throbbing head. She tried to remember but all was just a big blur except for something about Gumdrops? Weird.

She looked down to see herself still in the kimono from the night before. Sakura looked beside her to see Gaara still asleep, something she had never ever seen. She smirked and leaned over him looking down at his peaceful face.

She got up quietly and hurried over to the bathroom and began rummaging through the things inside the cabinet. She pulled out and black marker and snickered evilly.

She walked back over and took the cap off looking down evilly at her husband. How could she resist the only opportunity in the known universe to prank Sabaku no Gaara. Even if she did love him, this was too good to pass up.

She kneeled down and began work on his face as lightly as she possibly could. Sitting up and looking down at her work and snapping the cap back on. Sakura stood and walked to the door and slide it open quietly and darted down the hall arriving at another door.

Sneaking in Sakura tip toed and placed the black marker on the side of Kankuro's head. Sakura rubbed her hands together evilly and snuck back out heading to her room.

Making it back she lay back down and turned to her side closing her eyes and waiting patiently as she knew her husband would soon awake. After patiently waiting for about 10 minutes she felt him sit up and tried to still look asleep.

Gaara looked around and held his head painfully, "Ugh my head," he said quietly. He saw Sakura still 'asleep' beside him and decided to let her sleep. Getting up he made his was to their large bathroom.

About to pull off his Captain's cloak and froze and stared in the mirror. His face covered with a design in black marker. Gaara's left eye twitched slightly and then Sakura heard, "KANKURO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The loud yell and rumble startled the brother in the other room awake and he looked around wondering what was going on. He looked down and saw the black marker. Kankuro picked it up and looked at it oddly, "I wonder what is this doing in here?" he asked himself.

Gaara slammed the door open making Kankuro jump in surprise. He looked at his furious brother's face and tried to hold in his laughter. He looked at the marker in his hand and then back at Gaara. He paled to a sickly white and trembled.

"Ok Gaara this sooo isn't what it looks like!" Kankuro yelled as Gaara pulled up his sleeve and ran in. Temari strolled by and went wide eyed seeing the horrible beating. She closed the doors and sweat dropped.

"Wow, I wonder what Kankuro did this time" she sighed and laughed a bit before continuing on her walk.

-

Sakura sat beside Gaara with a wet towel in her hand wiping off one side of his face as he got the other side. Both in their fresh, new Captains clothes. Sakura had a devilish smirk on her face as she assisted him. "What are you smiling about?" he asked looking at her through the mirror.

"Oh nothing," she smiled and dried his now clean face. "See your perfect face is back, I told you it was nothing to worry about" Sakura sighed and tossed the towel in the sink before exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah, well Kankuro is an idiot you never know if he was stupid enough to use permanent marker that stuff stays on for a long time" he huffed and followed her.

Sakura took down her sword from its place on her dresser and tied it to her side. Gaara did the same and waited by the door as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Ugh you're married to a fat cow!" Sakura yelled glaring at herself in the mirror.

Gaara sighed and crossed his arms, "Sakura you're a stick there is no way your fat or a cow and your gorgeous so stop being a woman about it and come on," he said his temper growing very thin.

Sakura frowned still looking at herself before turning to him and going through the door that was held open for her. Sakura felt the red orbs pulse against her chest and held it from under her clothes. She stared at the ground and thought. "Gaara, I want to tell you something," Sakura said stopping.

He stopped beside her and looked at her hand clutching something under her clothes. "What is it?" he asked.

Sakura looked to the side and let out a sigh, "Jiraiya-sama told me not to tell you but ever since I've gotten it I have been having horrible dreams," she said painfully.

"Me and three others were given the four parts of the Isei stone and-"

"I know" he interrupted her.

Sakura blinked very confused by his word and silently asked him to go on. Gaara looked around and grabbed her arm leading her away, "Not here," he said heading up the stairs that went up to the top floor.

They came up to a small room in the tower of the house and Gaara shut the door behind them. "Sakura the only reason you and I are married is so that I could protect you. Jiraiya-sama informed me of this when he summoned Sasori, Neji, Itachi, and I. Being his most trusted male Captain he let me choose out of the four which was to be the one I protected."

"So I choose you because well, knew you the best and I . . ." he stopped and looked a little off to the side. Sakura raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "I thought you were pretty" he finished refusing to look her in the eyes now.

Sakura smiled and then thought about what he had told her, "Wait so if what your saying is true then Sasori only married Deidara because he had too?" she asked.

Gaara nodded, "I pretty sure he doesn't even like her, he just didn't want Tsunade because she's insane, plus Neji said he would protect Hinata seeing as they are cousins. But you four aren't suppose to know we know so don't say anything," he looked down at her warningly.

"That's so mean! He doesn't even like her!?" Sakura huffed and crossed her arms. "What a jerk I mean I knew he found her oddly annoying but she is so freaking beautiful! How can you not want to marry someone because they're gorgeous! I mean she's prettier then me! I mean blonde hair and blue eyes how is that NOT the luckiest person on the planet?!" she asked his shaking him.

"I wouldn't know," he said grabbing her wrists to stop her from her shaking of him. "I'm not him, but I know he's worse then me when it comes to stuff like this." Gaara sighed and released her to let her pout.

"But if Itachi was the one to protect Tsunade why aren't they getting married?" she wondered aloud.

"Under a special request Itachi asked if he could stay separate from her although he does spend time with her, apparently he has some feelings for another girl. But Naruto will be getting Neji's job as soon as he marries Hinata" he told her.

"At least they're getting married because of love" Sakura smiled and look at him. "Although now I feel kinda bad to find out that that retard Sasori got to marry Deidara, I mean sure she was like in love with him but she had four marriage proposals before Sasori's came" Sakura huffed.

"Four?" Gaara asked quite surprised so many people wished for her companionship.

"Yeah, she's my best friend she kept them all a secret so that no one would pressure her into accepting any, it was Tobi, her lieutenant, Shino, Kisame, and some other guy from her squad. Of course the last one was out of the question but the other three were considerable." She nodded at her own statement.

"Wow, who knew the female Captain's were so desirable" he laughed and rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well I don't know but I had a proposal before you, you know" she smirked.

Gaara twitched and leaned closer to her, "And it was?" he asked very curious to find out about this soon to be dead man.

"It was Sasuke, he asked me because we were really good friends. And Neji too, although Neji's was after our marriage because he doesn't like you" she smiled up at him. "He wanted me away from you because he thinks you're inconsiderate and irresponsible" she laughed a bit.

Gaara growled. "Well I hate him too. And that stupid Uchiha, he should just shrivel up and die. I don't like him being around you and I can't help but feel he is up to something"

"He does seem to be acting a bit strange, but I am sure he's just mad he got emoted back down." Sakura shrugged and looked out the window of the small room they were in.

"We should probably go, we don't want to be late" she told him. They stood there for a moment looking at each other and Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him. Gaara looked down the top of her pink head and rested one hand on it and the other around her small body.

"Gaara even though we didn't get married because we loved each other, I have grown to love you" she said into his chest.

He moved his hand down and cupped her cheeks causing her too look up at him only to be met with his lips.

-

"HEY! Sasori-danna!!" Deidara yelled placing her hands on her hips and looking around the enormous house. "Where is he we are going to be late to the meeting if I don't find him soon" he tapped her foot impatiently on the hard wood thinking of all the places he could be.

A servant came walking down on of the hallways and saw her in her thinking state, "Deidara-sama can I assist you with something?" he asked.

Deidara looked at him and nodded, "You can tell me where me idiot husband is" she smiled laughing a bit.

"Oh, he is in the sitting room having his morning tea waiting for you" he said as if he had forgotten to tell her.

Deidara groaned and slugged down the hallway towards the said room. "If he's been waiting for me this isn't going to be pretty" she sighed and opened the doors seeing Sasori in fact sitting there drinking from a cup.

"Your late," were the first words to leave his lips.

Deidara sweat dropped and closed the doors behind her. "I know I'm really sorry, I was looking for you" she said poking her fingers together.

Sasori set down his cup and looked up at her, "Let's just go" he said apparently aggravated. Sasori got up picking his sword that was beside him up as well. He walked past her and opened the door and headed out. Deidara sighed and followed him.

"You know I don't like waiting Deidara," Sasori said to where she could hear him from behind. Deidara blinked and nodded,

"I know. I know but I really was looking for you, you know. I mean you weren't waiting that long were you Sasori-danna?" she asked.

Sasori sighed, "I suppose I wasn't just remember I am always in the front room getting my tea, so you don't have to look for me alright" he told her looking back slightly to see her smiling face.

She hurried and attached to his arm, "Aw Sasori-danna you're getting nicer!!" Deidara laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think so," he said having a slightly annoyed face. He looked down at the top of her head and his face softened a bit. A teeny tiny, itty bitty smile was on his face as they continued on to the Captains meeting.

-

"Well, last night was pretty interesting" Jiraiya sighed looking at all his captains and lieutenants. "In fact Kakashi here has retrieved our security tape of last night for us," he laughed and walked to a fairly large television and put the tape in the VCR.

He looked at all the unmoving Captains and coughed, "Yes I know you all hate each other so much but you can bear to be next to each other for a little while.

All of the came up and looked at the screen and Jiraiya pressed play. They all stared at the screen all wide eyed as they saw themselves completely drunk.

"So THAT'S why I could only remember something about a Chocolate Mountain!" Deidara said in amazement.

"I could only remember gumdrops!" Sakura said laughing with her blonde friend.

Kiba sunk down a bit trying to hide himself as Jiraiya switched off the system. "This was actually quite amusing, although I can assure you I will never give you all that much sake ever again" he laughed.

"Ha ha! Kiba you were about to get it on with my lieutenant! You were thinking of Bow chika wow wow" Sakura snickered elbowing Kiba on the side.

"Eeeeeeh shut up!" he said a slight blush brushing across his cheeks. "I thought no such thing I was completely drunk. I had no idea what I was doing" he said still wishing he could disappear.

"Knowing some of you are not feeling well, I have decided to let you all have a day off" Jiraiya smiled seeing all the shocked faces. "Now as much as you want you free time I want time from you, so get out!" he laughed as they all mad their way to the door.

"Dei! We should totally go to our old training grounds and have a picnic away from all our responsibilities!" Sakura cheered grabbed her friends arm.

"That sounds awesome! And we can invite Hinata!" she smiled back. They both nodded and turned to Hinata who laughed lightly.

"Sorry girls, Naruto asked me if we could go on a picnic" she blushed poking her fingers together in her usual manor. Sakura and Deidara giggled and pointed behind Hinata.

"Hey Hinata you ready?" Naruto said from behind her.

"Ooooh Uzumaki-teichou and Hinata-teichou" Deidara said acting all faint. "How romantic" she snickered making Hinata and Naruto go red.

Gaara and Sasori came up beside Naruto and looked at the two giggling women. "Come Deidara," Sasori said in his normal uncaring voice.

Deidara shook her head and placed her hands on her hips, "I'm not going to go home where all were going to do is sit in silence and drink tea. That may work for you danna but I'm going to hang with Sakura, ok? I'll be home later" she told him.

"Whatever," he shrugged and turned to leave.

"Alright then Sakura I'll see you later, Kiba and I are going to train anyway. If you get home before me be sure to make sure Kankuro isn't dead" he said before leaving with Sasori.

Sakura snickered evilly and the three looked at her, "What are you laughing at Sakura? And what's this about Kankuro being dead?" Deidara asked looking at her friend.

"Well," she smirked. "This morning for the first time in my life I woke up before Gaara and sure I love him but who could resist the ONE opportunity to prank Sabaku no Gaara, so I got a marker and wrote all over his face and then framed Kankuro" Sakura smiled triumphantly. Hinata blinked and then Naruto and Deidara broke out laughing.

"IT MUST HAVE BEEN HILARIOUS!" Naruto held his sides from laughing too hard. "Oh god to see him mad" he rubbed his eyes from so much laughing.

"I know, I know!" Sakura laughed as well.

"Wow Sakura you are so lucky you weren't caught" Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "If I ever tried that I would so be dead" Naruto sighed and shook his head at the mischievous Captain.

"Well Hinata lets leave these two to there evil deeds" Naruto said placing his arms around her shoulders making her blush. Naruto waved to them as he led Hinata off and they disappeared.

"They are so cute" Deidara smiled and looked at her pink haired friend.

"They are" she smiled and then stretched, "Well let's get food and then head out!" Sakura cheered and both disappeared.

-

"It's about time you all got here" s shadowed figure said to the five people in front of him. "The two that need to be taken care of first are the two strongest female Captains. These are the two either of which could take Tsunade's place"

"I would prefer her to become a part of use, she was stolen from me and I want her back" he said evilly and held out a picture for the three of them to see.

"We will do as you command. We will not fail" one with white hair said while standing with the others.

"Good now go!" he ordered and the five disappeared.

-

"There are so many perks to being married to Sasori, so many people to do anything I want. Servants are a wonderful thing" Deidara laughed laying on her back and looking up at the blue sky.

"Well is he nice to you?" Sakura asked taking a bit out of an apple.

Deidara blinked and looked over to her and shook her head. "Of course not, although I can always tell when he's irritated because he always goes silent for about 10 to 20 seconds before he says something, but all I have to do is act all innocent and he's not mad anymore. He's actually a lot nicer then I thought he was going to be" she smiled and closed her eyes.

Sakura smiled too and then yawned. "It's nice having a day off" she said taking another bit out of the apple. Both Sakura and Deidara tensed and Deidara sat up quickly.

Sakura grabbed the sheath of her sword that sat beside her. Deidara held onto the hilt and looked around. She turned around pulling out her sword and met with a sword of a grey looking man. He looked like a rag doll that had been sewn up many times.

"Attacking a lady how ungentle men like" she smirked pushing him back and flipping back. Sakura looked around her sword ready.

"Dei there are four others" she said making the blonde sigh.

The other four jumped out surrounding the two. Sakura blinked and looked closer at one that looked like it was a plant. "Are you . . . are those growing out of you?" she asked the half black and half white man.

"Yes, if you must know" he said getting an odd look from Sakura. There was a woman with blue hair that was tied up in a bun and another man with piercings all over his face. There was another man with white hair and had his shirt open with a silver necklace clearly visible.

"It's them, remember it doesn't matter which one we get." The rag doll looking one said.

"But remember which one he prefers" the woman said looking at the others.

"Good thing both of our released swords can do multiple damage" Sakura said to Deidara.

"I know what luck we have" Deidara smirked and held her sword close to her. "Soar, Nendokinchou" the sword flew apart into small birds that stayed beside her.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura" Sakura said and hers dissolved into cherry blossom petals that disappeared.

Deidara made her hand move forward and the birds shot out towards the three in her vision. Sakura's cherry blossoms surrounded the other two. Explosions went off as they got close to their prey and smoke surrounded them all as the cherry blossoms shredded the other two to bits.

Sakura relaxed a bit until she saw a shadow run up in front of her. A sword came from the right side and Sakura dodged just getting a scrape across her cheek.

She jumped back and placed her hand on her cheek and looked at her hand seeing blood. "Dei this isn't good, they're not like the others" Sakura said looking around for her friend.

"Dei?" Sakura called out trying to see through the smoke.

"BANKAI!" she heard her voice and suddenly the smoke was blown away. Sakura looked around and saw all five of the enemies around her. Deidara sat on a giant bird above the ground.

She looked down and glared at the five and jumped to the side of the bird holding on tightly as it soared down. Deidara stretched her hand out and Sakura grabbed it as she flew by. Deidara threw Sakura up on the bird and she jumped up and stood on its back.

"Alright Dei I'll handle this, no matter what they did to evade it last time they can't escape my Bankai" Sakura said holding her sword down "Bankai" she said and released it and it merged with the bird.

Bursts of millions of cherry blossom petals appeared and some flew to Sakura hands to make two swords. The rest of the petals swarmed around her. The bird swooped down and Sakura jumped down swinging at the rag doll man. The others attacked her from behind but the cherry blossoms swarmed and blocked the swords.

Deidara pulled on the bird and there was a mound of clay in her hand and it molded into a sword. She jumped off and attacked some of the ones trying to get at Sakura.

The giant bird landed making the earth shake a bit. It snapped at some two of them while Sakura dealt with the rag doll. Deidara glared at the two that were facing her.

They ran at her and she stopped both of them with her sword. She slide it across they're swords and then jumped back and the small amount of clay on the two's sword exploded and sent the two flying back.

Sakura tried to keep her balance from the blast, the rag doll man fell forward and the two hit each other. Sakura went wide eyed as she felt something pierce through her. She looked down and saw a sword stuck in near her stomach.

She glared up at him and the free cherry blossoms flew past her and nails him against a near by tree beginning to tear him apart. Sakura grabbed the hilt of his sword and painfully pulled it out. Throwing the sword aside she ran up and stuck one of her swords straight through his heart. He fell motionless and Sakura fell onto one knee.

She placed her hand over the wound and winced from the tender touch. "Dammit what on earth do they want?" she asked herself standing up slowly and pulling out her sword. She turned around and was looking in a thick fog. "What the . . .?" she trailed off feeling quite sleepy.

Sakura fell to her knees and then onto the ground with her eyes closed. The man from behind her pulled himself together and cracked his neck as he looked down at Sakura. "Stupid wench you only killed me once, four more times to go" he smirked.

The man with the many piercing came from within the fog and looked down at Sakura. "One down," he said slashing an 'X' into Sakura's back.

Deidara looked around in the deep mist, "Sakura!" she called out. Felling herself become drowsy she brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly.

The bird soared over and Deidara grabbed onto its claw and it flew high into the air. She jumped onto its back and looked down at the covering mist. "SAKURA!" she yelled louder and tried to see anything through the think mist.

Deidara froze and turned around seeing the woman with blue hair. Deidara brought her sword up just in time to block the attack. "Your quite annoying, no wonder our master wants to get rid of you" she said looking down at the bird.

"Your release seems to be explosions, I wonder if your Bankai is the same?" she smirked and drove her sword into the bird and dragged it back making a huge gash. The bird lit up a bright yellow and the woman dissolved into paper.

In a huge explosion the whole ground shook and there was a huge smoke mushroom in the sky. Deidara fell from the sky and hit the ground hard already unconscious from the explosion. The five surrounded the two and looked down at them.

"Which one?" the plant man asked. The most normal of them all shrugged.

"Does it matter just pick one" he said crossing his arms.

"This one," the woman said pointing. They all nodded and placed something on the forehead of the chosen girl. It sunk in and disappeared from view. "This is the one he wanted anyway, now lets get out of here I know that explosion attracted some attention" she said and the five disappeared.


	6. What Will You Do Danna?

**A/n: Wow really long chapter this one was!!! Well anyway I worked hard on it. Super hard! It's kind of boring and slow but it is important . . . I think the ending is interesting! And more into the pasts of the characters in this one! Well I really hope you all enjoy this chapter a lot of fluff that's for sure!!**

**Please Review!!!! **

"Hinata, how are they? Have your treatments been working?" Jiraiya asked the 4th squad captain.

Hinata nodded and sighed, "I just sent Hanabi to check on them. Sakura healed quiet quickly but the mark on her back won't go away, I'm afraid she was scared by whatever carved that 'X' into her back. Deidara was a bit more complex she not only got hit by her own Bankai she fell from very high. Although all her injuries her arms seem reluctant to heal. The burns on the wont go away as of yet. But all the two need is rest and they should be perfectly fine"

Jiraiya nodded and sighed as well. "As soon as they wake up we need to find out what happened. It's odd that they were able to defeat two Captains. They must have been out numbered and the people must have been skilled. Please send for me when they have awakened" he told her turning around and walking to the near by balcony.

Hinata bowed and turned to make her way out of the meeting room. As she walked up she saw Naruto leaning against a near by support beam. "Naruto?" she said quite shocked. "What are you doing here?" Hinata asked as she approached him.

"Well I was just going to wait for you because I wanted to see Sakura and Deidara. You're going to go check on them right?" he asked standing up straight and smiling a bit.

She nodded and began walking towards the Sabaku house. Naruto walked close beside her and looked straight ahead. "Dang, you know it just shows how strong Deidara's Bankai is, I mean it almost killed her didn't it?" he asked.

Hinata nodded sadly, "Yes, it's a good thing Sabaku-teichou and Inuzuka-teichou were near that area when they were. I don't know if I could have saved her life if it had been any longer. But luckily I was able too" she smiled looking up at her to be husband.

They came up to the large estate and Naruto knocked on the door. It slid open to show Temari who immediately let them in. Hinata made her way down the hallway and opened the doors looking down at the sleeping Sakura. Gaara looked up to see Hinata and then back down at Sakura.

She walked in and sat across from Gaara and placed her hand on Sakura's head. "Has she woken up yet?" she asked as she inspected the rest of Sakura's body.

"No, she hasn't moved at all. Are you sure she will be alright?" the red head asked staring down at his wife.

"Sabaku-teichou, please do not worry there is nothing wrong with her. She did inhale a gas that I was no sure off but I have cleared it from her system. She must be tired from that process so please just be patient" Hinata smiled and pulled the covers back over Sakura.

"She seems fine as ever just asleep, I have to go and check on Deidara-teichou now. Please make sure if she wakes up that she drinks lots of water." Hinata informed as she stood from her spot on the floor.

Hinata walked out the door and looked at Naruto, "I'll stay here a bit I'll meet you over at Akasuna-teichou's house." Naruto said getting a nod from her as she left.

Gaara stood up and walked over to Naruto shutting the doors to the room Sakura was sleeping in. "Have you seen Akasuna-teichou?" Gaara asked his former lieutenant.

Naruto nodded and crossed his arms across his chest leaning on one leg. "I saw him when I went to visit yesterday and he hasn't moved from the spot beside her. No offense to him but he looks horrible, he hasn't slept since he heard and he hasn't eaten either" he sighed and scratched the top of his head.

"I didn't even know he cared that much about her and he won't even leave her side. It's been three days" Naruto huffed. "He's going to kill himself if she doesn't wake up soon, he needs to eat" he sighed and looked at his Captain.

Gaara rubbed the bottom of his face and looked off into the garden. "I'll go over later and see if I can talk some sense into him." He assured. Naruto nodded and looked off into the garden as well.

"I wonder who exactly we are dealing with; to attack Sakura and Deidara they must be after the Isei Stone"

"I thought so but if they were why weren't the two pieces they had stolen? They are supposed to carry it with them at all times, it doesn't make sense that they were left. Also it some what bothers me because they were still alive . . . although I am grateful it still is odd"

Naruto nodded to Gaara's statement and thought for a bit. "Something is going to happen, I can just feel it and you know how Jiraiya-sama said someone in Seireitei is behind all the weird things happening right now"

"Yeah, I think your right but who could it be," Gaara paused for a moment. "Do you think the reason Sasuke was demoted was because he had something to do with the Ryoku that had infiltrated earlier?"

"It has to be plus I haven't seen him since that day when I became a Captain and maybe he was just trying to get back at you, you know how much he despises how you got Sakura. If he attacked Deidara as well he'll be after Hinata soon" Naruto said going wide eyed.

"Naruto calm down now I know that Sasuke is an asshole and I really wish it was him so I could tear him limb from limb but we can't single him out. You met with Jiraiya-sama just watch her and make sure nothing happens to her or the Stone." Gaara said seriously.

Sakura turned her head to the side and opened her eyes slowly. She looked towards the paper thin paper at the two figures that were talking to each other. She looked backed up at the ceiling and tried to move. Her limbs ached it was hard to move them. Just how long had she been out?

She looked back at the darkened figures and listened to their voices. Hearing Gaara and Naruto she smiled a bit and tried to clear her throat. "Gaara" she said weakly but as loud as she could.

Gaara heard the slight sound and at first though he had imagined it. He slide the door open and looked at Sakura who smiled up at him. Gaara practically threw the door open and was immediately by her side.

"Naruto could you please go get Sakura some water?" he asked looking back at the blonde. He nodded and disappeared from view and Gaara turned his gaze back to Sakura.

Gaara grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "Are you alright?" he asked. Sakura clasped her hand around his and nodded.

"I'm fine, just a little sore and achy" she tried to laugh but she closed her eye sand tried to dampen her dry throat. Naruto came in with a glass of water and a pitcher filled with it as well.

Sakura tried to sit up but found it very difficult to attempt on her own, Gaara seeing her struggle placed a hand behind her back. He helped her sit up and handed her the glass of water that she drank quickly. After she finished she gave it back to Gaara who refilled it for her.

Sakura looked around a bit more awake now and looked confused. "Where is Deidara?" she asked.

"She's at her house, don't worry she's fine." Gaara said, Sakura winced slightly as Gaara's hand touched her sensitive back. She turned her head to try and look at it.

"Why does my back hurt?" she asked pulling down the kimono around her and looking in the mirror. She could only see some of it due to her bandages around her breasts.

She brushed her fingers over the recently healed scar on her back. "Those bastards" Sakura cursed still shocked by the gashes in her back. As if it wasn't enough to just leave us there" he turned back to look forward.

"Sakura don't worry you got the least of it, Deidara was hit by her own Bankai and her arms aren't responding well. Please don't be too angry with your injuries Hinata did the best she could" Naruto said looking down and away from her.

Sakura picked up the glass again and drank the water slowly. "Gaara can you please take me to Deidara I want to see how she's doing and I don't think I can walk yet" she asked placing it down and looking at him.

"Of course" he said looking at Naruto who caught the hint and got up closing the door beside him. Gaara got up and went over to a table and grabbed the black Shinigami outfit that lay on top of it.

Sakura pulled off the cream sleeping kimono and threw it to the side. Gaara handed her the black top and unfolded the hakama pants. He helped her up and let her use him as a support as she put them on and tied the top of the shirt. Gaara looked over to the wall and grabbed her Captain's coat off a hook.

Sakura smiled at him and placed it on. "Are you ready?" he asked still holding her up.

"Yes, I won't even bother with my shoes since I won't be walking anyway" she sighed and Gaara lifted her onto his back. "Onward slave!" she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Gaara looked at her warningly but decided to let this slide her being injure and what not. Naruto opened the door when he heard Sakura and let the two out. "Hi, Naruto!" Sakura smiled and waved at him as they walked down the hall.

"Hello Sakura I see your feeling a bit better then earlier" he smiled back.

She nodded and hugged Gaara more firmly, "It's all thanks to Gaara here. He's just too good to me" she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Getting many 'hello's' and 'glad your feeling better' they finally arrived at the Akasuna house. Naruto banged loudly on the door as a brown haired girl answered it and stepped aside.

They followed her until she stopped and opened a door revealing Sasori, Hinata, and Deidara, who was asleep, in the room. "Hi everyone" Sakura smiled and waved.

"Sakura your awake" Hinata said with a smile.

"Still unable to walk by myself though" she pointed out.

Hinata nodded "It would seem so, don't worry about that though you have just been asleep for awhile. You should be on your feet by tomorrow" she informed them.

"Thank god because I think if Gaara had to carry me any longer he might just kill me" she joked pat his head. Gaara helped Sakura down and she sat by Deidara's head. Gaara sat beside her and Naruto made his way to Hinata's side.

"Well Akasuna-teichou has told me she has made no progress. Still sound asleep" Hinata sighed looking down at Deidara sadly.

"I know how to handle that" Sakura said happily. She held her hand in front of Gaara and looked at him to see his confused face. "Give me your sword" she demanded.

"Ok," Gaara said taking it out from its place beside him and giving the sheathed sword to her.

Sakura cleared her throat and looked down at her blonde friend. "Ooooooh Deidara," she said sweetly and then her aura turned dark and evil. "WAKE THE HELL UP!" she yelled smacking her on the head with the sheathed sword.

Hinata paled and hide her face from the scene. Sasori and Gaara twitched as Naruto just had an odd look on his face. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" she repeated her actions till.

'SMACK!' she was hit in the face by a pissed blonde.

"The HELL is your problem I was TRYING to sleep!" Deidara glared at the fallen back Sakura. She sat up and smiled wildly.

"Your awake Dei!!" she clapped her hands together.

"OW!" Deidara said looking down at her arms.

"I hadn't finished healing them I was about to be done until-"

"The crap did you do Sakura beating me in my sleep!! You stupid Skank" she huffed.

"A PSH" Sakura huffed right back at her.

"Wow," Gaara and Sasori sighed together. They both stood and looked at each other with looks that said, 'We married the idiots didn't we?'

"How about we go get something to eat?" Gaara asked getting a nod from Sasori.

"Please let's get out of here before we catch their stupid" they both nodded and crept out of the room leaving the bickering Captains, a crying Hinata, and a confused Naruto.

"Who gets blown up by their own Bankai?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Such a big loser" she hit Deidara hard on the forehead making her blink.

"At least some "scary" mist didn't knock me out, retard" she stuck out her tongue.

"Could you two please stop so I can finish healing Deidara" Hinata spoke up a bit getting the two girls attention.

"Sorry Hinata" Sakura sweat dropped and looked around. "Hey where did Gaara and Sasori go?" she wondered.

"You guys are on drugs" Naruto sighed and looked over at the two who just smiled sheepishly. "Who would have thought whacking each other upside the head would have worked" he crossed his arms and waited as Hinata began healing Deidara's arms.

"Um Naruto could you excuse us for a second?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded and got up closing the door behind him. Sakura turned her attention to the two and took out her red orb. "Don't you find it weird these weren't stolen? I mean I'm almost positive that is why we were attacked" Sakura said worriedly.

"That bothered me as well" Hinata said as she finished up on Deidara's arms. "I checked if you both had yours and they weren't missing." Hinata sighed and looked off to the side.

"Please just be careful I will inform Tsunade about this threat. Sakura would you like me to heal your muscles so it's easier to move?" she asked scooting over beside her friend.

"Please Hinata that would be great" Sakura smiled. Hinata placed her hands on Sakura's legs and Sakura just felt them becoming more relaxed. Soon Hinata sat back up right and smiled at her.

"All done" she said standing up. "I think I am going to head home I've had to go to meetings all day and check up on you two, now be careful" she advised before she left.

Sakura stood and wobbled a bit before she got her balance, "Ah yes, feels good to be awake"

Deidara nodded and stood as well looking at her arms. "I'm sure glad Hinata is such a great healer. I don't know what we would do without her" she said walking over to the door and opening it. Both Sakura and Deidara walked out into the dark garden.

They walked over and sat on a bench that was beside the pond. "Deidara, I heard that Sasori hasn't left your side since he found out you were injured" Sakura said with a grin.

Deidara blushed and looked straight to the ground. "R-really?" she asked wondering if her friend was simply messing with her. Sakura shook her head and looked up at the moon.

"I heard Gaara and Naruto talking about it, they came over to talk some in sense into him because they said he hadn't even been eating or sleeping." Sakura smiled and looked back at her friend.

"Your so lucky Dei, he cares a lot for you. To go to extremes like that he must really love you"

"Yeah, I guess so if only he would act like that while I'm conscious" she smiled sadly. "I mean sure he's not mean to me, but he isn't very well, I don't know" Deidara sighed pulling her legs up and sitting criss cross.

"Sakura!" the two heard Gaara call from somewhere near the front of the house. Sakura looked back to Deidara and smiled.

"Be careful alright and don't worry" she said getting up and walking towards where the voice was coming. She turned the corner and saw Sasori and Gaara walking in her direction.

"Sakura, you can walk?" Gaara asked looking at her.

She nodded happily, "Hinata healed them so that I could move better, so are we going home?" Sakura wondered.

Gaara nodded and then turned and gave Sasori a nod, "Remember Sasori there's another meeting tomorrow I am sure you won't miss this one" he gave a small smirk.

"Now that Deidara is awake I won't have to miss anymore" he informed as he passed Sakura and turned the corner. Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and dragged him to the front door.

He sighed and looked at the back of her head. "You may be injured but your just as energetic as ever" Gaara yawned and enjoyed feeling her alive again.

-

Deidara turned around when she heard a stick snap, seeing her red headed husband she gave him a warm smile. "Hi Sasori-danna" she said happily as he sat next to her.

She stared at him for a bit wanting to say something about what Sakura said, but knew better. Sasori would of course deny that he had cared that much about her and her injuries.

About to say something she heard him interrupt her. "You . . . had me," he stopped in mid-sentence. Sasori looked at the swimming fish in the pond, "You had me . . . worried" he said quietly.

She went slightly wide eyed but then relaxed and stared straight at him. "That's not like you Sasori-danna" she laughed and turned her head to face forward.

"To worry about something so silly, it's not like you" Deidara laughed and propped her elbows on her legs and leaned her head on them. "Don't worry Sasori-danna you don't have to concern yourself with me I can protect myself I wouldn't want you wasting your time on me. Besides I was off guard it won't happen again-"

"No it won't happen again because I will not allow it to happen again. I don't think I have ever been scared in my entire life until that day Inuzuka-teichou brought you here almost dead" he said sternly.

"No one will ever harm you again" he said firmly and then turned away from her. Deidara just blinked unable to believe what she had heard. A smile crept across her face and she tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is-"

He was cut off when she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "The fact that you care, Sasori-danna, makes me happier then ever" she giggled and got up and headed towards the house. "Don't stay out too late you need to sleep" she called behind her before she disappeared into the house.

Sasori sighed and returned his gaze to the pond. He picked up a small pebble that rest on the bench and threw it into the pond making it skip three times. As the ripples in the pond disturbed his reflection he thought about the time when they were in the Academy.

_Flashback . . ._

_A younger looking Sasori stood beside an equally younger looking Itachi. "My favorite class" Sasori smirked to his friend. _

"_Well duh, its sword fighting I think it's all the guys' favorite class" Itachi laughed a bit. _

_Sasori shook his head and looked at their teacher as he began saying the rules they all knew so well. "Alright class we will begin the sparring with . . . Akasuna Sasori and hmmm, how about Miss Deidara who can't stop chatting it away with Miss Haruno" he smirked seeing the blush arise on both girls faces._

_Sasori frowned, fighting a girl? How lame, he sighed and gripped his wooden sword and proceeded up to the front of the class. Deidara blushed and Sakura pushed her up almost making her loose her balance. _

_Deidara blushed more avoiding looking at the red head she was up against. "Now remember girls are just as skilled as you boys, so you don't have to hold back. Look at Tsunade-teichou, she is a woman and she is the 2__nd__ Squad Captain" the teacher smiled._

"_Not for long," Sakura smirked. "Once I pass the tests I am becoming a Captain and of the 2__nd__ Squad and soon Jiraiya-sama will give me the title of Captain-Commander" she shot her fist in the air._

"_Yeah right, just because Jiraiya-sama likes you doesn't mean you will become a Captain," another red head with dark circles around his eyes said glancing over at the pink haired girl._

_Sakura stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm going to be stronger then everyone! Except for Dei of course, we're both the best!" she cheered and both Deidara and Sakura gave each other thumbs up._

"_Leave Sakura alone Gaara, you'll be jealous when she makes Captain and you're her subordinate" a brunette with long hair and milky white eyes said from beside the red head._

_Gaara looked at him and they glared at each other, "If anyone is going to become a Captain it's going to be me, Hyuuga" Gaara said turning away._

"_Alright, alright settle down now let us get through sparring without another fight between you two. Do you hear the Hyuuga? Sabaku?" the teacher asked looking at the two._

_Both nodded and he returned his gaze to Sasori and Deidara, "Alright on my mark. Now get into your stances," he informed and Deidara held on tightly to her wooden sword and got a firm stance._

_Sasori did the same and the teacher swung his hand down signaling them to start. Sasori shot forward and came down on Deidara but she held her up and stopped it before it got to her. Pushing him back only slightly, she shifted to the side and tried to sweep under his feet with her foot. Everyone watched as the two fought restlessly. From the low window Tsunade and a brown haired woman in a white Captain's coat watched._

"_Ah Tsunade-teichou you can just tell be how this class is going I can tell who will be the ones to outshine the rest" the brunette laughed._

_Tsunade smiled and looked at her and back to the class, "Really now please, Kurenai tell me your input on which those to-be Captains will be?" the blonde wondered._

"_Those two fighting, the red head is head strong and not to mention seems to be able to control himself pretty well. The blonde and that pink haired girl seem very lively not to mention their spirit power is enormous. As a matter of fact all six of them have an unusual amount of spirit energy. Especially for this level," she said leaning on her hands._

"_So you noticed those two girls are Jiraiya-sama's personal favorites. He calls them his Cherry Blossom and his Sunflower and the two red heads are quite promising from the Akasuna clan and the Sabaku clan. And then the Hyuuga's to-be head" Tsunade said laughing a bit._

"_This new generation is sure going to give us a run for our money, there has been a very strong one found in the Inuzuka clan as well. Kiba I think was his name, he can already talk to his sword. Shouldn't be too long before he learns its name"_

_Kurenai smiled and laughed as well, "And as usual the Uchiha clan has given us some promising younger ones, especially this Itachi boy"_

_Tsunade nodded and turned to see a black butterfly making its way over to them. They looked at each other and it rested on Tsunade's finger and transferred the message._

_Deidara fell back holding her hand as her wooden sword fell from her hand. "Ow," she said under her breath and began rubbing her now sore hand. _

"_Very good Sasori and also you Deidara were excellent," he said to the two and lent his hand down helping the fallen blonde up. He looked over seeing a black butterfly come in; "All right dismissed for today" he informed them and walked over to the butterfly._

_Sakura and Deidara hurried out and span around together. "You were fighting with Sasori!" Sakura giggled._

"_I know, I know!" Deidara squealed._

_Sasori and Gaara walked out seeing the two dancing around. Immediately they stopped and looked at the two, "Can I help you?" Sakura asked Gaara placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot._

"_Don't get so confident Haruno, like I said before being a favorite will only get you so far in life" he said crossing his arms and looking at her._

"_Eat your own words Mr. I own the world. You rule over confidence and one day I'm going to go up there and knock you off your high horse" Sakura said slamming her fist in her hand._

"_The day you knock me off my "high horse" will be the day you become a Captain. So that will in about . . . oh yea never" he said giving her a smirk of his own. Sakura growled at him and they began their glaring contest._

_Sasori sighed, "I'm going to become a Captain before any of you so chill out" he said sounding as if he didn't really care. Sakura and Gaara looked at him and then back at each other._

"_Well Sasori," Deidara said shyly walking up with him. "I see you got your sword as well do you know what kind of abilities it will have?" she asked wanting so badly to talk to him. _

_Sasori looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze forward again, "Not yet," he said giving a small sigh._

"_Oh," she laughed a bit awkwardly. "Well um that was a really good fight you did really well," Deidara rubbed the back of her head twitching a bit from her acting like such an idiot._

"_I won didn't I? So of course I did well" he said continuing his pace. _

_Sakura huffed as she jumped on Deidara's back, "Hey she was giving you a compliment, the LEAST you could do was being nice about it" she yelled after him._

"_I see no reason to do such things to the likes of you," Sasori said still walking and not bothering to turn around. _

_Sakura glared at the back of his head and just huffed as Deidara sighed._

Sasori snapped out of his walk down memory lane. He looked over at the house seeing it dark. Getting up he made his way back into the silent place. Opening the door he looked down and saw Deidara asleep with one of her hands on his pillow.

Taking off his outer coat he threw it with Deidara's and pulled off his black shirt tossing it beside his white outer coat. Sasori rubbed his head and looked back down at her. "I love you Deidara," he whispered and went to his side and got in beside her.

He moved her hand to the spot in between them and it fell open slightly. Almost reluctantly he snaked his hand into her and held it lightly in his own.

-

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Kiba asked as he saw the pink haired Captain walking towards the meeting room with Gaara.

"Hi, Kiba! And yes, thanks to Hinata I feel great" she smiled and gave Kiba a hug. "Man it hurt waking up yesterday though, I was so stiff" Sakura laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well we better get inside" Gaara said placing his hand on Sakura's back and pushing her forward slightly forward.

"Right" Kiba sweat dropped, "We don't want to be late" Sakura nodded with her friend and the three walked into the hall to see the rest of the Captains in line. As they took their designated places Jiraiya and Kakashi came out from a door at the end of the room.

"It is good to see our two Captains have fully recovered and are back with us" he smiled looking at Deidara and Sakura. As Jiraiya began talking Gaara stiffened, something felt wrong. There was an ominous aura somewhere in the room. Sasori and Itachi looked at each other and then around with their eyes. Gaara saw this and noticed Kiba and Tsunade also looked somewhat alert. How could the others not feel it?

Deidara cleared her throat and Jiraiya stopped, "Um Jiraiya-sama please forgive me for interrupting but I must ask you something" she said lacing her fingers together.

"Of course, please tell me" he said smiling. Deidara smiled and stepped out from the line and bowed to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-sama" Deidara said quietly. Almost instantly she disappeared and appeared in front of Jiraiya her sword drawn and she swung up. Tsunade, Gaara, Kiba, Itachi, and Naruto had blocked the single blade. Sasori was behind Deidara with his own sword pressed against her throat.

Sakura was wide eyed, what just happened?! Why did Deidara just attack Jiraiya-sama? Deidara smirked and looked back to the red head behind her. "What will you do Sasori-danna?" she asked with a bit of malice in her voice.


	7. The Man Behind it All?

**A/n: Yeah, for a new and exciting chapter :D!! Ok well anyway I really want to have a poll. I want to see if anyone can figure out who the big bad guy is!! Who ever guesses right . . . well I will do something super special for them, dedication, request, OC story anything it will be the first person to give me the right answer too. **

**Although I do think a lot of you know I gave a hint for you **

**So please take the poll and well see who wins and you'll see who the bad guy is soon enough X3**

Sasori's grip tightened on his sword and he pressed it closer to her skin. "Don't press my patience _woman_" he seethed. Deidara only smirked and then looked forward at the other Captains shielding Jiraiya.

"Soar, Nendokinchou" she said under her breath and her sword broke into the birds and flew between her and the others. Jumping back in alert Deidara took this moment to push Sasori's sword away and escape his grasp.

They birds swarmed back to her and her sword was once again whole. Deidara turned around tried to slam down on Sasori but was only met with his own.

"Hehe Sasori-danna, my master wants you dead" she smiled widely as she pushed down harder.

"Really now, how interesting who is this _master_ of yours?" he wondered holding her at bay.

"Well wouldn't you like to know" she smirked. Deidara flinched a bit and jumped back holding her head. She turned her head and looked at Hinata with blood shot eyes. She tightened her hold on her sword and jumped at her only being met with a familiar sward.

Sakura glared up at the blonde, "Deidara what on earth are you doing!?" she yelled only making her smirk and push down. Sakura grabbed her sword with both hands and pushed her back.

Deidara looked to the side and smiled. "I must take my leave now, but don't fret I will be back" she laughed before running to the balcony and jumping off. Sakura ran after her and jumped on the banister looking down and seeing nothing.

"Find her!" Jiraiya ordered making all the Captains do a double take. "She needs to be found something is controlling her and we need to make sure she doesn't get to where this "master" is meeting her" he said hurriedly.

"Itachi, Tsunade, and Sakura you go as the first group. Gaara, Sasori, and Kiba are on the second. Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru and then Shino will come with me" he ordered as they all ran off in their own groups going to find their lieutenants.

Sakura and Tsunade ran beside each other with Itachi in the front. "We have to find her, not only because she's my best friend but-"

"She holds part of the Isei stone" Tsunade finished for her.

Sakura faced forward again and tried to pick up the pace. She could help but notice Tsunade kept glancing back at Shizune. Itachi stopped and Tsunade and Sakura halted behind him.

"I don't think I have ever seen them before" he said signaling to the man and woman on the building across from them. The woman had blue hair and the man had piercings all over his face.

Sakura went wide eyed as she saw the two for the second time. She looked past the two and saw Deidara standing with her back facing them. "DEIDARA!" Sakura shouted.

She looked back somewhat but ignored the call and ran off once again. Tsunade was about to chase after her when Sakura grabbed her arm. "Now Tsunade-teichou these two were with the ones who attacked Deidara and I" she said making both Itachi and Tsunade look at her.

"Be careful," she told them.

"Sakura-teichou please let me, Shizune, and Kisame handle them while you pursue Deidara-teichou" Ino said pulling her sword from its sheath.

"No!" Both Itachi and Shizune said harshly making Ino jump.

Itachi turned back and looked at the two new enemies. He took out his sword slowly as the other two did the same. The blue hair woman stepped forward and smile at them. "Well, well hello there Uchiha-teichou. You sure are much cuter in person" she smiled.

"I am Konan. I will have the pleasure of fighting you" she held her sword out and pointed it at him.

"Seeing as you could take on Sakura and Deidara I will not waste time with you." He said simply looking at his sword and then to her. "Consume, Gensou" he said opening his now red eyes. His sword was then engulfed with a black fire.

She jumped forward and slammed down on his sword that he quickly and easily blocked. Shizune came beside Sakura and looked around, "Sakura-teichou can you feel that?" she asked.

Sakura nodded and looked around as well. Sakura walked a bit forward to try and see where it was coming from. Suddenly the roof that they were standing on rumbled and a rag doll looking man jumped from the hole. Shizune went wide eyed as she turned to see him and Tsunade and Itachi looked over horror on their faces.

Itachi pushed Konan out of the way with his hand and pointed his sword at the area between the two and a huge black fire ball shot out at him. Jumping back to avoid it, Shizune shot through and cut him clear across the chest.

Konan seeing the opening slashed at the arm holding his sword. Seeing her move Itachi tried to evade but her sword cut through his shirt and cut his arm. Konan looked up and jumped out of the way as Kisame's huge sword smashed down onto the place where she had just been.

Tsunade already having released her sword ran at the man who had yet to intervene with Ino following close behind her. Slamming her sword down in the spot he had disappeared from the building began to cave in. Tsunade and Ino jumped off and landed on the roof the man had gone.

"You have quite a unique sword Tsunade-teichou; please allow me to introduce myself. I am Pain and what a pleasure it is to fight the Special Army's leader" he smirked.

"Where is Deidara?" she glared standing up straight.

"Ah now see if I told you. My Master would be very displeased; he doesn't wish to be revealed until necessary" Pain said calmly as Tsunade's gaze hardened.

Pain held up his sword and slashed at Tsunade but she was just out of his reach until a mist shot out and surrounded both Tsunade and Ino. Both covered their face with their arms and Tsunade looked around for him. But she slumped a bit feeling tired.

"Tsunade-teichou," Ino slumped to her knees and fell to the ground unconscious still holding her sword tightly.

"Konan, Kakuzu let's go" Pain said grabbed Tsunade's now unconscious body and throwing her over his shoulder.

Konan jumped back from Kisame's swing and looked to the fog, "Alrighty" she said flipping back into it. Kakuzu looked over and pushed Shizune back knocking her into Sakura. He jumped the small gap between the roofs and disappeared in the mist.

Itachi hurried over to Shizune and helped both her and Sakura up. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked mostly Shizune. Sakura looked over to the mist and went wide eyed. Kisame walked over as it began to clear and picked up the blonde lieutenant.

"Where's Tsunade-teichou?" Shizune asked looking around.

"She's not there" Kisame said looking down at the unconscious Ino.

Sakura went wide eyed when she realized they took Tsunade. She glanced at Itachi and wondered, wasn't he supposed to protect Tsunade? Why was he so bent on protecting Shizune, Tsunade had part of the Isei stone and now this mysterious enemy had two parts of the stone.

Sakura looked over at Itachi and grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him off leaving a very confused Shizune and Kisame.

"Itachi! What are you doing aren't you supposed to be protecting Tsunade-teichou?!" she whisper yelled.

Itachi looked down at her with a bored expression, "It is not that I do not care for Tsunade-teichou, but I do have a job and Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-teichou made that very clear" he said walking past her and back to the others.

Sakura twitched and glared after him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked herself. Sakura followed Itachi back and they all headed back to the center of Seireitei.

-

Deidara sat on the steps below a throne. She grabbed the sleeves of her black Shinigami outfit and tore them off. Doing the same to the other side she leaned back against the legs of a shadowed figure.

"Master when are the others getting back?" she asked looking up at him.

"It should be soon my sweet," he coaxed as he placed his hand on the top of her blonde head. The door across the large room opened and Pain, Konan, and Kakuzu walked in. Deidara sat up and looked closer seeing something over Pain's shoulder.

"Who's that?"

"Master we have brought Tsunade-teichou at your request. Also we found this amongst her things," Pain said tossing a green orb to Deidara.

She caught it with ease and looked at the shiny sphere. "Hey it matches mine," she smiled and pulled out an identical yellow orb. "Master are these what you want?" Deidara asked walking up to him and placing the two in his hand.

"These are in fact exactly what I require and Deidara I assume you know where the other two are, don't you?" he smirked.

Deidara smirked as well and crossed her arms, "Of course I do, and in fact it will be easy to get them. The two that have them are Sabaku no Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata, Sakura could never hurt me, and I am her friend and Hinata well she's just a push over"

"Alright then I will leave them to you," he said tossing the two orbs back to her. "If the time comes use those but be careful I don't want to lose you again," he said leaning back in his throne.

Deidara smiled and placed them in the top of her outfit. "It would be my pleasure master" she said grabbing her sword fro the stairs and walking past the three and out the doors.

"Now you three restrain this woman and take her sword and lock it away, it's dangerous having her here" he ordered and the three nodded and left.

"Your plan seems to be lying out perfectly" a pale man hissed as he came from the shadow.

"Indeed it is Orochimaru, indeed it is" he smirked and rubbed his hands together.

-

"Well Ino will be fine; it was the same toxin as before. So it was easier to extract" Hinata said standing up and turning to Sakura.

"That's great new Hinata" Sakura said happily clapping her hands together. Both of them smiled at each other and then fell silent. "It can't be . . ." Sakura went breathless and both turned wide eyed to the window.

Suddenly the glass smashed in and Deidara stood up straight. She smirked evilly and reached into her shirt and pulled out the two stones holding them between her fingers.

"I assume you want these back," she grinned bearing her teeth for them.

"Deidara!" Sakura yelled taking out her sword. "I don't want to fight you and you know that. Please I know you're stronger then what ever is controlling you" Sakura said weakly holding her sword tightly.

"Ah, so rash Sakura, why don't you step aside this turn and let me fight Hinata? If I recall neither you nor I have seen her released sword it should be interesting no?" she pulled her own out and pointed it towards Hinata.

Placing the orbs back inside her shirt, Deidara ran at Hinata, who did nothing to protect herself. "I will not raise my sword against a friend" she said firmly.

Sakura stood between them glaring up at Deidara. "Unlike Hinata, I will do what I have to, to stop you" Sakura said gripping her sword with both hands and her pink reiatsu surrounding her.

She pushed her back and swung against her sword knocking her back through the wall. Hinata looked sadly at Sakura who just turned away and ran jumping out the hole in the wall.

Hinata's face was in her hands as she cried, "I have to do something" she said quietly turning to the door and running out. She ran toward the Captain's room where she knew the three would be.

Sliding to a stop she thrust the door open seeing Gaara, Sasori, Naruto, Itachi, and Shizune. "Deidara is back and she and Sakura are fighting right now" she said completely out of breath.

Immediately Sasori, Naruto, and Gaara were out the door leaving Itachi and Shizune behind.

-

"I can just take yours now Sakura-_teichou_" Deidara hissed as she batted Sakura away like a fly. "You know I should use the Isei stone, I wonder what powers it will bestow upon me?" she wondered aloud.

"And to think Sakura if one is powerful how about two" Deidara laughed taking out both the green and yellow stone. She held the yellow one out on the palm of her hand and smashed it. She glowed yellow for a moment before turning back to normal and crushing the green one.

When nothing happened Deidara opened her hand to see the green crystal dust. "That wasn't the Isei stone" she glared up at Sakura. "Where is it?!" she snapped running at her faster then before and slamming down harder.

Sakura just as confused as Deidara searched her thoughts. It that wasn't the Isei stone, and then who had the real one?! Cold fear washed over her as she tried to fight off the now even more powerful Deidara.

Sakura flipped back and closed her eyes thinking for a brief second, who had the part of the Isei stone Tsunade had received? Did Tsunade foresee her own down fall? There were so many questions but now wasn't the time to sit and think, that would cost her life.


	8. Looks into the Past

**A/n: This is a really long chapter!!! There are two HUGE flashbacks and the next one is going to have flashbacks as well. You people are finally at the part where everything begins to fall into place :**

**Ok, so people PLEASE review. I love them, they make me happy inside **

Deidara ran her hand along her sword and looked at Sakura. "Your blood will be pretty on my sword" she smiled maliciously.

Sakura glared at her and tapped her sword lightly on the ground. "What are you waiting for Dei? Come and attack me, you're still my friend I will only defend" she said propping her sword on her shoulder.

Deidara scoffed and jumped at her, "Fine!" she yelled swinging down with such power Sakura barely held her back. "This is the true power of the 11th squad's Captain!" she yelled and her yellow reiatsu flared.

Sakura was pushed down into the building through the roof and fell with a hard hit on the floor. "Come out Sakura!" Deidara hissed her name as she looked down the whole.

"I didn't get the name for one of the strongest Captain's by being a favorite. I actually trained hard," Deidara froze and held her head.

"AH!" she dropped her sword and held her head with both her hands. She kneeled down and hide her faces between her legs as pictures flew threw her head.

_Flashback. . ._

"_Sasori!" a teenage blonde yelled as she ran down the hall to catch up with the two redheads. Both looked behind them too see the blonde in their swords class. _

_She stopped when she reached them and Gaara already not caring what she had to say began to walk ahead. "What?" Sasori asked looking down at her._

"_Well I was wondering maybe since you're so good, maybe we could train together?" Deidara asked shyly and she held her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth._

"_I only train with people my level, get better and maybe I will. That is if you stop being a weakly" he said before turning to leave and following Gaara down the hall. She stood there frozen. His words cutting like a razor sharp knife._

_Deidara looked up from her spot on the ground the ground and looked after Sasori and smirked with fire in her eyes. "Fine Sasori you want to play hard to get I'll get strong and I will beat you" she promised herself with a smile. _

Deidara snapped from her memory and glared at the ground. She stood there for a moment everything going black until she straightened up and looked at the now standing Sakura.

Sakura frowned a bit seeing her friend's eyes with a slight yellow tint to them. Deidara straightened up and her smirk returned to her face.

"Soar, Nendokinchou!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

Both yelled and the pink flowers and the birds crashed against each other. Deidara disappeared and moved in front of Sakura bringing her leg down almost on Sakura's head. Rolling out of the way she grabbed Deidara's hand as she tried to punch her. Sakura pulled her hand back and attempted the same. Only to be met with Deidara's fist.

Both leaned in glaring at each others eyes. Deidara brought her head back and smacked it hard against Sakura's making her fall back. She sat up and felt her forehead, bringing her hand down and staring at the crimson blood on her hand.

She looked up to see Deidara with blood running down her face as well. Sakura got up and ran at Deidara bringing her leg up and kicking at her. She brought her arms up and blocked the kick and then grabbed onto Sakura's leg and swung her to the side and let her go flying.

Sakura felt her hit something but then arms wrapped around her. She looked up seeing Gaara holding her and then she looked over and saw Hinata and Naruto. She gazed back at Deidara to see Sasori standing between Deidara and Sakura.

Deidara stared at him for awhile before her evil smile graced her lips, "Well hello there Sasori-_danna_. In my way I see, if you would be so kind as to move" her stare turned into a glare. The clay birds flew back to her and formed her sword.

Sasori said nothing and pulled out his sword and looked over at her. "Don't even bother to defend Deidara; you know I can beat you easy." He said in his uncaring voice.

Deidara glared at him her eyes turning her icy blue once again, her grip tightening as she yelled at him, "I'd like you see you try Sasori-danna! I am just as good as you and you know it!" she went wide eyed after her child like episode and her eyes turned back to their tinted yellow color.

Sasori stared at her almost in disbelief, hearing her child like tantrum in this state? Deidara looked around and then faced back at Sasori trying to force herself to charge at him.

"Another time Captain's I must return to my master" she said with a scowling face. She disappeared as soon as she had come and they all waited to see if it was a trap.

When a good ten minutes had gone by Sasori sheathed his sword and looked over at Gaara and Sakura. There was a silence between all of them before Sasori turned around and headed back to his own house.

Sasori walked down the empty dusk streets just thinking, this master who on earth could it possibly be. He looked back into his memories to try and see who on earth it could possibly be.

_Flashback . . ._

_Sasori sat under a large cherry blossom tree eating from a bento box. He sighed as he looked up at the sky, he was exhausted from training. He bit into a rice ball and looked down the hill he was on top of. There the girl that practically stalked him. It was her and a few of the members from the 11__th__ squad._

'_What is she doing?' he wondered to himself. 'I heard she actually talked to her zanpakuto, I wonder if she is training with releasing it' _

_Deidara pulled out her sword as the other Shinigami pulled theirs out. 'She can't take on 5 members from the 11__th__ squad by herself' Sasori huffed and continued watching. He stopped eating he looked behind him, "Oh crap!" he went wide eyed and grabbed his zanpakuto and jumped down the hill as a giant hallow hand crashed down on the tree._

_He landed in front of them and looked up to see the giant hollow. "Sasori are you alright?!" Deidara said from right beside him._

"_I'm fine," he replied looking up at the hollow once again._

"_That thing is huge" she said breathlessly._

"_Hey you 11__th__ squad guys back off I haven't had a chance to try out my released form on a hollow" Sasori smirked and pulled his sword out of his sheath and tossing it to the side._

"_Control, Sutoringusu" he said as his sword disappeared only leaving the hilt behind. Deidara blinked and watched closely wanting to see what his released state was._

_Sasori held his hand out and stretched out his five fingers a bit and swiped them across the area where the hollow was. Gashes were scraped across the front of the thing making both Deidara and the squad 11 members go wide eyed._

"_Wow, that's amazing Sasori!" Deidara cheered and smiled brightly. "Let me show you mine!" she said just as eagerly and running beside him._

_Sasori looked to the side and saw her hold her hand over the blade, "Soar, Nendokinchou!" she called out and the sword broke into many birds. "Fly forth Nendokinchou!" she commanded and they all shot forward exploding on impact._

_Deidara fell to the side when she saw the hollow get up from being knocked down. "How can it still move?!" she asked aloud._

"_You have to destroy the mask," Sasori sighed and made some swift hand motions and the mask was sliced into pieces and fell off. The hollow disappeared soon after the mask._

_Sasori's sword formed again as did Deidara's, he walked over to where he threw his sheath and picked it up and then sheathed it._

"_Wow Sasori you're amazing I can't believe you're so strong and at the academy level!" Deidara smiled and cheered for the red head._

_Sasori just looked at her and then turned away. "Yeah thanks . . . you didn't do to bad yourself" he mumbled the last part avoiding her astonished gaze._

_Deidara blinked and tilted her head to the side and looked at him oddly. She walked up closer to him looking up. She reached her hand up and placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you ok Sasori? Because you do know you just complimented me, right?" she asked looking into his brown eyes._

_Sasori brushed her hand away and turned around. "I was merely stating you did adequate don't look too much into it" he huffed._

_Deidara smiled a bit and hugged him from behind. Sasori froze and look back at her. "Well, it just made my day, thanks Sasori" she said releasing him and running off._

_Sasori just stood there staring after her in, well to admit it, shock. The 11__th__ squad members all suppressed their laughter and walked past him, one patting him on the back. "Good luck with her, boy" he said before they were all ahead of him._

_Sasori scowled slightly red and turned around, "I do not like that annoying girl" he practically yelled at them. _

_End of Flashback. . ._

Sasori sighed opening the front door. There was a servant waiting for him and he tossed his Captain's cloak and sword at her completely lost in thought. He was a Captain this sort of stuff shouldn't be hard. Killing people without regret shouldn't be hard. Having to face someone you knew and maybe even loved wasn't supposed to be hard. That's why he was a Captain he could handle this type of stuff.

So why wasn't he handling it, there were so many moments, so many times when he could have killed her. Made her into nothing with his own sword and yet, she was still alive and nowhere to be found.

"Akasuna-teichou," a voice broke his train of thought as he looked up and saw another servant. He remained quite waiting for them to continue.

"Akasuna-teichou is it really true about Deidara-teichou?" she asked.

Sasori felt his muscles tighten at the sound of her name, "Yes," he said simply and walked past her.

"Bring me some tea I must clear my thoughts" he ordered as he slide open the door to his meditation room.

-

Naruto, Hinata, and Neji sat at a table drinking tea and eating rice balls. "How are we ever going to get Deidara back to normal?" Hinata asked quietly as she rests her hands in her lap.

"I really don't know," Naruto sighed as he leaned back on both his hands.

"Well, you told Shikamaru about it, I am sure he will find out a way to get her back to normal. If what you say is true then she is being controlled or more like brainwashed" Neji said to the two.

Naruto lay down completely now with his hands behind his head. H stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Drowning out the sounds of Hinata and Neji in their conversations he dozed off.

_Flashback. . ._

_Naruto awaited eagerly in a room beside the office of the 3__rd__ Captain. This was his first day as the lieutenant for the 3__rd__ squad. What an honor he was hand selected but the Captain himself. Someone Naruto had looked up too in his days at the academy._

_The door opened and Naruto stood up straight seeing the 7__th__ Captain come out followed by one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. The Captain of the 11__th__ division, Akasuna Deidara, only recently married to Akasuna Sasori._

_After the two left Naruto walked into the office and looked at the Captain who was sitting at a desk with his head in folded hands. "Sabaku-teichou?" Naruto called softly._

_Gaara sat up and looked at Naruto, "Oh yes, Naruto. I know this is your first day as lieutenant but I already have a job for you. Deidara-teichou needs someone to accompany her on a mission and her lieutenant is bust at this moment. I thought this might be a good time to get you into the field"_

_Naruto blinked and then leaned back a bit, "Oh course teichou" Naruto said grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "This an honor to be working already, although I'm a little disappointed I don't get to do something with you, your like the best Captain" he said._

_Gaara looked at him for a bit before replying, "Ooook, well anyway she asked me to have you meet her at the Akasuna house in 30 minutes" he said before getting back to work on some paper work._

_Naruto bowed and left the room deciding he would need these 30 minutes just to find the place. There were so many clan he didn't know how he would ever find it. AT first he wandered around aimlessly just looking at the different housing's in the area. _

_About 10 minutes later he gave up, he must have walked everywhere and he had passed the Hyuuga estate about 4 times. He walked up to door and knocked loudly on it and began waiting._

_The door slide open to reveal a beautiful girl with a white Captain's cloak on. She was even prettier then Deidara-teichou. "M-may I help you?" she asked shyly hiding half her face behind the door._

_Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm trying to find Akasuna-teichou's house. Could you please point me in the right direction?" he asked._

_Hinata nodded, "It would really b-be easier I-if I showed y-you" she mumbled as she grabbed her sword and tied her shoes on._

"_Thanks so much!" he said happily waiting for her as she came out. She began walking with Naruto close beside her. He looked at her back seeing the symbol for the fourth division. 'So this is the Medic's Captain' he said to himself._

_They walked and walked, he was even about to say something until he heard in her shaky voice, "Here it is," she said pointing toward a large house at the end of the walkway. _

"_Thank you so much," Naruto bowed to her and ran ahead. "Oh what's your name teichou?" he called over his shoulder._

"_H-Hinata," she said trying to be loud._

_Naruto smiled hearing her name and waved back._

_There was a huge blush on the Captain's face as she turned around and headed back for her own house. Naruto slide to a stop in front of the house noting the fact he was now five minutes late. Thinking it wouldn't be a big deal, but oh was he wrong._

"_You were supposed to be here five minutes ago," the red headed Captain glared at the blonde. Naruto sweat dropped and tried to keep a distance between him and the Captain. "I don't like to be kept waiting," he said harshly, which confused him to no end. _

"_Oi Sasori-danna I told you to leave you didn't have to wait for me you know you did that of your own, don't scare the poor kid it's his first day" the blonde huffed pulling back on his Captain's cloak._

"_You'll make him have a heart attack, so chill" she hit him on the top of the head getting a glare in return. "Sorry about that," Deidara smiled at Naruto shoving Sasori aside. "Sasori-danna is very impatient and he has a meeting to go to and said he wouldn't leave till I did but he has "issues"" she laughed and waved to the angry red head before leaving._

_Naruto followed her out and was truly and utterly confused. "So ugh Deidara-teichou what exactly do you need me for?" he asked._

_Deidara turned to the side to look at him and continued walking. "We have to go to the real world some weird stuff has been happening down there, I wouldn't need anyone but I have a seal place on me. So you never know," she smiled back at him._

_They came up to giant white doors and Deidara turned back to Naruto and tossed him a cell phone. "Just incase we need our seals removed we have to get clearance, and Squad 12 is on speed dial" she told him._

_The door started to slowly open and Deidara turned back around to look at them, "Well we best be off" she said happily._

_Naruto followed the Captain as they walked through the doors and into a long dark hall type place. There was a blinding light and then Naruto looked around too see that Deidara and himself were in a green forest._

_Deidara pulled out her own decorated phone and flipped it open looking at it. "Alright what ever is happening here is only in this one spot and its close by" she told him closing it and placing it back in her Shinigami clothes._

"_Come on let's hurry and get this over with, I hate coming to the real world" she laughed and started walking forward._

"_So Deidara-teichou . . . being married to Akasuna-teichou must be hard" Naruto laughed placing his hands behind his head once again._

_Deidara laughed and looked beside her and shook her head, "Not really it's more like a dream come true, I have like Sasori-danna since I first started at the academy. It was an arranged marriage sure but still I couldn't be happier" she told the blonde lieutenant._

"_On and Naruto just call me Deidara"_

_Naruto blinked and smiled, "Sure"_

_They both laughed and continued walking through the green forest. Deidara stopped and looked around. "That reiatsu its way too big to be a normal hollow" she looked over at Naruto and then around._

_Naruto pulled out an ear piece and called the 12__th__ division, he handed the phone to Deidara and she waited, "Hello?" _

"_This is Akasuna Deidara, Captain of the 11__th__ division; I need clearance for the removal of bindings for me and Uzumaki Naruto, Lieutenant for the 3__rd__ division. There is a reiatsu here that is far from hollow"_

"_Of course teichou we will have clearance as soon as possible"_

_Naruto put the ear piece and him and Deidara quickly approached the area where the reiatsu only grew. Deidara peered from behind a tree to see a woman with blue hair and a white flower resting upon them._

_She looked closer and scowled, "I knew it . . . it's an Arrancar, Naruto you see that white flower that is the part of the mask that remains" she told him taking out the phone once again. "Seireitei I request the aid of the 6__th__ Captain, please send her immediately" Deidara said before hanging up._

_Naruto stared at the Captain and gave her a questioning look, "The 6__th__ Captain? Who is the 6__th__ Captain?"_

_Deidara smirked and gave him a pat on the head, "You will see soon enough, but even a Captain and a Lieutenant aren't enough to take on two Arrancar"_

"_But there is only one,"_

"_Ah Naruto this is where you learn a lesson Arrancar never are alone, I am not sure why but there has never been an instance where there has been only one. Besides aren't you interested in seeing the very person that has been chosen to marry your very own Captain" she had a devious smirk on her face seeing Naruto's astonished face. _

"_A woman that was good enough to marry Sabaku-teichou?" Naruto asked. Deidara nodded and then looked back to the Arrancar. _

"_Now Naruto the clearance shouldn't take too long to get, so right now we will both attack. We won't have to worry about our back-up; because of the situation she won't have a binding on her. Don't loose concentration the other one could be anywhere" she pulled out her sword and smiled as Naruto drew his._

_Both Naruto and Deidara jumped out making the Arrancar jump with shock but she smirked and pulled out a sword blocking Deidara's sword. Naruto swung to the side and the woman just barely jumped out of the way. _

"_I would think a Captain would be stronger, that is what the white is for is it not?" she smirked._

_Deidara matched her grin and waved her hand, "You'd think wouldn't you" was all she said before dropping down and kick down sweeping her off her feet. She flipped back and tried to regain her balance._

"_Teichou we have it!" Naruto called._

"_Sweet" Deidara snickered and pulled her sleeve up and on the inside of her wrist was a symbol._

_One appeared on Naruto's neck and they began glowing, "Binding release!" they both yelled and the mark disappeared._

_Deidara shot forward fast then before cutting down on the Arrancar's arm. "What on earth?!" she said wide eyed._

"_Oh you didn't know Captain's and Lieutenant's have seals placed on them before we go into the real world. Ours was just taken off, you were only fight 10 of our power" she laughed and ran her sword through the blue haired woman._

_An evil smirk appeared on her face as she grabbed Deidara's sword and held it in her as a man with orange hair and peircing's all over his face jumped out and came down at Deidara. Naruto ran and blocked the sword before it hit her._

"_I don't think so," Naruto smiled pushing him back and causing hi m to crash into a tree. _

_Deidara turned back to the woman and smiled for her, "Aw what ever will I do now that you have a hold of my sword? Oh that's right,"_

"_Soar, Nendokinchou!"_

_The sword dispersed into hundreds of small birds. Deidara flipped back and sent the mini explosions forward at her. The woman pulled her sword back and tore it across the air making a black opening._

"_You've got to be kidding . . ." Deidara went wide eyed seeing all the hollows in the opening. The jumped out but not at her, she looked over to see Naruto and the other Arrancar fighting._

"_No, Naruto!" Deidara yelled and ran over grabbing the back off his shirt and pulling him away and throwing him off a bit. She brought up her arms feeling the hollows smash her against a tree. They jumped back and Deidara slumped to the ground unconscious. _

"_Teichou!" Naruto went wide eyed and ran to stand in front of her with his sword in hand._

"_The poor boy thinks he can stand up to the both of us all by himself, a Captain couldn't beat us what makes you think you can?!" the woman laughed as both her and the man ran at him._

_Naruto stood firm and got ready to defend when the white Captain's cloak flew in front of his face. He looked at the 6__th__ division symbol on the back and a bit up was the color of cherry blossoms._

_He saw the Captain stopping both Arrancar with two swords with a pink glow. "You are Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" her angelic voice rang through his ears. _

"_Um yeah,"_

"_Good to meet you, I am Haruno Sakura, the Captain of the 6__th__ division" she smiled back at him and then cherry blossoms flew towards the two Arrancar. They jumped back and glared at Sakura._

"_You win this time Shinigami but you haven't seen the last of us," they said as the black world closed behind them._

_Sakura sighed and all the cherry blossoms flew back to her and formed a solid sword. She slide it back into her sheath and turned fully around looking at Naruto and Deidara._

_Sakura bent down and placed her hand on Deidara's face and felt around to make sure she was alright. "She's going to be alright isn't she?" Naruto asked getting a stare from this beautiful woman._

"_Who Dei? Of course she is, she's only unconscious" she gave him a warm smile. She took her sheathed sword out from it place and cleared her throat._

"_DEI! WAKE UP!!!" she yelled as she began whacking Deidara on the head. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Sakura smiled and laughed._

_Suddenly Deidara stood up punching Sakura in the face and sending her off into a tree. "ARE YOU FREAKIN MENTALLY ILL?!?" the blonde glared over._

"_Of course I am!" Sakura clapped happily as she stood up and dusted herself off._

"_Your freakin insane,"_

"_And you aren't?" Sakura rose a slender eyebrow._

_Naruto sweat dropped and just rubbed the back of his head. 'What a day' he thought while laughing a bit. He opened his eyes to see both Sakura and Deidara in his face. "Um yes?" he asked sweat dropping even more._

"_You are the CUTEST lieutenant EVER!" Sakura squealed hugging him. "I just wanna squeeze you till you pop!!" she shook him around with her._

"_Um thanks?" Naruto looked around wishing someone would save him._

"_And Sakura he's Gaara's lieutenant" Deidara smirked nodding as Sakura looked at her asking if she was joking._

"_AWWW YES!! WHAT LUCK I HAVE!" she yelled hugging him more._

_Naruto just took it and sighed, 'What a day indeed'_

_End of Flashback. . ._

Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes to still hear Hinata and Neji talking. There was no way Deidara could have really been evil, he had known her for a long time and someone that funny and nice could never be evil. It just wasn't possible for her; she loved everyone and would gladly give her life up for anyone.

Naruto turned his head to the side and looked out the open door. They had to find a way to get Deidara back to normal. Killing her would not be an option, no matter what Sakura could never kill her, they were best friends. Sakura wouldn't let Gaara do it. And Sasori. . .

He couldn't even bring himself to harm her much less kill her. Or so Naruto thought and he knew he couldn't kill her, she was his friend not to mention she risked her life for him many times as he did her.

'But how?' Naruto thought to himself, 'How will we save her?'


	9. Realization

**A/n: Writing is clearly one of life's greatest joys!! I truly enjoy it Well I hope you all like this chapter. I even realized that if this were a real anime and Deidara were really a girl a bunch of people would think Sakura and Deidara were a major Yuri pairing XD lol**

**Well anyway PLEASE review they truly make the world go round :D**

Sakura sat up in the dark just staring at the wall. Sleeping was too painful right now. Her past clouded her dreams with memories and she almost couldn't stand it.

She let her head drop down and closed her eyes. 'Deidara . . .' tears fell onto the comforter. 'How can you expect me to kill you, you're my best friend' she thought trying to force back her tears.

_Flashback. . ._

_A small pinked haired girl sat on the side of a small stream with her feet in the cool water. She was humming a soft tune and looking up at the blue sky dotted with white fluffy clouds._

"_Ha-ha looks it's the big forehead girl!" she heard the voice of a young boy._

_She turned around and looked at them with a frown set upon her face. "Stop it," she said quietly to where they could only barely hear._

"_Oh look guys, Sakura doesn't want us to make fun of her big forehead" one of the bigger kids laughed with the others joining in. "Maybe if you didn't wear your hair over your face people wouldn't notice so much although, I'm sure it doesn't make any difference!" he continued laughing._

_Sakura tried to fight back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. "St-Stop," she stuttered wiping her eyes with one of her hands._

"_Aw look she's crying," he smirked._

_He fell to the ground yelling as a girl with long blonde hair half of it in front of her face and half of it up in a bow. "Hey! Making fun of girls is not good! Besides what's wrong with wearing your hair in your face, hm?" she asked grabbing his hair and grinding his face into the dirt._

"_Any of you have something to say?" Deidara asked looking at them and glaring._

"_S-sorry!" they all yelled and ran off. Deidara stood up and the other one ran off. She dusted her hands off and looked down over at Sakura. Deidara smiled brightly and slide down the small hill._

"_You ok? Boys can be such idiots you know" she laughed and lent her hand down to help. Sakura stared at it for a bit before taking it and standing up with her._

_She brushed of the pink hair away from her face and smiled, "You know not let them have a small moment but if you wore your hair out of my face you would be really pretty" she said making Sakura look down._

"_Here," she said pulling the red ribbon from her hair. She leaned forward and pushed the hair out of Sakura's face and tied the ribbon in her hair._

"_See doesn't that feel much better?" Deidara asked placing her hands on her hips._

_Sakura hesitantly nodded and looked to the side, "B-but isn't this-"_

"_Don't worry about it, I have more" she grinned and pat the pink haired girl on the shoulder._

"_You're my new friend" she said happily. "So why don't you come to my family's house for a little?"_

_Sakura gulped a bit and looked to the side but had a small smile, "Sure," she said quietly._

"_Great!" Deidara practically smiled and grabbed her hand dragging her with her down the streets._

_They both walked beside each other and Deidara stopped dead in her tracks completely frozen._

"_What is it?" Sakura asked looking forward and going wide eyed. All the housings were completely charred and many people were running past them._

"_What's going on?" Sakura wondered._

_There was a large shot of fire and it filled the whole sky. The both looked forward to see a man in black running towards them. There were also two people in white chasing close behind him._

"_T-those are Captains" Deidara said breathless. _

_The man in black's hands lit up with fire and was getting closer to them. Sakura's eyes were filled with fear and the man shot fire out at them. Sakura screamed ad closed her eyes._

_Both of the figures in white went wide eyed seeing the small girl surrounded by a pink reiatsu and shot the man backwards. The blonde Captain held her sword out and jumped above the man._

"_Demolish, Kyouko!" she yelled and slammed her 7 shaped sword down on him, obliterating any remnants of him._

"_Are you two girls alright?" a white haired man came up to the two kneeling down in front of them._

"_Y-you're the Commander of the 13 squads!" Deidara gasped._

"_That's right" he smiled. "Would you girls mind if I checked something for a moment?" he asked giving them a warm smile._

_The both shook their heads and watched as he took out a crystal. He took it out and held it near both of them and a small pink glow emitted from Sakura and a small yellow glow emitted from Deidara._

"_Ah just as I thought" he smiled more putting the stone away. "Have you two ever fainted form fatigue? Ever been hungry?" Jiraiya asked them._

"_But we aren't supposed to be hungry" Sakura said shyly._

"_Yes, I know but that's alright if you are, because that means you have a special thing called, reiatsu, something only the Shinigami have" he said to them._

_The blonde Captain finally came up behind them and gave them a smile. "This is my 2__nd__ Captain, Tsunade" he introduced her._

"_Did your friends or "family" live over in this area?" he asked them. Deidara nodded and looked behind him at the destroyed land. "I am truly sorry but this entire area was destroyed by that horrible man, please let me make it up to you and I will take you two with me back to the Shinigami courts" Jiraiya said placing a hand on both their heads._

_Sakura nodded happily but Deidara couldn't tear her gaze from the scene behind him. "Are we going to become Shinigami?" she asked finally looking up at him._

"_Indeed you are,"_

"_I want to become strong to protect people like me," she said determinedly. Sakura looked over at her new friend and smiled._

"_I want to become strong to, so I can protect my friend" Sakura smiled up at him._

"_That is good to hear, but you two right now are far too young to go into the academy. So I will bring you into my house and take care of you until you can, is that alright my sweet little cherry blossom and sunflower?" he grinned seeing their bright faces._

_-_

"_So exams are coming up soon, you ready Sakura?" The blonde with her hair over her face yawned under the shade of a large tree._

"_Of course, who would I not?" the pink haired girl asked._

"_I dunno maybe fantasizing about Gaara," she snickered making Sakura turn red._

"_I do NOT like him, he's mean and annoying and arrogant!" she huffed crossing her arms and looking away from her friend. _

"_Sure you don't that's why it has his name surrounded by hearts on pages 12, 34, and 40 of your diary" Deidara smirked and laughed evilly._

"_You've been reading my diary!?"_

"_Ha, see you don't deny it"_

_Sakura growled and faced away. "I hate you," she huffed and turned away._

"_Yeah, yeah" she smiled and leaned against the tree._

"_Hey Sakura, Deidara" a voice came and both Deidara and Sakura looked over to see Hyuuga Neji and Aburame Shino._

"_Hi Neji!" Sakura waved and smiled. "How are you?" she asked placing her hands behind her head._

_Shino looked past the hyper Sakura to the blonde sitting under the tree reading a spell book silently._

"_Hey Deidara" he said from beside her._

"_Hey Shino" she said back only looking up for a second and then back down to her book._

_Neji looked over and laughed a bit, "Shino I told you not to even bother, Deidara is madly in love with Sasori" he sighed making Sakura laugh._

_Deidara smiled at the sound of her super crushes name, "Have any of you guys seen him around?" she asked standing up and looking at the two._

"_I avoid him if I can," Shino said crossing his arms._

"_He and Gaara are always together and you know how much I despise Gaara, so I haven't seen him" Neji shrugged._

"_Well the hunt is always more fun! Come on Sakura after I find Sasori we should get back home and get Jiraiya-sama to help us with the spells" the blonde said excitedly._

"_Alrighty!" Sakura smiled as well, "See you guys later!" _

_Both ran off leaving the two boys to themselves. "Ok now Deidara think, where would Sasori be at this time" she said to herself placing her hands on her head._

"_Hey look there they are," Sakura said pointing a ways off. Deidara opened her eyes to see the two red heads. Deidara practically ran at him yelling, "SASORI!" she smiled jumping on his back and making him fall forward._

_Sakura ran up behind them and looked down at Deidara who was hugging Sasori to the point of strangling him. Sakura sweat dropped and looked up to see Gaara with a slightly freaked out look. "You two are crazy" he said to Sakura._

_Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and looked back down to see Deidara getting up. Sasori struggled to get up and slightly glared at Deidara, "Your insane aren't you?" he said cracking his back._

_Sakura laughed and pat Deidara on the head. "Of course she is, I mean she like loves you" she said with her hands on her hips._

_They all looked over when they saw Kakashi appear before them. "The presence of Akasuna Sasori, Sabaku no Gaara, Sakura, and Deidara is wished by Jiraiya-sama and immediately" he said before disappearing once again._

_They all looked at each other wondering why they all had to go. Making their way to the Captain's room which Sasori and Gaara wouldn't admit aloud was heart racing. Sakura and Deidara not being able to contain their excitement were practically bouncing off the walls._

_There were two Shinigami at the doors and opened them as they came near and closed them. Kiba, Ino, Neji, Itachi, and Sasuke were in there and looked back seeing the four._

"_Ah finally the last of you have arrived I have a special, mission, you could call it for all of you" Jiraiya smiled happily. "Now I have three of my Captains here and they are going to take you all out into the real world for training" he finished._

_To put it bluntly they were all speechless, this was the greatest honor in all of Seireitei. "I'll be the first to chose," Tsunade smiled and stepped forward. "And I have me three in mind Sakura, Deidara, and Ino" she smiled her all knowing smile and took a spot next to Jiraiya._

_The third Captain Minato (Those of you who don't know that is the 4__th__ Hokage's name) stepped forward and looked at the boys. He laughed a bit and looked back at Jiraiya, "Bunch of arrogant little boys to the looks of it" Sakura and Deidara tried to hold in their laughter._

"_You all look like you think your stronger then everyone else, well I'm going to knock you off your little high horses" he smirked and looked at the group again. "Give me Sabaku, Akasuna, and the Inuzuka boy" he said walking over to Tsunade. "I'll whip them into shape" he smiled and stood quietly._

"_Great," Kurenai smiled. "I get the Uchiha's and the Hyuuga, I sure am lucky" she smiled. _

"_As you all know Kurenai is our 13__th__ Captain and is masterful in your types of swords," Jiraiya said. "Tsunade is more on the basis of completely destroying the enemy and Minato specializes in well almost everything. Good luck to you all and come back safe," he nodded to them as they left._

_Sakura, Deidara, and Ino followed the blonde Captain out. "Oh my god Tsunade-sama this is such an honor!" Ino squealed._

_Tsunade turned back to them and smiled, "Well I wanted the best to teach you girls, we can't have all the Captain's being boys" she laughed._

_End of Flashback. . ._

Sakura sat there clutching the sheets tight in her hands as she cried. Disturbed by the noise Gaara sat up and looked over to her, "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked shocked to see her tears.

He turned to her and was about to ask again when she fell on him still weeping incisively. "Gaara we have to find a way I . . . I can't kill her she's my best friend!" she sobbed.

Gaara placed a comforting hand on her back and tried to calm her down. "I know Sakura and don't worry we will" he said trying to be as soothing as possible.

-

"Master, can I ask a favor from you?" Deidara said kneeling down before the shadowed figure.

"What is it Deidara, anything you wish I will do the best to fulfill it" he said placing a reassuring hand on her head.

"About Akasuna Sasori, master, can we not just join him with us?" Deidara asked looking up at her master.

She felt a hand wrap around her throat and hold tightly as her master stood bringing her up as well. "I _despise _Akasuna Sasori. You must have nothing to do with him! Kill him! Or you will face dire consequences" he said releasing her and walking past her.

Deidara fell to her knees gasping and holding her throat. She stood up her eyes more yellow then before and she turned to him and bowed. "I am sorry for that request I shall destroy him" she said rising.

"Now before I go from the information you have given me it sounds to me like Tsunade's part of the Isei stone resides with her lieutenant, for Itachi to choose to protect her over the Captain has only one reason. Take down Shizune and after you have hers go after the Hyuuga girl. Leave Sakura to me"

Deidara strained a bit but nodded, "Of course"

"Now I must go before I'm late to my Captain's meeting and make sure Pain has the new control pill inside both you and Tsunade" he said pulling on the white Captain's cloak and leaving the room.

-

Sakura sat crossed legged on the roof looking up at the sky; the meeting would be starting soon. With a sigh she stood up and froze when she heard someone talking.

"Lee, I don't see why they won't send me to save her. I've loved Deidara since the academy days. Akasuna Sasori doesn't even care, he was forced to marry her because it was his job but I'll show him, oh yes I will" Shino said giving his lieutenant a smirk.

Sakura stopped and thought for a moment but then jumped down to see the empty hallway. She went and opened the doors to see most of the Captain's in their already.

Here eyes fell towards the 9th Captain then Sakura went wide eyed.

"_I believe there is someone in Seireitei helping out the Ryoku"_

_-_

"_Deidara please won't you go on one date with me?" the brown haired boy with sunglasses asked the blonde._

"_I told you Shino I only like you as a friend my heart belongs to Akasuna Sasori" Deidara said dreamily._

"_But why? He's just mean and I love you"_

"_Sorry," she smiled sadly to him and got up to leave._

_-_

"_Don't worry Sakura I will make sure I get Deidara back by becoming the most powerful Captain in Seireitei. Even if I break the law a little"_

Sakura went wide eyed, "No," she whispered. "The bastard that took my friend has been right under my nose" Sakura grew enraged and pulled out her sword.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Sakura ran at the 9th Captain so fast almost no one had time to react. Sakura slammed her sword down onto his and pounded away. She pushed him back and kneeled down kicking up straight in the nose.

"I'll fucking kill you! Tell me where she is!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and punching Shino in the face with her free hand.

"SAKURA!" Jiraiya yelled.

Ignoring all the yells she was getting Sakura held her sword out. "Scatter, Senbonzakura!" she yelled having her sword disappear and pink petals surrounded Shino.

"Swarm, Ishuu" Shino said having his sword break into insects and deflect the cheery blossoms.

"You think I'm only good with swords?!" she smiled evilly and ran towards him jumping up and slamming her leg down just missing him as he dodged out of the way.

Some of the pink cherry blossoms flew behind Shino and combined together to create a pink sword. Sakura ran forward as the sword shoot towards the Captain's back.

Sakura was grabbed by both Sasori and Gaara with Kiba and Itachi in front of her with their swords drawn in defense. Neji was holding back the pink sword with his sword that began to crack.

"LET ME GO! IT'S HIM! HE'S THE ONE! HE TOOK DEIDARA!!" she screamed trying to break out of their grasp.

"How can you stand there and defend him! I know it's him!" she yelled even louder.

"She's crazy," Shino said trying to defend himself.

Sakura looked over a bit to Sasori and gave him a stern look. "You can't tell me you don't care about her. I know you love her, how can you stand there and restrain me from killing the man that took her away. How can you trust him over me" tears were spilling from her eyes. Sasori looked away from her and then at Shino.

Sasori released Sakura and gave Gaara an up-thrust on his nose making him fall back. Sakura grabbed her sword off the ground and Sasori unsheathed his and they both ran at Shino.

Pushing Kiba and Itachi out of the way. Both Sakura and Sasori attacked him at the same time. Shino only be able to block one blocked Sasori's to feel the sword of the 6th Captain go straight through his shoulder.

"I know it's you" Sakura whispered into Shino's ear. The only person to hate Sasori was you and you only hated him because Deidara loved him. You longed for her to love you but when she finally got to marry him you lost it I should have realized when she kept calling this shadow her master" she said turning her sword making him wince.

Shino started laughing and looked at both Sasori and Sakura. "You two I knew I should have had you killed Sakura, too damn smart for your own good and you," he glared at Sasori.

"Well I'll save your death for Deidara herself" he smirked and he burst into many insects. Everyone in the room covered their eyes as the insects flew out the windows and disappeared.

Sakura shoved her sword back in her sheath and walked towards Jiraiya. "Where's Shikamaru? He's had more then enough time to develop something to get Deidara back to normal" she said angrily.

"Sakura," Jiraiya said looking down at her sadly.

"Please Jiraiya-sama don't say anything I'm mad enough you all tried to stop me from killing him. Now tell me where Shikamaru is" Sakura said seriously.

"I won't let you go alone,"

"Sasori will come with me" she said assured.

"I'm going to," Gaara said from behind her. She smiled at him and turned back to Jiraiya.

"So are we," Naruto smiled placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder with a smiling Hinata beside him.

"Us too. I have to help you get Deidara and Tsunade-teichou back," Shizune smiled at them all with Itachi and Kisame behind her.

Sakura looked at Shizune and thought of Tsunade. Not only had they taken her best friend but they had taken her idol the 2nd Captain. Shino was not going to get away with this.

"Go now to the 12th division building he should be somewhere around there" Jiraiya said. Practically dashing out the door Sakura ran towards the 12th squad building and slamming the doors open.

"Shikamaru are you finished?" Sakura yelled trying to find him and saw he was sitting in his desk. Sakura sweat dropped and glared at him hovering like a vulture.

"Yes Sakura-teichou I am finished," Shikamaru sighed tossing her a black glove. Sakura caught it and looked down at it obviously confused with what to do with it.

"Put it on slam your head on her forehead and the bad Mojo will come out and then you and can destroy it. That is if you can even get close enough to her to use this" he said leaning back in his chair lazily.

Sakura placed it in her black Shinigami top and smiled at Shikamaru, "Thanks" she said before dashing out.

"How troublesome those two girls are," he sighed and then gave a small smile to the door.


	10. Could it Get any Worse?

**A/n: Ok so I finally got this chapter up. It practically killed me inside writing this me TT.TT I was very very reluctant to go through with my plan I don't think I have ever really killed someone I like in one of my stories so this is REALLY big like you don't even know!!**

**Well anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter I really tried my best on it PLEASE review!!!! **

Sakura slumped in defeat at some of the irritated looks. "You're so worked up about finding Deidara you forgot you don't even know where she was," Itachi said just a bit irritated.

"Don't worry," Shizune smiled to them. "Please allow me to be of assistance in this ordeal" she pulled out her sword and held it up in the air.

"Pierce, Heiki"

She said as it burst into many, many senbon. "Please find the yellow reiatsu" she said as they flew in all different directions. "It will only take a few moments," she assured them as they stood in complete silence.

One flew back at a high speed and stopped as it flew over Shizune's hand. "It seems I have found out where Deidara-teichou as well as Tsunade-teichou are, we must hurry." Shizune released it once and it flew off at a slower rate so they could follow.

They all stopped at a solid rock mountain with no means of entrance. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Shizune all held their hands up and a red blast shot at the wall. As the dust cleared they saw that nothing had happened, Gaara and Itachi about to pull out their swords when Naruto stepped in front.

"Let me handle this," he smiled back at them. He pulled out his sword and called its name, "Rampage, Akuma" his sword began to glow red and then separated and formed a circle around him. They all turned to face the stone and shot forward making a huge rumbling sound.

They felt the earth shake and looked to see a great big hole in the side of the mountain. They all started in when Itachi stopped and looked back toward the entrance. "What is it Itachi?" Shizune asked looking back at him.

The rest stopped and looked back as well, "It's probably nothing but Shizune, Kisame, and I will check something and make sure nothing is closing us in" he told them turning around.

Shizune nodded to Sakura and followed as Kisame did as well. Itachi walked out looking around at the shapeless blobs that surrounded the outside of the cave.

The separated and made way for a familiar blonde. "Deidara-teichou," Shizune said breathlessly.

"To what do we owe the honor Deidara?" Itachi asked getting a hold onto his sword.

Deidara smirked seeing this, "You know you and Tsunade-sama we're quite smart you know. To hide the real stone and wear a fake, I should have realized it sooner where it was. Right there in Shizune's robes" Deidara snickered.

"Right by her heart!" she shrieked and jumped forward as Shizune took out her sword and called out its name. Both Kisame and Itachi stood horrified as Deidara's hand ran through Shizune with the green Isei stone in hand. Senbon sticking from Deidara's arm.

Deidara ripped her hand from Shizune's chest and began pulling out the senbon and tossing them aside. Shizune fell to her knees and coughed out blood. Deidara barely dodged as Itachi's black flaming sword came down cutting her shoulder.

His eyes blood red and filled with rage. Kisame ran over and picked her up as she fell limp and unconscious in his arms. "Uchiha-teichou, you seem to be fighting for more then the Isei stone, does it anger you I killed her?" she cackled and kept dodging the lethal fire.

"Here before she dies, I will let her live once again," Deidara smiled evilly and kicked Kisame to the side and caught Shizune. She took out a small crystal and stuck it into Shizune's forehead. "Live my puppet and destroy the leader of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Itachi" she ordered as Shizune stood up eyes blank and drew her reformed sword.

The ground around them began to grow small hills that formed into blobs. Then all the blobs then formed into Shizune and pulled out an identical sword. The all crowded around the real one and it became impossible to tell them apart.

"Don't kill the wrong one now; maybe just maybe if you last long enough the spell will wear off that crystal is in fact a prototype. This is a test run for it" Deidara smiled and waved before disappearing.

"This is really bad teichou," Kisame said looking around at all the Shizune that were about to attack.

-

The remaining five ran into a large circular room with fire around the walls lighting it up. "What's that?" Hinata asked pointing up towards the fire as something began moving in the flame and out well a human shaped body surrounded by fire.

"Well that's not good," Gaara sighed grabbing his sword.

"No. Sakura, Gaara-teichou, and Akasuna-teichou you all go ahead the faster we get Deidara the faster we can stop these things," Naruto gave them a reassuring smile and looked at Hinata as she pulled out her sword.

"Seek, Kikyuu"

She said in her small voice as her sword grew larger then any sword any of them had ever seen. "Oh my god Hinata and you don't like to fight?!" Sakura shook her.

Hinata laughed lightly and pushed her towards he door. "Go and get Deidara back and take this," she said getting out a small blue orb and tossing it to Sakura. Getting a nod from her she ran through the opening that lead further into the cave as Sasori and Gaara followed.

There at the far end of the room sat Shino with Deidara standing between him and them. The five that attacked Sakura were along the wall beside Shino. "Deidara kill them but kill Sasori first, I want to see him die" he smirked leaning forward in his chair.

Deidara smirked and looked at the red head and took out her sword. She ran at him growing more irritated as he didn't make a move as she got closer. Her sword met with a familiar one and she looked into the green eyes of her friend.

"Sorry Dei you have to fight me first," Sakura smirked back and pushed her back.

"Fine. Have it your way I will fight you but first a demonstration" the blonde said holding up the green orb. "Hiding it with her lieutenant fooled me for only a little until I realized where it was," she smirked holding it in her hand and it melted into her skin giving her a quick green glow.

"Now Dei that doesn't seem very fair how about I level with you?" Sakura asked.

"One fragment is nothing compared to half of the Isei stone," Deidara scoffed glaring at Sakura challenging her.

"Well that is true so how about I get the other half," Sakura said cockily taking out both the red and blue Isei stone fragments and holding them between her fingers. She took one in each hand and they sunk in giving her a small red and blue glow before it disappeared.

Sakura reached into her robe and pulled out the black glove and tossed it back to Sasori who caught it and looked at it and then her. "When the time comes you'll see what to do," she smiled and turned back to Deidara.

"Well shall we?" Sakura asked running towards Deidara and swinging down only to be blocked and countered.

"Even with the Isei stone I am far more powerful then you" she pushed her back and smirked.

"I guess we'll see won't we Dei?" Sakura smirked back and the two lashed out at each other blocking each other having been with each other so long they had memorized their attack patterns. "Why don't we step this up a notch?" Sakura asked holding her sword closer to her. Both jumped back and shouted,

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

"Soar, Nendokinchou!"

Birds flew swiftly at the pink cherry blossoms and the two collided making a blinding smoke. Surrounding herself with her cherry blossoms Sakura ran straight through the smoke towards Deidara.

Shino eyed the blast area unable to see the two women and looked over to see Sasori slide on a black glove and look towards the smoke. He went wide eyed and glared, "Stop him!" he ordered and they all charged at the older red head.

Sand smashed them all against the wall and they struggled against it. The smoke started to clear and Deidara was looking around for Sakura. It finally became clearer and she saw Sakura right in front of her. She brought her sword up to block her but Sakura threw hers down and threw her arms around her friend embracing her.

Deidara was wide eyed and looking at her friends determined face. "Please Sasori, NOW!" she screamed and right behind her the red head thrust his gloved hand through both of the girls. Making all four stones fall out along with a demonic looking Deidara.

Sand surrounded all four of the stones and brought them safely to Gaara and Sasori pulled out his sword swiftly stabbing the evil Deidara right through the heart.

Shino snarled as both Sakura and Deidara hit the ground. "Sakura?" the blonde looked at her friend and she smiled back.

"I'm so glad your ok" Sakura smiled as she sat up along with Deidara. Sasori turned around sheathing his sword in the process. He looked down at Deidara and the both of them both thought they saw a slight flicker of relief in his eyes.

Deidara felt a smile grace her face and practically jumped up hugging him tightly. Sakura smiled as she stood up and then went wide eyed seeing the 9th captain rush at them. But the sand shield shot up guarding the three, Shino glared at the four. "You may have gotten her back but you won't do so well against my new project," he smirked.

From a side door none of the noticed a cloaked figure walked out and stood there awaiting orders. "I would like to introduce you to my prize soldier. I was going to use the same methods on you Deidara but since you no longer are under my control I can't, now come out. . ."

"Tsunade" he said as the cloaked figure pulled down the hood and the blonde hair of the 2nd Captain fell down and Tsunade's face was blank. The five others broke from the sand and stood ready behind Shino. "Destroy them Tsunade, grind their bones into dust" he said walking back to his seat as Tsunade disappeared and appeared where he had been standing. Sasori and Gaara stepped forward pulling out their swords. "No," Sakura hand shot in front of Gaara and she looked at Deidara and they both nodded.

"Let us fight her, you two please take care of the other five" she smiled at Sasori and then looked at Gaara.

"As you wish," Gaara said walking a bit ways around Tsunade and looking at the ones behind her. Sasori did the same on the other side and Sakura and Deidara held their swords tightly.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama we will free you from his spell" Sakura said determinedly. Shino just laughed and watched with his hands folded in his lap.

Tsunade pulled out her sword and brought it between her dulled brown eyes. She spoke unenthusiastically, "Demolish, Kyouko" she spoke and held it out as it formed to its shape of a '7'.

She jump forward and sliced down as it made contact with Sakura's sword Deidara slide hers under Sakura's bracing the blade to lessen the impact on her friend. They looked sadly at their former sensei, who was pushing down to try and break their stance.

They both saw her face become contorted and her lips trembled. "K-kill me" she said quietly yet forced out. "It's the only way" she finished and jumped back. Small streams of clear tears were on the Captain's face but her face hardened once again and she charged.


	11. Someone's Gonna Die

**A/n: I am so sorry all I was just so obsessed in writing my other fic XD lol but I already had this chapter typed up except for the very ending it is quiet tragic I must say but there is gonna be some butt whooping in this chapter and the next trust me!! It's a pretty emotional chapter if I must say so myself!! **

**Well I hope you all review!!! I worked super hard on this chapter!!!**

**SO PLEASE review!!! **

Tsunade swung down and Sakura just barely dodged but then a leg smashed into her face and she flew hitting the wall hard. "SAKURA!" Deidara yelled jumping back before she was met with the same fate.

"Deidara," Tsunade got out painfully. "If you don't kill me," he continued out forcing herself to speak as she attacked unwillfully, "I will kill you it's over for me. Please my body is gone to him,"

Deidara closed her eyes tightly as tears leaked out. "I'm sorry Tsunade-sama" she whispered opening determined blue eyes. She ran her hand along her sword and it broke into many birds.

Gaara rushed over to Sakura and kneeled down to her face to see her open her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked lending down a hand and she took it gratefully.

"Yeah," she replied with no more then a whisper. "Just keep those other 5 from attacking us I know what Deidara and I have to do, please this time don't intervene" she smiled up at him.

"I won't unless I have too" he gave her a small almost unnoticeable smile. She walked past him and saw Deidara and Tsunade's back. Gaara went to Sasori and informed him of what they were going to do.

Sakura tightened her grip on her sword and ran to the two of them and her blade dissolved into the small pink petals. Tsunade looked behind her and jumped up making the birds and the cherry blossoms collide and create another explosion.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura growled as she stared up. "Why did it have to be Tsunade-sama, second only to Jiraiya" she growled and directed the cherry blossoms upwards. Tsunade smirked and twisted in the air avoiding them and falling towards the ground.

She aimed her sword down at Deidara and slammed it onto the ground making the earth shake.

-

Hinata grabbed on of the attackers by the shirt and threw him at the wall before he could even touch her. "What was that?" she asked looking around after feeling the shake.

Naruto pulled his sword out of a now dead man and slashed at another as he was coming. "I don't know, Tsunade-sama maybe?" he said shrugging a bit.

"I hope nothing bad is happening to them" Hinata said sadness in her voice and concern all over her face and she smashed her sword against 4 more.

-

Kisame almost lost his balance when he felt he ground rumble. Both him and Itachi looked into the cave and had the same suspicions. "Looks like they found Tsunade," Itachi said his eyes darting around the attacking Shizune's.

Kisame dodged another attack from one and then saw his Captain looking around them as he dodged. "You're looking for something," Kisame said accusingly. Itachi sighed and came beside his lieutenant. "You know how to tell the real from the fakes" he said giving him an odd look.

"Yes I do, on the real Shizune's right wrist there should be a gold bracelet with the emblem for our squad" he informed his shocked friend. "If you find her grab her and get her away from the others. Then I will destroy the imposters," Itachi said dodging another sword.

"Can you so easily destroy something so similar to her?" he asked almost a little jealous.

"A body is only a container for the soul, Shizune's soul has departed and I won't let these things take her body" he said glaring at the others. Both Itachi and Kisame ran in between the different ones looking for the real Shizune. When Kisame caught a glimpse of gold and stopped, double checked, and then tore the sword away from Shizune and picked her up.

"Itachi I have her!" he yelled jumping up and into the trees with Shizune who was struggling to escape.

Itachi stood in front of all of the fakes and held his sword out pointed towards them. "Consume, Gensou" he said and black fire erupted from his blade and began burning away the imposters. After a few minutes all that was left of them were ashes.

Kisame brought down Shizune's now limp body as well as her sheathed sword. "I guess once you killed all of them the spell on her was broken" he said placing her gently on the ground. Itachi and Kisame both sat on either side of her and stared down at the dead lieutenant.

"So," Kisame began. "Exactly how long were you two?" Kisame stopped hoping he had gotten his question across.

Itachi looked up at him and saw the small bit of loss in his eyes. "You liked her didn't you?" the Captain asked.

Kisame hesitated to answer, finding out your Captain and the girl you like were something was pretty hard to swallow. "Yeah," he finally muttered out, Itachi just nodded and looked back down at her.

"I'm sorry; I had grown an attachment to her before you were my lieutenant. I truly did not wish any of this unto you" Itachi told him sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Uchiha-taichou, not like it matters anymore any way" he sighed and they both let their gaze fall back down to Shizune.

-

Shino sighed and glared at Sakura and Deidara. "Tsunade! I'm tired of seeing those two brats destroy them now!" he ordered and Tsunade nodded.

She took her sword and held it back, "Bankai" she said and her sword began to glow and then she began to glow. The sword burst into lights and right behind her a large slug formed and appeared.

"Prepare to die" she said to them and Sakura and Deidara looked at each other.

"Deidara we must do it, it's the only way I think we can take Tsunade-sama down" Sakura said sadly. Deidara nodded and both of the held their swords up.

"Bankai!!"

A large screech was heard as Deidara's bird emerged and flew just above her master. Sakura stood with her millions and millions of cherry blossom petals around her. One of the talons fell off the bird and Deidara caught it and formed it into a sword.

Sakura held both hands out and two pink swords flew to her hands and she looked at Tsunade. "Let's go Deidara," they both nodded and Deidara held her sword with two hands and ran at Tsunade as her giant bird plunged down at her.

The bird opened its mouth and tons and tons of smaller bombs flew out and headed straight for Tsunade. The giant slug shot something from its mouth and hit all the bird causing them to melt. 'Acid' Deidara thought and thrust her sword forward and it grew and continued to grow trying to reach Tsunade.

Deidara's bird flew right behind her and beat the sword but Tsunade formed a fist and punched the bird with unexplainable force sending it crashing to the wall and setting off a huge explosion.

SO much light illuminated the room no one could see a thing. But Deidara kept running forward and brought her own fist up and slammed it into Tsunade's face. The Captain stumbled back falling to the ground but just as she was about to hit the floor, Sakura jumped forward and threw both swords impaling her to the ground.

She moved her hands towards Tsunade and more and more pink swords flew down just to make sure that she would die quickly. Finally as the light from the explosion died away Deidara and Sakura stood around Tsunade's lifeless body and the pink swords disappeared. Sakura fell to her knees tears streaming down her face. "TSUNADE-SAMA!" she screamed slamming her fists on the ground and placing her forehead on the floor.

Tsunade's body then began to glow a slight green. Sakura and Deidara went wide eyed seeing Tsunade's spirit rise from her corpse. She looked at the two awestruck girls and smiled. "I'm so sorry that you were forced into that situation. But there was no other way; he used a new type of soul gem that infused with every cell in my body and even my soul. But now I know you are tired but you have to defeat him please give me the Isei stone. Something grave has happened and I must help my lieutenant in this final hour" she smiled.

Sakura looked beside her seeing sand holding the four stones. She grabbed them and looked over at Gaara who was busy protecting them from the other five. Tsunade held out her hands and Sakura placed the four orbs in her transparent hands.

The four stones then began to glow and merged together to create a diamond type of stone. "Before I can leave I have to do one more thing. Good luck to you my students. You two will be far more powerful then I ever was," Tsunade said and she turned into a green light and speed out of the cave.

Shino glared after her and stood up about to follow her when he was hit with a body. He looked down to see the dead face of Hidan; he pushed him off and then saw Kakuzu. "You must think you two are very strong don't you?" Shino said crossing his arms.

Gaara rolled his eyes and placed his sword on his shoulder. Sasori just dragged his along the floor up to an unconscious Pein. He pulled up his sword and then stabbed the henchman in the heart twisting his sword to make sure he was dead. "We don't think, we know" he said giving him a look that could kill.

Shino gulped only a bit not showing any nervousness towards the two Konan and Zetsu stood between them and Shino. "You really think that the two of you and a Captain can beat four Captains?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her hips as she made her way beside Gaara.

"Especially when that Captain made us kill Tsunade-sama" Deidara glared at Shino grabbing the hilt of her now sheathed sword. "Also I don't think I like being told to kill my vest friend or my husband" she glared and pulled out her sword.

"Sakura?"

"I'd love too" she smiled before Deidara even asked. "Scatter Senbonzakura" she said and they shot forward pinning both Konan and Zetsu to the wall. Deidara jumped forward and tried to get him point blank when she felt the back of her collar being grabbed.

She looked back seeing Sasori pulling her away from him and backward before she saw the real Shino appear and get Sasori in the shoulder which if she weren't pulled back would have killed her.

Sasori fell onto the stairs and held his bleeding shoulder and kept a tight hold on his sword. "Not exactly what I wanted but I want you dead as well and making her watch will only make this better," Shino laughed and held his sword higher about to thrust it down.

"Bankai," Sasori said in his monotone, uncaring voice. His sword disappeared and a giant black scorpion sent its tail after Shino who jumped back.

"What an enormous Bankai," Shino said in awe but then glared at the red head still had his emotionless face, even when he had the element of surprise.

"It's overwhelming isn't it to see a real powerful Bankai, isn't it?" Sasori asked raising his hand slightly and directing the scorpion towards Shino. They felt the ground shake again as a giant sand raccoon tried to step onto him.

"I think it's time to be rid of him don't you?" Gaara said looking over at Sasori.

"I do indeed, we don't need snakes like him," Sasori said looking back to him. "Use your poison sting," he told the scorpion who rushed at Shino.

"Shukaku, sand shuriken" Gaara ordered and the giant raccoon swung its arm and huge shuriken flew that the Captain, or shall we say former Captain. Shino moved to jumped to get out of the way but Sakura flung her hands forward as if she were throwing kunai.

Her sword's cherry blossoms nailed Shino to the wall and she smirked, "I don't think so" she said dusting her hands off as they two collided with Shino. There was a lot of dust from the commotion and they all covered their eyes to shield themselves.

Sasori walked forward and began searching the place looking for any remnants. "Looks like he's dead" he said kneeling down beside a limp body. He placed two fingers on his throat and then stood up. "Yup he's finally dead" he said turning to them.

"Hey where is that blue haired girl and that plant looking guy?" Deidara asked looking around for them.

"Probably ran off since their pathetic leader was killed" Gaara said turning to the exit and walking towards it with his arms folded.

-

Itachi stood up and walked a bit away from Kisame and Shizune, he looked at the sky wishing that all this wasn't real and hoping she would wake up from a sleep. Itachi looked back down as he sensed something, eh went slightly wide eyed seeing Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, what's wrong you're . . . a spirit" he said looking at her see through body.

She nodded, "I am, I died. Sakura and Deidara killed me on my order. I was possessed in a far more serious state then Deidara. But everyone is safe and I can rest in peace as soon as I make sure you are at peace" she smiled and held out her hands revealing to him the Isei stone.

"My dying wish is to see Shizune, my best friend and my best lieutenant, to be happy. With the person she loves," she said Itachi look down. Tsunade walked past him and Kisame went wide eyed seeing her. She kneeled down and placed the clear stone on her wound.

The stone melted away and the green spirit burst into spirit particles that soaked into Shizune. Both Itachi and Kisame watched as her eye's slowly fluttered open. She looked over and saw her blue friend, "Kisame?" she asked giving him a small smile.

She began to sit up and then winced her hand going immediately to where the wound used to be. She took a deep breath and then looked around, "Are you here all alone?"

Kisame looked around not seeing his Captain anywhere. "Well actually my Captain was here just a moment ago I wonder where he could have gotten too" he said getting up and helping her up as well.

"Kisame!" Naruto yelled as him and Hinata came out from the tunnel with tired looks on their faces. "Where did Uchiha-taichou and Shizune go?" he asked looking around as he came up to the lieutenant.

Kisame looked around once again now almost scared that Shizune went missing. "I'm sure she went looking for Itachi," he sighed scratching the back of his head.

-

As said Shizune was walking slowly through the tree trying to find the Itachi. Finally before long she saw him between the trees by a small creek lost in thought. Shizune came up behind him wanting him to know she was there. "I . . . died didn't I?" she asked making him turned around.

"Yes," he admitted after a long pause of silence. The silence happened once again and either spoke. "For once in my life, I was angry. I thought it was with Deidara-taichou but sitting there wishing you would get up, I realized I was mad at myself" he admitted not facing her anymore.

"Itachi," Shizune smiled. "Please don't be mad I am sorry for not being stronger and making you worry I promise I won't do it ever again." She said walking close to him and placing her small hand on his back.

-

"Deidara!" Naruto yelled running and tackling the blonde as the four emerged from the cave. Sasori glared down at the new Captain and with held the urge to strike him.

"Ugh Naruto you might want to get off. Now" Gaara said trying to signal to him that hugging Sasori's wife at this moment was out of the question. Naruto got off and sweat dropped seeing Sasori's threatening glare.

Deidara sighed and got her hand and smacked him on the back of the head. "Chill out Sasori-danna, he was only happy to I was no longer evil" she smiled up at the now even more pissed red head.

Sakura laughed and looked at Gaara, "Do they not remind you of some people?" she asked giving him a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said walking forward with a knowing smile on his face. Sakura twitched and stalked after him about to hit him with her sword. Both Shizune and Itachi walked from the trees and saw the large group.

"Let's go home" Hinata said smiling to the rest of them getting nods and smiles.

"I'm ready for home" Deidara said happily.

-

They all walked to one of the gates of the inner Seireitei and were let in by the gate guardian. Almost as soon as they entered they were met with Kakashi who had a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked.

"War has begun, Aburame-taich- I mean Aburame Shino has been here and well, things have been looking grim we would hope you would return faster but Lieutenant's for the 4th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 11th divisions have been killed. I was going out to look for you but they are pushing towards Jiraiya-sama" he finished making them all go wide eyed.

"And you left to find us?!" Sakura asked angrily. She pushed past him taking off with Deidara close behind her.

"Idiot!" they heard her call over her shoulder.

The rest looked at him and Gaara spoke up, "Sasori and I will assist them. The rest of you find those two Arrancar and kill them. One is a woman with blue hair and the other is a man that is a plant" he informed them and then they took off.

"I think that is best, Shizune, Kisame, come with me" Itachi said running off with the two behind them. Hinata slumped in posture as Kakashi was now gone.

"Hinata . . ." Naruto said holding her close. "I'm sorry" he whispered and he felt her tears fall onto his arms.

"My, my sister is dead" she stuttered crying into his chest. She held onto him tightly and almost sank to her knees if it weren't for Naruto holding her up.

-

Gaara and Sasori ran side by side trying to catch the two Captains. "What do you think they are so worried about, it's Jiraiya-sama" Gaara said looking at his friend.

"Yes but I personally thought Tsunade was nearly invincible and look what happened to her. Both of them grew up with Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama like parents to lose one and having to kill them yourself is hard. I think they are afraid they will lose Jiraiya-sama as well" Sasori told him as they finally reached the squad buildings.

Sakura slide to a stop with Deidara right beside her. They pushed the large doors to the meeting room open to see it empty and covered in blood. Bodies lying around clearly died protecting Jiraiya.

Sakura's eyes wandered around the room and she noticed Deidara fall to her knees and was staring at the back wall. Sakura saw tears streaming from her friend's blue eyes and looked forward going wide eyed. She ran to the center of the room trying to make sure it was really true.

"JIRAIYA-SAMA!!!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, so loud all of Seireitei could hear and see the flaming pink reiatsu flowing from the center of the courts.


	12. Gaara's Past

**A/n: Another pretty intense chapter! And finally I reveal Gaara's past and people don't freak out about the thing I know you will ok; my story whatever I say goes XP. Pretty much just Gaara's past but I assure you it will be important later on and besides we all need to know why he's such a meanie lol**

**Well as always please REVIEW:D**

Gaara and Sasori shielded their faces with their arms as Sakura's reiatsu blasted out the door. "Get Deidara or else the excess energy will burn her to a crisp!" Gaara yelled over the screaming. Sasori ran into the room still shielding his eyes and grabbing Deidara with one arm.

She looked back shocked and tear filled and Sasori ran back into the hallway setting her down against the wall. Gaara walked in trying to shield himself from the reiatsu, he made his way behind Sakura's whose sword had released itself and her cherry blossoms were raging around her.

Gaara held his arm as a cut appeared on it. "Sakura!" he tried to yell over her constant screaming. He wrapped one arm around her stomach and covered her glowing pink eyes with the others. "Sakura, please calm down" he whispered into her ear.

He felt his hand becoming wet and knew he was catching her tears. The pink cherry blossoms disappeared and her reiatsu faded, she slumped against him and he held her more tightly.

He kneeled down to the ground and looked across the room at his old master's body and pressed Sakura against him. Jiraiya was more then just his commander; he had been the one to save him from his loneliness.

_Flashback. . ._

_A very young Gaara walked down the hall of the Sabaku house bored out of his mind. He stopped when he heard his father shouting, it was normal to hear but this time was unusually threatening. "You two are complete failures! You disgust me, Kankuro you just learned your zanpakuto's! Your younger brother has already known his for 2 years! He learned it the same year as Temari! This is a disgrace. You two are put to shame by him I should disown you both and pass the head of the house unto him"_

_Gaara backed away from the door he was listening from wide eyed. He ran down the hallway to the room he knew his mother always stayed in to drink her tea and talk with the servants. "Mommy!! Mommy!!" he cried and fell into her open arms._

"_Yes darling what is it?" she asked looking down at her adorable son and placed her hand on his head._

"_I don't wanna be like father" he said through tear-filled eyes._

"_Sweetie what ever do you mean?"_

"_I heard him tell Temari and Kankuro that he was going to make me the head of the house instead and I don't want to be head. I don't want to be a mean person!" he cried more._

"_Oh don't cry" she smiled placing a comforting hand on his cheek. "Gaara you are a kind person you will never be cruel even as the head of the family" she smiled. "Now run along and head to bed its getting very late" she told him and pat his back. _

_Gaara got up and smiled wiping his eyes, "Mommy, you won't ever leave us right?" he turned around with a look of somewhat fear. She blinked and stared at him for a moment before having her smile return to her face._

"_Of course not darling I love you all far too much to ever leave you, someone would have to take me away" _

_Gaara smiled and headed out of the room and down the hall. He stopped when he saw Temari and Kankuro walking towards him. "Hey" Temari said with a sad smile on her face. "Are you heading to bed? It's past bed time isn't it?" she asked._

_Gaara nodded and gave his sister a smile that made her look at him quizzically. "Don't worry Temari when I become head I won't be mean like father" he smiled._

_Temari smiled back at him, "Gaara you would be a fine head of the family, you're so strong and kind. I hope you do become head" she said placing her hand on the top of his head and smiling. "Goodnight" she said before leaving._

"_Kankuro ruffled his hair and smiled, "Night little man"_

_Gaara smiled he was glad father's praise of them did not make them angry or hate him. They had no real idea of what their father did to him. Ever since he could remember their father was stricter with him. Even though in front of everyone he acted as if he loved Gaara. _

_He was trained before normal Shinigami were supposed to be train and pushed to the edge countless time almost being faced with death itself. His father told him it was because he wanted the best for his son and he just wanted him to be able to be the best of everyone. _

_His training had caused him to loose his ability to sleep much since his training kept him up most of the day from dawn to very late in the night. There were times when his mother had begged his father to let him take a day or more off and he actually lived like a normal person. But in training his father always told him it wasn't perfect or not good enough to be the top and that he would bring him and his mother to shame. And that was the last thing Gaara wanted . . . was to shame his mother._

_He froze seeing his father come out of the room in which he was talking, well more like yelling at Temari and Kankuro in. "Why aren't you in bed?!" he yelled adding a glare. _

_Gaara looked down to the ground trying to avoid his father's hateful glare. "You always have your mother complain to me because of your insomnia well maybe you wouldn't look so tired if you went to sleep when I told you too!" he snarled and pointed towards his room and waited._

_Gaara proceeded past him and didn't bother looking back but hurried towards his room closing his door and looking out the window at the full moon. "I should try and get to bed, father's going to be angry tomorrow during training I don't want to screw up" he said to himself and lay down._

_-_

_Gaara shot up and looked around, "What is this feeling?" he wondered and stood up grabbing his sword that was clearly too big for him at this point. He rushed out and ran down the hallway and stopped where the garden met with the house. He looked around and saw hollow land in the garden._

"_**AHAHA how delicious! A young Shinigami boy! You sure look delicious! And you can see me you must have immense spiritual power. I would assume you are the son of the 8**__**th**__** Captain since it is him I am after but your power surpasses him! I shall eat you first!"**__ he cackled._

_He slammed his hand down and Gaara just dodged out of the way. "Stop running you useless scum! Fight him what do you think I have been training you for" he heard his father's voice and went wide eyed. How could he not help him?! His own son!_

"_**Slippery aren't you!"**__ the hollow laughed and shot his hand forward and Gaara saw no way for escape. _

"_GET AWAY FOMR MY SON!" a shriek filled the air and a lightening bolt shot at the hollow stunning it. Gaara saw his mother run in front of him with her sword drawn. "You try and touch my son again and it will be the last thing you do!" she screamed._

"_**AHAHAHA a woman!!! How delightful! I shall consume you all!"**__ she stood ready and slashed at his hand when it came in as Gaara's father just watched. He made another grab for Gaara and she went wide eyed. _

"_NO!" she yelled pushing Gaara out of the way but having the hollow grabbed her instead._

"_Mother!!!!"_

_She tried to pry herself from his grasp. Gaara froze as his whole world melted before his eyes. He saw the hollow throw his mother's body to the side and laugh. __**"What a pure soul! A mother saving her child is the best! And now for you!"**__ he looked at Gaara who was horror struck._

"_MOTHER!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs but got no reply from her. "I'll KILL YOU!" Gaara screamed and pulled out his sword from the sheath. He jumped up and swung the sword as hard as her could and created a gash in the hollows mask._

"_Disperse, SABURE!!"_

_His sword burst into sand and shot at the hollow, the hollow screeched as the sand began ripping it apart bit by bit and crush the mask. Gaara stood with his sand all around him breathing hard tears blurred his vision but he knew his father was watching._

"_Good job my son"_

"_SHUT UP!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME!" he screamed. "YOU LET HER DIE! AND NOW I'm going to kill you like I did that hollow!" he seethed feeling all his emotions except for hate and sorrow slip away._

_Happiness_

_He looked at his mother's dead body and glared over at his father, "I'll kill you!!"_

_Love_

_He ran at his so-called father and formed his sand into a sword driving it right through him before he could even react._

_Compassion_

_He fell to his knees holding his stomach and looking up as his son. "I __**hate**__ you and I want you to see this smile on my face as you die" Gaara said bringing a sadistic smile to his face. "I hope you burn in hell" he sand sending his excess sand at him and ripping him to shreds._

_Kindness_

_Gaara released the sand sword and walked over to his mother's body. H kneeled beside it and placed a hand on her now cold face. "Mommy, I'm sorry" he cried._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!" he shouted into the air and sent his sand up and then drove it down on his forehead. He looked back down blood steaming down his face from his forehead and there he marked himself with the kanji for 'Love'._

"_The only love I will ever share with anyone will be with you, mom" he said placing his head on her stomach. "I will no longer depend on you, I will protect your memory and be the best I can be, I won't let anything die" Gaara said with an emotionless face._

_-_

_Gaara sat on bench at the Shinigami academy and looked up at the sky. He felt nothing, as usual. "Hi Gaara!" he heard someone call his name and saw a girl from his class with pink hair._

"_Hey Gaara your sitting over here by yourself do you want to eat lunch with me?" she smiled holding up her box of food._

"_No."_

_Sakura made a pouting face "Oh come on you look so sad over here by yourself what's the harm in eating with a classmate?" she asked._

"_I don't associate myself with Shinigami not born in Seireitei" he said standing up and facing away from her. He walked off leaving a steaming pink haired girl behind. He continued his walk around the grounds and stopped seeing the Captain Commander coming his way._

"_Ah so you are Sabaku no Gaara" he smiled stopping in front of the red head. "How are you esteemed Head of the Sabaku Clan?" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Gaara looked up at the seemingly kind man. "Fine" he said keeping his answers short._

"_That's good to hear, I have heard promising things from you. Indeed I have although being the Head of the Sabaku clan for 10 years now has made a youngster like you quite serious. I recall you being a bit more relaxed way before then"_

"_Clan heads are supposed to be strong to reflect the outlook of their families. I don't want disrespect for my family" he said trying to be respectful of Jiraiya._

"_And by your family you mean your mother? Am I correct? What a tragic night that was, to drive a boy to kill his own father. Do you want respect for your father as well?" he asked._

"_I couldn't care less about that swine. I hope he's burning in hell this very moment" he seethed._

_Jiraiya sighed and then gave him a smile. He placed an assuring hand on Gaara's shoulder "After your classes today I want you to come to the meeting room. I want to give you something" he said and turned around and began his walk off._

_He waved back and left Gaara there very confused._

_-_

_Gaara walked towards the giant doors with the symbol for the 1__st__ squad on it. This was the first time he had even been in the 13 Squad buildings. Gaara walked into the room and was surprised by what he saw, the pink haired girl and her blonde friend training with wooden swords._

_Jiraiya looked up and smiled seeing him. "I'm sorry my darlings but your train must by cut short for today, the Head of the Sabaku clan is here" he said placing a hand on both their heads. "Why don't you go out and play with Tsunade" he smiled._

_The two smiled and ran past Gaara and shut the door behind them. "Well my boy I'm glad you came" he said walking up to Gaara._

"_What is it you needed me for?"_

"_Well I just wanted to let you know that I think you are very strong and I wanted to give you something that belonged to my granddaughter" Jiraiya smiled and turned around heading for his desk. "It was very precious to her," he pulled out a box and opened it pulling something out._

"_Sir, if it was your granddaughter's then why give it to me?" Gaara asked as Jiraiya walked back over. He just smiled and let the necklace dangle from his hand. Gaara went wide eyed and held the necklace he had grown accustomed too seeing on his mother._

_It was a white gold stab with 'Love with all that you can Love'. Gaara stared at it and then looked up at Jiraiya. "Karura was my granddaughter was one of the kindest Shinigami to enter the court. Her parents, my son, were killed when she was very young and I raised her myself. Then she married your father, after I found out what had happened from the household I knew it was him who was at fault for her death"_

"_Gaara please keep it I know she would want you to have it and I know she would want you to be happy" he smiled. Gaara looked down and felt something he hadn't felt for 10 years. His eyes stung and he fell into Jiraiya and cried._

_Jiraiya smiled and hugged him. "I know that deep down you care about all things and want to protect them. Things may have made you hard but I know you can over come them" he smiled letting tears fall from his own eyes._

_End. . ._

Gaara looked back down at Sakura who was in his arms. He let go of her and she looked up at him as he stood up and walked over to Jiraiya. He grabbed the hilt of the sword that had pinned him against the wall. He pulled it out and grabbed Jiraiya before he fell.

He walked over a bit and placed Jiraiya down and placed his hands over his open eyes and closing them. Sakura watched him walk over to where the balcony started and he stopped with the bloodied sword in his hand.

"SHINO!!" He yelled, "You better run for your pitiful life! Because if I find you, I'm going to rip you to shreds!!" he stabbed the sword into the ground and walked back into the meeting room.

"Let's go" he told Sakura as she stood up. Her and Gaara stared at each other for awhile before she walked it front of him and kissed him. "If you want to kill him you'll have to beat me" she said seriously and he nodded.

"The first to deal the killing blow" he said and walked past her as she followed. Sasori looked at the two as they came out and placed his hand on his sword.

"Let's go hunting" he said in a threatening voice.


	13. Twist and Turns of Fate

**A/n: Second story completed today! I am on a freaking roll!!! But seriously guys this I must say is like the greatest chapter I think I have ever wrote, like EVER. Its so action and emotion filled it drive me completely insane!!! Plea se PLEASE review!!!**

**I mean it's the last chapter how could you not review?!? Well anyway I know you all will like this one and I really, really liked it. I know you will all enjoy it as I did writing it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Gaara, Sakura, Sasori, and Deidara ran swiftly through all of Seireitei searching for a certain ex-captain. Deidara stopped and signaled to them and they all knew she had sensed him and they headed in the said direction. 'You are so fucking dead Shino' Sakura seethed.

Sakura's reiatsu began seeping from her and a pink glow enveloped her. "I don't care if he feels my presence I want him to know I'm coming to slit his throat!" she yelled taking off.

Shizune pulled her sword from the last of the henchmen that had surrounded them and looked down from the high building they were on. "Jiraiya-sama is dead." She said sadly. Itachi and Kisame came beside her and looked down as well.

"How can you tell?" Kisame asked.

"You feel those four murderous presences?" Itachi asked getting a nod from Kisame. "Those aren't from our enemy. You see those over there their reiatsu is seeping from them because of their angry and even Sasori's black spiritual pressure is visible from this distance. Jiraiya is dead and those four with the exception of Tsunade were the closest people to him"

"Did you know Kisame that Gaara is the great grandson of Jiraiya?" he questioned not even looking at him this time.

"No I did not" he said going a bit wide eyed.

"Yes. Gaara's mother was Jiraiya's only granddaughter. After his granddaughter died he found two girls with unusually high spiritual pressure outside of Seireitei, he took those two girls and made them like his daughters. Sakura and Deidara were those two they were closer to Jiraiya then even Gaara. And even Sasori," he stopped in mid-sentence before continuing.

_Flashback. . ._

"_Sasori-sama how does it feel, when your parents are away you're the head of the house" his grandmother smiled placing a hand on his head. Sasori looked up at her and smiled a bit._

"_I like it better when they are here. I don't like being the head of the house, it's too much work" he said looking back out at the pond._

"_Aw but your going to be it sometime" she laughed and sighed. "Well the good news is they should be coming home tonight" Chiyo smiled and stood from her spot beside her small grandson._

"_Make sure you get to bed on time" she called over her shoulder and disappeared down the hall and made her way to the front door. She saw two Shinigami and looked at them questioningly._

"_I'm sorry Chiyo-sama" they both bowed. "But your son and his wife were both killed while they were out taking care of hollows. A Menos Grande came from nowhere and surprised the whole group. There were no survivors," they finished._

"_What's wrong Grandma?" Sasori asked from behind them. They all looked back and Chiyo glared at the other two. _

"_Oh nothing it's just your parents got more areas assigned to them so they'll be gone a bit longer" she faked a smile._

"_Oh," he sighed and turned around and left._

"_Why did you lie to him?" they asked._

"_He's young I can't bear the thought of him sad especially when earlier he was so depressed" she admitted sadly. They both nodded and disappeared into the night._

_-_

_Two weeks later. . . _

"_You can't keep this up" Jiraiya said a bit irritated. "Your entire inner clan is lying to your head about his parents. He deserves to know that his parents are dead. You can't protect him forever if you lie to him he won't ever trust you again" he crossed his arms and glared at Chiyo._

"_Jiraiya-sama he I can't stand to see him sad. The way we handle our clan is of none of your concern" she said venomously._

"_It is my concern. I am Captain-Commander, every person in Seireitei is my concern now you must tell him or I will and have Tsunade take him away from you" he threatened._

"_You can't take my grandson you already have those two brats you replaced your unfortunate daughter with" she hissed making Jiraiya almost lose it._

"_Don't you dare talk about Karura, Sakura, or Deidara in that manor. Or you will no longer be able to move" he glared. She glared back and they stood there silently. Finally Jiraiya left and Sasori leaned against the wall sad with grief._

_His parents had been dead all this time and no one told him. His gaze turned into a hard glare. He turned to the door and opened it quickly with the angry look on his face. "Sasori, what ever is wrong?" Chiyo asked._

"_Call the entire inner clan here now!" he ordered with a glare to his own grandmother. Within minutes the whole inner clan was there and Sasori stood holding his sword in both hands. "I have recently learned you pigs have been lying to me for quiet awhile. Trust is the most sacred thing a person can have and I will never have my trust betrayed again" he growled and pulled out his sword._

"_Control, Sutoringusu"_

_He said evilly making all of them go wide eyed and try to escape. His sword disappeared and he held his hands out moving them gracefully and slicing his clan members into pieces._

"_S-Sasori" Chiyo reached her hand up slowly._

_Sasori slammed his foot down on her hand. "You always said I was raised a little on the strict side, I suppose you were right. But now it doesn't matter trust, feelings, and emotions are weak things to have. I knew something was wrong these past two weeks. I'm getting rid of any weakness in this clan, you trust betrayers shall no longer be allowed to live. Don't worry I'm not sad; thanks to these past couple weeks I have learned what true clan leaders are. Ruthless and merciless. You tried to protect me from sadness but only betrayed my faith in you."_

"_Goodbye grandmother, Chiyo" she smirked picking up his sword and thrusting it down. He pulled it up and made his way across the room of death and looked up at the moon from the hallway. "Like father used to say Bonds make you strong. Guess he was wrong, I just killed my clan and I'm stronger then all them" he smirked and walked to his room._

_-_

_Jiraiya sat with Sasori in the meeting room. It was silent. "You haven't smiled once in the past 6 months" Jiraiya said to the red head._

"_What's there to smile about life is only full of death and misery. There's nothing good about it. Getting rid of useless things like feelings lessens the worlds hold on you and you can see right through people" he said simply._

"_But some people are worth feeling for. I know what your family did was wrong but, you needn't shut yourself off from everyone else because of one person's mistakes. Could you at least try and make one friend at the academy? I could introduce you to my great grandson; maybe you have heard of him Sabaku no Gaara"_

"_He is actually quite like you. More then you know" he smiled placing his hand on his head._

"_Jiraiya-sama why are you doing this?" Sasori asked._

"_Because I care about you. I care about everyone and if anyone ever needs help I want t be there for them anyway I can" he pat his head and then stood. "Come now I'll introduce you now, I know you two will be the best of friends"_

_End of Flashback. . ._

"He told me that was the day he decided he would fight for Jiraiya. Someone that could have such faith in other people and love like that had to be the greatest man alive. And Jiraiya personally trained all four of them" he sighed and sheathed his sword.

"A big battle is coming. We have to go find the other Captains and be ready to help those four" he told the two lieutenants.

-

They all came to a stop and looked over seeing Shino and Konan surrounded by dead Shinigami. "Look who's here" Shino smirked and turned to face them. "Well your killer intent is just radiating off of you all, I can even see the forms of your Bankai forming from your excess reiatsu"

"You all defiantly live up to your names, Sasori the Black Scorpion, Gaara the dessert raccoon, Deidara the bird of prey, and of course Sakura, the deadly cherry blossom. Yours Sakura was defiantly the most interesting sword release. To think something so lethal could be so beautiful as well."

"Shut up!" she seethed and pulled out her sword. "I'm going to slit your throat just shallow enough to where you suffer to the full extent. How DARE you kill Jiraiya-sama!" she screamed her sword busting into cherry blossom and flying towards him.

She jumped at him throwing a kick at him. Konan got ready to run and defend Shino when a giant black scorpion tail stabbed into the ground in front of her. "I don't think so" he seethed his eyes actually portraying emotion. Hate flickered like fire in his eyes and he held his hand out towards her smirking as he got control.

"You are mine" he said moving his hand in a certain motion and Konan moved as he willed.

Sakura's kick made contact with Shino's arms that attempted to block it. She grabbed onto his hair and pulled him back with her as she flipped back and threw him against the wall. Tons of humming birds flew and stuck into him and Deidara formed and seal and they all exploded.

Shino emerged from the smoke unharmed and the form that had been nailed to the wall dispersed into bugs. "Since you all are so persistent I will allow you to see my Bankai" he said and his sword turned into the most enormous bug any of them had ever seen.

"Fine, you want Bankai" Sakura glared and let go of her newly reformed sword. "Bankai" in sank into the ground and pink swords surrounded all of them. "I am going to make sure you die with something I have been working on for the past 100 years" she seethed and her pink reiatsu turned white and formed into two white wings and a pure white sword appeared in her hand.

"Bankai" both Deidara and Gaara said together and there was a screech that tore through the sky as the bird soared around the bug with Deidara atop of it. The giant sand demon slammed it hands on the ground making the earth rumble all around them.

Paper surrounded Shino and he glared, "Konan what are you doing?" he growled and the paper shot at him cutting him barely as he dodged most of them.

"Your little minion is dead and I control her now," Sasori said making Shino glare at him. Deidara's bird separated into a smaller bird and larger bird, she sat n the smaller bird and glared down. Shukaku lifted his large hand, and Sasori's scorpion's tail twitched.

"There's no way you can survive 4 of the most power Bankai's" Sakura said her voice dripping with hate. "Those three are going to take care of your Bankai and I'm going to annihilate you" she gripped her white sword tightly.

Sakura yelled and started running at him and moved her free hand and all the pink swords nailed him down making it impossible for him to move. Shukaku's hand smashed down on the bug along with the scorpion and the giant bird finishing it off and obliterating it.

Sakura brought her sword back and thrust it forward. She felt it go into him and pushed in harder feeling her hand now covered in blood. Sakura's green eyes glared into Shino's brown eyes. "Your dead" she said in a serious tone, "You've taken two of my most precious people and you **will** die for it" she pulled her arm up making the gash larger.

Shino winced and then looked up and smirked. "I'll take you all down with me. The combination of those three attacks with the poison my Bankai is about to admit will kill you all" she laughed and grabbed onto her shoulders.

Sakura went wide eyed and she tried to break away from him as she saw all four of the Bankai's crashing down. The bug exploded and black acid began raining around them.

After awhile Deidara's bird unwrapped its wings from around her and she looked down at the decaying buildings. It flew down and she jumped off and saw the half destroyed deformed shape of the sand demon. Gaara's hand and upper body shot up out of the sand and was breathing hard. "My god! What the hell happened?" he asked seeing her and pulling the rest of his body out.

"I don't know but thank god we also have defensive Bankai's" she said seeing Sasori walk up to them and dust something off himself. "Are you all eight Sasori-danna?" she asked running up to him.

"Yeah," he said looking around at the destroyed battle ground. "Where's Sakura?" he asked.

Gaara searched around with his eyes and felt cold fear wash over him. "She was right there with Shino and I don't see any trace of him except these" Deidara said picking up his cracked glasses. She looked down at a fried pile of ash and saw some bone in it. "I assume this it him seeing as the glasses were right on top of it" she sighed and threw them back on the ground.

Sasori walked over to one of the still standing walls and saw a big hole in it. He walked over and peered through seeing a hole through the others ways as far as he could see. "I think she's this way" he said and they all went in the direction.

They finally stopped seeing the pink haired Captain unconscious in a deep hole but mostly uninjured. Deidara jumped down and looked at her bloody arm. "It only looks as if her arm is injured" she said as Gaara jumped down and picked her up.

"Let's just find Hinata and get her healed" he said looking up at Deidara and going wide eyed. "Deidara your face,"

"Yes I know, before I could completely shield myself some of the acid got a bit on my face. But it's only right below my eye and on the side, so it isn't too noticeable and it was on the side my hair covers up anyway" she smiled.

Gaara picked her up and they headed back toward the 13 Squad rooms.

-

Gaara stood in front of the new arrangement of Captains. The normal symbol for the third company was now the symbol for the first company. Kakashi stood beside him with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I will now read Jiraiya-sama's last testament; his will" Kakashi spoke and then cleared his throat so that the hell butterfly would get it and project this message to all the Shinigami of the 13 courts.

"_I know my end is coming soon and before my time comes I must write down my final thoughts. All of you, Captains, lieutenants, and all Shinigami are my pride and joy seeing you al grow from small children to the wonderful protectors you have all become. I was lucky to have so many people in my life, to make it worth more then you know. Before she passed on I saw Tsunade and I knew I was soon to follow her. As the 1__st__ and 2__nd__ division Captain's we were proud of all of you. I am sorry to have left you all with the burden of protecting Seireitei without further instruction but this was the best I could do. I must inform you all of what I wish for the Captains of my court. The person I am passing my title of Captain-Commander to is, my great-grandson, Sabaku no Gaara. The position of the 2__nd__ Captain and head of the special military squad is Sabaku no Sakura."_

"_The 3__rd__ Captain position I give to one o f my most trusted Captains, Akasuna Sasori. And the 6__th__ Captain shall be Akasuna Deidara. Now for the following seats I have taken into consideration and have decided the 7__th__ Captain position will be taken by Sabaku no Temari. The 9__th__ Captain will be Yamanaka Ino and finally the 11__th__ Captain will be Hoshigaki Kisame. I know that you all were able to defeat that traitor and I wish that those who died could have been protected"_

"_I pass on not sorrowful for I know that you all will make Seireitei far better then I ever could have imagined. Thank you to you all and live a long full life and never hold back anything"_

Kakashi stopped and rolled the paper back up and bowed his head. "Jiraiya-sama has passed on his title to me and I assure you all that I will do the best I can to be the best Captain-Commander and try to be just like Jiraiya-sama" Gaara said to the courts Captains.

"I want to wish a happy passing to the sister of our 4th Captain and the cousin of our 10th Captain, Hyuuga Hanabi who was killed in the attack. Also to the 7th squad's lieutenant, Rock Lee, and . . . my brother. Sabaku no Kankuro, I hope they all rest in peace" he finished and bowed his head paying his due respects to them as did all the other Captains.

After awhile Gaara's head rose and he held up his hand, "You are all dismissed" he told them and they bowed and headed for the door leaving only him and the 2nd, 3rd, and 6th Captains.

"I wonder why Jiraiya-sama wanted me to take his place." Gaara asked them but not facing them. Sakura walked up behind and placed her bandaged hand on his shoulder.

"Because Gaara you are a very good leader you love and you are strong. You have a lot of the qualities a lot of people wish they could have" she smiled and turned to the other two.

"Gaara I think you'll make a great Captain-Commander" Deidara said happily.

Sasori was beside him and looked out the balcony with Gaara and Deidara stood beside Sasori. "Gaara," he began and turned his head to his first friend. "I know that if anyone was entrusted with this you would be the only one who could do it right. You have problems sure, but doesn't everyone. The most important thing is you control yourself and anyone would be willing to follow you. You will impact young Shinigami's lives just like Jiraiya-sama impacted ours"

"And you'll then you'll have four Shinigami that make it there goal to protect your way of rule and would die for you" Deidara said smiling brightly and placing her hands on her hips.

"I think you'll be even greater then Jiraiya-sama," Sakura said looking up at him. He looked at her wondering why she would say such things. "I think that because," she looked back out over Seireitei and her smile grew. "Even though he had us Jiraiya was lonely, his wife died and so did almost all his friends except Tsunade-sama. But Gaara you'll have us forever" she said her voice filled with hope.

She looked back up at him and Sasori placed an assuring hand on his shoulder. Deidara smiled at him, "Time may go on. But I don't ever think I'll forget this moment together. This peaceful time just the four of us"

"Nothing" Gaara smiled as he looked out with the rest of them, "Not even the twist and turns of fate could ruin what we have"

**A/n: I just realized that this is chapter 13 of 13 Ties wow how weird was that I mean seriously guys this so wasn't planned this is pretty flipping amazing that 13 Ties is 13 chapter!!1 XD lol **

**Well please review:D**


End file.
